Balm for a Broken Soul
by The Katanna Twins
Summary: Kagome is back in her own time, and is moving on with her life. A chance encounter may be all it takes for her to find out just where it is she is going. Rating may go up...
1. Episode 1

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

Episode 1: Evil spirits All Over?! Part One

It was as nice spring day in April when Kagome received a call from her cousin. Houshou Takigawa was the son of her mother's brother. He was a few years older than her, and a monk of the modern times. Kagome, herself, was a born miko who had trained five hundred years in the past. She was different from the miko of modern times, and so too did her abilities differ.

"Houshou. That is enough." She scolded her cousin in front of the old school building he had asked her to meet him at.

Apparently he was investigating and exercising hauntings on the side. Mainly he was playing in a band, and so he had left his parents temple on Mt. Koya. When he had received a call about a haunting in an old school building he had called and asked if she would like to tag along. It was no secret to her family that she had been sensitive to spirits since she was a young child. Houshou knew she was trained as a priestess though he had little idea of her abilities.

"It's about time, Kagome." Houshou greeted her with a smile, and Kagome shook her head.

She had seen him with another woman and two teens when she had arrived. His yelling at the teens had been the reason for her scolding tone. There was no reason to become so openly confrontational. Heightened emotions were not advisable when dealing with potentially volatile spirits.

"I did say that I would." Kagoe replied as she came to a stand next to him.

"Now who is this?" The red haired woman asked a bit derisively, and Kagome turned to look at her before dismissing her to look at the two teens.

The redheaded woman had a slightly pink aura. One glance was all it took for Kagome to know everything she needed to know about the woman. She was a miko, but a very weak one. If she had any ability then it was nature based if the predominate brown hue in her aura was anything to go by. She was trained, but not in the old ways.

The teens, however, intrigued her.

"This is Kagome. She's both my cousin, and a priestess. Kinda like you." Houshou said, and Kagome looked back at him.

"I am nothing like her." Kagome said before looking once more at the two teens.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the miko of the Sunset Shrine. I am here to assist Houshou." Kagome said as a simple introduction, and listened as the others introduced themselves in return.

Some might have called her a little cold, and there was times when she though she acted a lot more like Kikyo than she would have ever wanted to. Yet, that was how things were now. Her training had taught her to keep a better control over her emotions. Her abilities were largely based on emotion. Better control over her emotions led to better control over her abilities. She was still the same person under it all, but after her adventures in the past had ended she hadn't wanted to get attached to other people.

"The principle is wasting his money. There's no need to have all of us for such a simple job." Ayako stated after some angry muttering at what Kagome had said.

"Yeah. All he really needed was me." Hoshou replied and Kagome pinched his arm, making him jump and correct himself as he glance back at her apologetically.

"Right. I wouldn't be so sure." Ayako responded with a smug look as she caught the interaction.

Kagome chose to ignore them both as a new voice joined them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all here. That haunted old school house has been terrorising me for weeks."

"Kuroda?" Mai said as she recognized her classmate.

Kagome turned her attention to the new teen before dismissing her. There was nothing really of note in her aura. She need only hear the first two sentences she spoke before knowing she would not like this girl. There were many like her. People who thought to gain the attention or admiration of others for having abilities outside the norm. The problem was that many people like that didn't realize the problems that came along with having such abilities.

"Stop grandstanding. You're just looking for attention. Are you really that desperate for people to like you?" Ayako's voice chimed out and stopped the girl from continuing, and Kagome felt her respect for the other woman rise just a bit as Mai jumped to the girl's defence.

"Excuse me! That was extremely rude!"

"It's true. She claims to have psychic abilities in the hope it'll make her popular." Ayako says with a shrug as if she cares nothing for the girl at all.

"That is totally uncalled for!"

"Mai. It is true that Ayako may not have said it as nicely as she could have, but you will find that those with abilities would usually sooner hide it than to actively call attention to it. To do so draws attention, and that attention is not always good. Ayako is not wrong." Kagome said gently, and could feel as blue eyes studied her.

Her attention turned to the other teen as she ignored Kuroda threatening Ayako. This one interested her the most out of those here. His aura was dark with grief and pain, but not a bit of it showed on his face. He had a great deal of power hidden just under the surface. She could see it, but his aura was frayed and broken. As if there was another part of him that was missing. There was nothing to filter and counterbalance that power. It was unstable without the other piece. He had to have had a lot of training from an early age to control that power well enough for it to not leak out into the area around him.

"Hey Naru! So what's up? What are we going to do today?" Mai asked cheerily as she tried to brush of the situation with Kuroda.

"Wait. What did you just say? Did you just call me Naru?" Kazuya asked as he stood and turned to look at Mai.

"Ehh. Sorry…" Mai said nervous with her hand over her mouth like she had said something she hadn't meant too.

"Where did you hear that?" Kazuya's tone was suspicious, and Mai seemed a little taken aback.

"Hm? You mean… you've been called that before? Of course! That makes sense. I can't be the first to have come up with Naru the narcissist!" Mai patted him a few ties on his shoulder as she laughed a bit nervously.

"Morning everyone. Nice to see you all. Say hello to John Brown." An older man who Kagome assumed much be the principal said as he walked up with a younger man who had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Kagome noted that the blue of his eyes was much lighter than Kazuya's. She could tell from his aura that he was a gentle and sociable person. He was young, probably Kagome's age, but there was more to him then met the eye. She couldn't pinpoint the vibe she was getting, but it wasn't one of the bad ones.

"Good day, names John Brown, and I come from the great outback of Australia. I can't express how excited I am to join you." His tone was light hearted, and his accent sent Ayako, Houshou, and Mai into a fit of giggles.

"Mr. Brown is relatively new to our country so please so him the respect he deserves." The principle said as he seen the way they had reacted.

"No, no, no, let me guess. You're looking for a playground, right?" Ayako manage to ask through her chuckles.

"Actually, I practice the ancient art of exorcism." John replied easily, and Kagome watched as both Houshou and Ayako stopped short at that answer.

"Only those who have been ordained in the Catholic church as priests have the ability to conduct exorcisms. You seem young for that." Kazuya said as he approached, and Kagome could see the same assessing look in his eyes that he;d had when he'd looked at her earlier.

"You really know your stuff mate, and to be honest I just turned nineteen a few weeks ago. That's why I look so young." John replied with a bit of a sheepish smile as he ruffled his hair.

"You can never take someone's appearances at face value. You should remember that, Houshou." Kagome said a bit scoldingly for her cousins earlier behavior.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get to work." Houshou sighed as he held his held like she was giving him a headache.

123

Kagome followed Kazuya into the room that he had set up as his base camp. The screens of the tv's were lit up from the various cameras he had already placed in different rooms. She had seen things like this before. Souta had been obsessed with shows about ghost hunters since she had started her bit of freelance work.

"Nice set up you have here Kazuya." She said softly as she tried to ignore Ayako's voice as she found her self-important tones a bit annoying.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the woman left to do her walk through. Houshou followed shortly after her in the other direction, and Kagome went to sit down so she could start her own work. John was in the middle of speaking to Kazuya about working together when Ayako's high pitched scream echoed through the halls and into the room after the sound of a slamming door. Kagome was startled out of the beginning of what she was doing by the sound. Knowing something might be wrong she jumped up and left the room with the others to find out what had happened.

They got there just as Houshou did. Ayako was banging on the door in panic when Houshou told her to stand back. With one hard kick the door crumbled in on itself, and Kagome seen Mai cover her ears. Ayako was out of the room quickly and Kagome shook her head as she followed Houshou into the room. He looked around as if trying to see whatever spirit had locked the redhead in. Kagome, however, ran her hand along the door frame as she checked the wood for any residual energy. Finding none she turned back to the others to see them heading back to base.

Kagome got back into the room to hear Ayako telling the others about her experience when a new voice chimed in to refute her claims of there being a spirit in the building.

"No, there isn't. I don't sense one one paranormal being." The soft dulcet tone startled Mai who clung to Kazuya's shirt with a scream of ghost.

Kagome shook her head at how jumpy the girl was, and turned to see the girl standing in the doorway. She could see how Mai may think she was a ghost at a glance, but Kagome's sight told her differently. The girl standing there was definitely living, and a familiar face from one of the shows on tv Souta currently watched. Even if Kagome hadn't known who she was she would have been able to tell what she was. Her aura vibrated a low ki, and that ki sung to spirits. She was definitely a medium.

"Masako Hara is a spirit medium." Kazuya said as the girl entered the room with measured steps.

"Oh, another one?" Mai responded and Kagome had to stop herself from shaking her head.

No, Masako was the real thing. She wasn't someone who was looking for attention, or trying to stand out. She was someone who utilized her ability to teach others. Kagome had seen her show often enough thanks to her brother.

"Fantastic. So now they're calling in a tv star?" Houshou said with a laugh of disbelief.

"This is ridiculous. It's easy to fake results on television. The only reason she gets ratings is because she's pretty, and wears that silly kimono." Ayako said derisively, and Kagome felt her dislike for the woman grow.

"Why, thank you. I take that as a compliment." Masako shot back at the older woman.

"Well, trust me, it's not."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before." Masako said as she turned her attention to Kazuya.

"Yes. We've never met, but your reputation precedes you." That was almost a compliment.

"Right." She replied, but there was something a bit more to her tone.

"Anyway, there is a haunting here. In my professional opinion; we're dealing with an earth bound spirit." Ayako said as she brush off the interaction, and Kagome had to bit her tongue.

That woman talked way too much.

"I believe it's a residual haunting. A traumatic event must have happened in this building in the past." Houshou said as he gave his own opinion.

"So you mean like, someone was murdered here, and they have to spend eternity searching the halls for their killer, or something?" Mai asked as she sought more information to understand what he meant.

"Close. I think the entity is afraid it's going to lose its home. So it's attempting to block the construction."

"John. Kagome. What do the two of you think?" Kazuya asked, and looked as if he was thinking.

Kagome noticed though that he was holding something. A nail? Where had he gotten that, and when?

"Well to be honest I'm not sure, but usually a haunting does originate with a ghost or spirit occupying the structure." John replied before Kazuya looked at her.

"I haven't gotten to do my own scan of the building yet, but I'm leaning toward agreeing with Masako. I couldn't get any spiritual energy reading off the door that slammed shut on Ayako." Kagome told him, and she noticed his gaze pause on her before he went back to thinking.

"So it's either a haunting, or fiction and folklore. Are you listening, Mai?" Kazuya asked as he turned to his assistant.

"Of course I am. What do you take me for?" Mai growled back defensively as she jumped back from his focus suddenly being on her.

"These are things you need to learn." He told her only to receive a groan in return.

"Enough talk. I'm getting rid of this thing as soon as I get back. I don't know how long I can put up with you people." Ayako said as she reached the end of her patience and moved to leave out the door only to be stopped as Kuroda stepped in front of her.

"I wouldn't be so confident in your abilities. The spirit that haunts this sight is incredibly powerful." Kuroda's voice was meant to sound ominous, but Kagome just sighed before moving to sit in front of the screens showing various space in the building as she listened.

"Kuroda." Mai said as she seen the girl.

"Move aside." Ayako wasn't going to waste any time and push the girl out of the way where she slid down the wall.

"The spirit attacked me. It's true. I was walking down the hallway when suddenly my hair was yanked back with amazing force. When I tried to flee it started strangling me." To Kagome it sounded like a bid for attention, and honestly she was getting tired of it.

When would any of them be able to get back to work?

"When did this happen?"

'Ah. He doesn't believe her either.' Kagome thought as she heard the tone Kazuya used when he asked the question.

"A few minutes ago. In the second floor hallway." Kuroda answered and Kagome couldn't help the hand that raised to rub gingerly at her temple.

"That's false. There are no spirits here." Makako affirmed, and Kagome was inclined to agree with her again.

The girl was a strong psychic. If there was anything there then Kagome didn't doubt that the girl would have sensed it. Her own readings would just be to check the building for any residual spiritual energies at this point. Another point against Kuroda was that there were no such energies on her. If the spirit had tried to strangle her that Kagome would have felt the residual energy on the girl with her being so close to her.

"Yes there are! There definitely are, and they're angry." Kuroda denied what Masako was telling them.

"You said it was the second floor hallway." Kazuya said to confirm before turning to his equipment.

Kagome scooted to the side to let him do what he needed to before turning to watch the screens with the rest of them. Kuroda's behavior in the video is what caught her attention. The way she walked down the hall was too stiff. It was almost robotic.

"What just happened? Is the camera broken?" Mai asked as the screen went fuzzy and static took over.

"No, but it is quite strange. When a spirit becomes active electronic equipment will often malfunction, but here I'm not so sure. Is it a spirit of em interference?" Kazuya seemed to be thinking again, and Kagome decided to leave them to it as she stood and walked out of the room.

She needed some quiet. That girl was persistent, and it was giving Kagome a headache just listening to it. Between Ayako and Kuroda; Kagome didn't even want to be in that room. She could talk to the others when she got back. Hopefully by then neither one of them would be there.

Kagome didn't wander far before she stopped and stepped into a vacant classroom. There was little furniture except for a few tables and chairs. In all it looked just the same as the other rooms she had seen here. One of Kazuya's camra's sat off to the side, but she ignored it. If they needed to find her then at least they wouldn't be looking for long.

Lowering herself to the floor she relaxed until she slipped into a light meditative state. Slowly she spread her aura outward. First through the room, into the hallway, and further to cover the building. She could feel the others still grouped together a few rooms away, but they were the only presence. There was no sign of any spiritual energy aside from the psychics in the building. As far as she could tell there had never been a spirit here.

She felt one of the energies moving toward her, and so slowly she began to pull back her energy. Back through the rooms and hallways until all that remained was her. The process was a bit disorienting as she went from a state of being that encompassed all to just her singular form. Slowly, brown eyes fluttered open only for Kagome to feel a bit startled to know she wasn't alone in the room anymore. She looked up to see her cousin watching her carefully. Kagome reached up a hand in a silent entreaty for help up.

"You've been in here for over a hour. What were you doing?" Houshou asked once she was on her feet.

"I was scanning the building for any spiritual energy. There's nothing here, Houshou." Kagome said softly only to see his look of surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Kagome nodded before they started making their way back to the base.

"No spiritual signatures outside those of us here. Not even any residue." Kagome confirmed only to see that he still had his doubts.

Kagome shrugged it off. If he wanted to doubt her than fine. He had asked her along for her help, and she had found there was nothing to help him with. They entered the base to see that it was almost empty. Kazuya was the only one there.

"I know your saying there's nothing here, but I'm going to do another walk through to be sure." Her cousin said before he turned and left.

Kagome sighed before taking a look at the monitors. It would seem Ayako hadn't returned yet from wherever she had gone. Houshou had left and was making his way toward the old library. Masako and John looked to be doing their own walk throughs and Mai was setting up a few microphones.

"So what was up with the nail?" Kagome asked not even looking away from the screen.

"Excuse me?" Kazuya asked as he turned his attention to her.

"Earlier. You were holding an old roofing nail." Kagome reminded him, and he paused for a moment before responding.

"Your observant." He stated and Kagome sat down and crossed one leg over the other.

"Paying attention to what is happening around you can save your life." He nodded in understanding at this answer.

"It was in the door."

123456

There's chapter one. I started writing this for my husband who is a big fan of Ghost Hunt. Let me know what you thought. I started this story within the timeline of the anime to give Kagome that background with the others. I know there are several lines of the dialogue from the show, but I want to stay as true to it as I can while also telling the story of the part Kagome has to play in all this.

~Ryu


	2. Episode 2

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

Episode 2: Evil spirits All Over?! Part Two

Two hours later and Kagome stood with Kazuya, Mai, Houshou, and John as Ayako put on a performance using incantations. She used the word performance genuinely. What Ayako was doing wasn't an exorcism. The incantations were used in cleansing, and not exorcism. There was intent in her speech, but no power in her voice. Her movements were methodical and practiced, but the was no energy in the flow of movement.

"They're just shinto incantations, but I'm starting to wonder if she can even pull this off." Kagome could hear Houshou explain to Mai.

"I've never seen anyone perform a shinto exorcism before. Let's watch." Kazuya siad, and Kagome couldn't help but say something.

"What she's doing isn't a true exorcism. Take it as little more than a demonstration of what it should be."

They looked at her for a brief moment before turning back to watching Ayako. At least now Kagome was seeing where the woman was lacking, and it didn't please her at all. The first thing you learned in training as a miko was the power of intent, and directing the flow of energy. Ayako had either been poorly trained, not paid attention to her mentor, or had little real training to begin with.

"She's finally done." Houshou muttered as they turned away to go back into the base.

That's when it happened. Everyone turned back in surprise when the windows to the front door shattered. Kagome rushed over with Houshou and John right next to her. Ayako had crouched and covered her head in time to avoid getting cut, but the two men with her weren't so lucky. Houshou jumped right into action in getting the principal standing. Seeing that his injuries were not threatening Kagome turned to the one John was next to.

It was times like this she was glad she had gotten her certification as a medic. Goodness knows she couldn't use her healing on them. They wouldn't understand.

123

They had seen the ambulance off with the principal in tow. When Kagome, John, Houshou, Mai and Kazuya arrived it was to hear Kuroda yelling once again that their were spirits in the building. Kagome rubbed her temple at the sound of the girls voice. Her insistence that there were spirits here was getting rather annoying. Kagome nor Masako had found any sign that there was anything.

"Maybe it was a coincidence." John said as they walked through the door and Kagome sat herself down in a chair.

"Or there's something here. Something too strong for Ayako to drive away." Houshou replied in thought, and Kagome scowled as she looked at him.

"If that were the case there would be more conclusive readings on the equipment." Kazuya said, and Kagome knew she had to say something.

"I have already told you. Ayako's exorcism didn't work for two reasons. The first being that she is under trained, and that was not a true exorcism. The other is that there were no spirits here to begin with. Houshou. You asked me here to help you. I am doing that so start listening." Kagome said as she leveled a look on her cousin.

Kuroda looked like she was about to say something when Mai spoke up as she looked at the monitors.

"Hey! That room didn't have a chair in the middle of it yesterday, did it?"

"That's one of the classrooms on the second floor." Kazuya said as he seen which camera it was.

"Mmm-hm. I set the camera up in there yesterday just like you told me to. I swear. It wasn't there." Mai said as Kagome came up to see what it was they were all looking at.

"Houshou. Have you seen anyone go inside that classroom?" Kazuya asked as he looked at the monk.

"No."

"Me neither." John affirmed, and Kazuya paused in thought before rewinding the video.

"Was that a ghost?" Mei was asking as Kagome headed out the door.

She only need to see the chair moving to know she had to look into it. There were no spirits here. She was certain of it. What she wanted to know was what, then, had cause the chair to move?

Kagome walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room that the others were probably still watching. Entering, her gaze went straight to the chair. Raising a hand she brushed the wood with her own energy as she searched for any ki other than those that she knew. There was none.

Her palm came down the touch the wood. There was no heat. Everything they had seen would point to a poltergeist, but as many signs as there were, other key signs were missing. Objects manipulated by a poltergeist should be warm to the touch, but the wood was cool. The was no energy residue.

Whatever was going on, there was nothing here. That was now a certainty in her mind. Kagome looked up at the sound of soft, shuffling footsteps. It didn't take long before she wasn't the only one in the room. She nodded in greeting as she was joined by Masako. The girl shuffled through the room, and Kagome stood as she seen her aura vibrating.

"There's nothing here." Kagome said, and the girl turned to her.

"I know." She said simply.

"This is a waste of time. There is no spiritual residue." Kagome said loud enough to be picked up over the microphone.

Kagome turned away to leave the room, but froze at the sound of creaking and breaking wood. The sudden crack of breaking wood had her turning to see Masako as she was starting to fall. The girl's scream resounded in her ears as her feet took off at a run. Kagome reached to grab her, but it was too late as she was already falling the floor down to the ground. Her body hit the grass with a hard thud.

"Masako! Masako!" Kagome called to her from the hole in the wall, but didn't receive a response.

Looking left and right, Kagome soon sees that there is a tree just outside one of the windows of the next room. Lurching to her feet she tore out of the room, and into the one next to it. Throwing the window open she put her foot on the sill before jumping out onto a branch. From there it was easy to quickly make her way down. All the time in the past had left her to keep up the fit physique she had gained over her travels. Her feet hit the ground, and she rushed over to Masako.

"Masako? Come on, wake up." Masako stirred at the sound of Kagome's voice, and she had to stop the teen from trying to move.

"No, don't move. You fell from the second floor. I'm going to check and see if I can help." Kagome soothed her as she took her hand gently in one of her own.

Through their contact, Kagome let her ki seep through Masako. Travelling up her arm, through her chest, to her neck, down her to her hips, her legs, and to her feet. She would be bruised all over, but surprisingly she had no broken bones. There was some internal bleeding in her side that Kagome healed just enough so that it wouldn't be life threatening, but that was all she could do. There was no doubt in her mind that the others had called an ambulance. How would they explain Masao falling out of the second story wall, and having no injuries at all? Soon, she heard the running footsteps of the others, and so pulled back her ki. Brown eyes connected with deep blue when they opened.

"Kagome? How did you get down here so fast?" Houshou asked a bit startled.

The last they had known they has seen her through the camera on the second floor.

"The tree. Did you call the ambulance?" Kagome asked and looked at John when he nodded.

Ayako did her own check on Masako, and Kagome could tell from how she didn't try to move her that she knew enough that she might be more hurt than they could see. Kazuya's gaze was heavy, and Kagome could tell that he was trying to figure her out.

"The tree? You jumped out of the window?! Are you crazy?!" Houshou shouted and Kagome looked up at him with with a huff.

"It would have taken too long the other way." They all just looked at her like she was, in fact, crazy.

123

"The portion of the eastern wall that had been demolished was boarded up with weak plywood, and was by no means structurally sound. She must have leaned on it causing it to break underneath her weight. Ms. Hara herself said it was an accident." Kazuya said after the group had gathered back in the base.

"We can't deny it any more. There is obviously a force here." Ayako said as if it was not a fact that had been confirmed.

"Oh, are you referring to the one you failed to exercise?" Houshou shot back at her, and Ayako made a noise of contempt as she turned away.

"We're playing with fire. An unsuccessfully exorcised spirit is like a wounded bear."

"So what happen to Masako was Ayako's fault." Mai said as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Oh, please." Ayako said disdainfully, and Kagome did defend the woman.

A bit.

"There was never a spirit here to begin with, and so nothing she could have exorcised even had she done it properly." Kagome said as she examined the blackboard that had been cracked.

"I have yet to see you doing anything, little girl." Ayako sneered at her, and Kagome turned to look at everyone as they looked at her for her defense.

"I have done nothing because there is nothing here. There is no spiritual residue in this building. No spiritual residue means no spirit. Any properly trained priestess can spread out their own ki to detect it. That you still insist that this is a genuine haunting tells me everything I need to know about the level of training you have completed." Kagome said before taking a seat next to Kazuya and rewinding the video as she had seen him do so that she could review it herself.

"Listen. From what I saw in the video it was just an accident." Kazuya said as he shifted to give Kagome a little room.

He kept an eye on her, but when it seemed she wouldn't break anything, he looked at Mai as she vented.

"But accidents keep happening here. That's why they say this place is haunted!" The girl said as if that was all the proof that was needed.

"That may be true, but there simply not enough readings on the equipment to prove it…" Kazuya went on to list all the inconsistencies, and it was then a thought hit Kagome.

This teen had the mind of a scientist, and not a spiritualist. She reviewed the video once more as they argued facts. Masako had leaned on the plywood. Kagome hadn't noticed, but the girl was close to the wall when she had turned to leave. The sounds of the wood had made Masako back into the wall. The plywood was weak, and so had broken with the weight. It was once she had confirmed this that she turned to see Kazuya making his way out of the room.

Knowing that she had already said her piece she decided it was time to call it a day. This case looked like it would be drug out by her cousin and the others. They just refused to think that it could be anything other than a spirit. So while they continued their debate she followed the path Kazuya had to find him outside near the van he had been sitting in when she met him earlier that day.

"It's a little odd, isn't it?" He asked when she started to walk past him to leave.

The sun was starting to set, and she still had to make her way home. Kagome looked at Kazuya to see him watching her. His eyes had the same look that they had earlier when he and the others had come up to her and Masako.

"Even after falling from the second floor, Ms. Hara had only bruises and stiffness. No broken bones, or bleeding." He said, and Kagome paused before a small smile slid across her lips.

"She was lucky. For someone who looks so delicate she sure is sturdy." The excuse slipped from her easily as she kept her slow walk.

"What I find even more curious is even being on the second floor you made it to her faster than the rest of us." That made Kagome stop and really look at him.

"Your point?"

"There is more to you than you let on." He said, and Kagome just knew she was right.

He had been trying to figure her out. Just as much as she had been trying to do the same with him. The sight of his aura was one of the more curious things she had seen since the well closed. At the same time, it was also very alarming.

"I simply enjoy my privacy. I will be back tomorrow. I expect that someone with your analytical mind will have this figured out by then. Good day, Kazuya Shibuya." She gave him a more genuine smile before walking away.

She had a few scrolls to look over when she got home.

123

It was after noon by the time Kagome was able to make it back to the old school house. She had been up most of the night and into early morning reading through old scrolls kept at the shrine. It took her a while, but she did find one scroll that told her what she needed to know. It was not good news, and she was determined to keep the worst from happening.

The rest of the morning had been spent putting the other scrolls away, and tending to her shrine duties. Luckily there hadn't been much she'd had to do as Souta shared the responsibilities. He was in high school now, and had started to take on more at the shrine when he wasn't playing on the soccer team.

"You've solved it then." Kagome said as she entered the base to see Kazuya packing away his equipment.

"I have." He answered as he unhooked several wires.

""Just listen! I'm not making this up!" Kuroda was at it again, and Kagome sighed as she tried to ignore her while she moved to help the teen pack up.

It would seem that she had walked into the middle of something. The others stood off to the side and just watched as the two of them packed up. If they weren't going to help then that was fine by her. She chose to ignore Kuroda's continued rant. Kazuya had solved the case to whatever it was that was going on, and that was all she needed to know. It wasn't spiritual, and so therefore not her field. As long as they knew the cause then she could always ask later.

"Oh, well, I guess my dream's over now." Mai said softly, and this drew both Kazuya and Kagome's attention to the teen.

"I mean here we are in an old building that's so creepy you'd just assume it was haunted. Not to mention all the ghost stories I've heard about it. It's kind of… romantic in a way. Now I don't like the idea of people dying here, but the ghost stories really gave this place a sense of mystery and fun."

"Maybe so." Kazuya said, and Kagome almost smiled at Mai's romanticism.

The sound of cracking glass drew their attention away from the girl. Looking over, Kagome could hear Kuroda scream as she ducked as the glass panes broke and shattered inward over her. The shards rained down just as the doors started slamming back and forth on their own.

"What's going on?" Kuroda whimpered, and Kagome turned to see Houshou as he spoke.

"Well it's more than just the place sinking."

"Knocking sounds. That's another one of Tisane's criteria!" John said as Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself as she tried to think.

"Well? Naru?" Mai asked, and it seemed to bring the other teen out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Houshou yelled, and Kagome agreed with him as she moved over to Kuroda.

"This is it. Everybody out! Go, Mai!"

"But what about the doors?" Mai yelled back while Kagome hauled Kuroda to her feet and pushed her toward the others.

"Leave that to me!" Houshou picked up a chair and made a path.

"Over here. This way!"

"Go!" Kagome shouted, and pushed both Kuroda and Mai toward her cousin.

When they made it to the hall she let the others go in front of her. While they ran for the outside Kagome turned to look back at the doors as they continued to slam. They stopped when the small group had made it out, and that made Kagome pause. Looking up and down the hall she could see that the room they had been using for a base was the only one affected. Spreadinging out her awareness she still felt no spiritual energy. She did feel something else though, and she felt her brow rise at the revelation.

"Kagome! Get out of there!" Houshou's voice echoed back through the hall, and so Kagome turned and made her way to where they had gathered outside.

"It's stopped." She told them as she looked at them.

"We thought you were right with us. Are you alright?" John asked her, and she nodded as she seen Ayako bandaging Kuroda's hand and Houshou yelling at Kazuya.

"Houshou, enough!" Kagome grasped his arm and gave it a light squeeze to stop him.

"That sound wasn't just the creaking of an old building. Something was definitely banging on the walls." Ayako snapped as she shot a nasty look toward Kagome.

"That means we've already witnessed four of the nine criteria that were laid out by Tisane." John's tone was calm as he also looked at Kazuya.

Kagome chose not to listen to them as they volleyed back and forth. No, her focus was on Kazuya. His broken aura flickered around him sporadically. He was angry, and the almost accusatory tones of the others was not helping. The golden color that she had noticed just under the surface pushed outward as if trying to escape his grasp. He kept control, but only just.

Kagome's attention turned to his injury as Mai mentioned it. He'd called it a scratch, but a scratch wouldn't bleed like that. She looked at Mai when he turned to walk away.

"Look after the others, Mai. Make sure my cousin doesn't do anything stupid. I will look after Kazuya." Mai went to respond, but by then Kagome was already walking off the way the teen had gone.

123

It didn't take Kagome long to catch up with Kazuya as she increased her pace. She could still see blood dripping steadily from his clenched fist. She bit her tongue at the sight. He had brushed off Mai's concern, but she wouldn't allow him to do that with her. So she said something to catch his attention.

"You know a person's aura can tell you a lot about them. What they're feeling, the kind of person they are, and what abilities they may have. When those abilities are strong enough." Kagome's tone was soft, and she stopped just next to him when he paused to look at her.

"What?" His eyes were piercing when he looked at her, and it was then she knew.

She knew something he would rather have been kept secret.

"You heard me. Don't worry. I won't tell. Here. A secret for a secret." She said as her hands glowed pink, and she gently took his injured hand.

She noticed him flinch a bit at the skin contact, but when he didn't pull away she continued. Using her healing ki Kazuya starred in fascination as the slice in his skin glowed pink before the tissues started mending back together. Once it was healed she pulled away. Blue eyes studied the mended skin before looking up at her. She just smiled softly back as she tucked a long ebony strand behind her ear.

"How did you do that?" He asked her before cleaning away the blood with a piece of tissue he pulled out of his pocket.

"There is more than one type of miko." She answered simply as she shuffled the strap of her bag higher onto her shoulder.

"You said something along those lines to Ms. Matsuzaki yesterday… How well can you heal a person?" He asked as he seemed to have thought of something.

"As long as they are not dead I can heal them. I didn't do all I could have for Masako yesterday. It would have been odd for her to have no injuries after falling from that height. There were too many witnesses." Kagome explained as she confirmed his suspicions from the day before that she had done something.

"Would you come with me to meet someone?" Kazuya asked after a moment, and Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" There was some suspicion in her voice.

She had met many people in the past. A lot of them had wanted to use her. It had left her weary of people as she had gotten older. She kept the extent of what she could do very close. Kagome refused to lose her freedom.

"My assistant was injured at the beginning of this case. His leg is broken." Kagome thought about it before the weight in her bag reminded her that she would have to trust him first if she was to have any chance of helping him.

"Is he trustworthy? I… don't like for many people to know what I can do." She explained, and received a look that told her he understood.

"He wouldn't tell anyone if you don't want them to know." Kagome nodded at this answer.

She would go with him.

123456

Here's chapter two! I'm on a bit of a roll with this, but it is taking some time to type things out. Next chapter may be out tomorrow or the day after. It all depends on when my husband has time to read it. Next chapter still follows the anime, but you will start to see part of the twist I have planned.

~Ryu


	3. Episode 3

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

Episode 3: Evil spirits All Over?! Part Three

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel. Kagome looked around as she followed quietly behind Kazuya. They hadn't spoken since they had started making their way there. She was a bit curious. Why a hotel of all places?

"It's here." Kazuya said as he knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside.

Kagome followed behind him to find that they were in one of the suites.

"Oliver, is that you?" A man's voice flowed out from the bedroom, and Kagome could see Kazuya's shoulders go stiff as he glanced at her.

So his name was really Oliver? Wasn't that english? Kagome would assume so as that was the language the man had spoken in. She spoke two languages since she was young, but knew just enough english from school to understand general conversations. Kagome zipped her lips to show the teen that she wouldn't say anything.

"Lin. I've brought someone here to see you. Would you like to come out here?" Kazuya asked in japanese as he tilted his head in acknowledgment that Kagome wouldn't tell what she'd heard.

"A moment." The voice was muffled, but this time in the same japanese.

It was then Kagome felt it. There was demonic energy coming from behind the door. She wasn't the only one to notice the others presence. The energy became agitated the closer it came to the door. It followed the sound of the crutches on the floor. Kagome drew in her aura as much as she could so whatever it was would feel more at ease. She was no threat at this moment.

The door opened slowly, and a man who looked to be a few years older than Kagome stepped out. He was a very attractive man with black hair that covered one of his eyes. The demonic energy swirled around him in whisps. They would be invisible to normal people, but Kagome was a miko. She knew exactly what they were. This man had shiki, but they weren't the type that those who trained in Japan were familiar with.

She had heard of these from her grandmother when she was young. Someone else might not have been able to recognize the difference, but Kagome's mixed heritage had taught her about more than Japanese practices. This man was chinese, and it was there he had learned it. Japanese shiki were pretty much dolls manipulated and power by the users ki. That was not so in China. In China they tamed demons to act as familiars.

"Why did you bring her here?" The man's voice was suspicious.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She's been working with me on the case. She has healing abilities." Kazuya answered as the man he'd called Lin entered the room.

"I don't need it." He said stubbornly as he looked at her, and Kagome huffed at this.

Honestly, she was only there to help him.

"Gùzhí de rén." Kagome called him, and he looked back at her at the spoken words in his native language.

"Nǐ shì shéi?" He asked as if testing her.

"Lóng niǎo." Kagome answered with the name her grandmother had called he by before seeing Kazuya's confusion.

He obviously didn't speak chinese. This short conversation had probably come out of nowhere for him. There was no way for him to know Kagome was of mixed nationality. She hadn't seen a reason to tell him. It wasn't exactly important.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kazuya asked as he looked between the two.

"I called him a stubborn man. Now will you let me do what I came here for? Knowing my idiot cousin he's probably trying to exorcise a spirit that doesn't exist. This case needs to be over already." Kagome said with some exasperation as she pointed to the couch.

"I do not need your help." Lin answered, and Kazuya sighed.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked only to receive an no answer.

When he still hasn't moved Kagome decided to switch back to chinese. At least then he had been responding to her.

"Nǐ nìngyuàn nǐ de tuǐ huàile?"

"Are you sure about this girl?" Lin asked Kazuya in english when she won't relent.

"She can do it." Kazuya confirmed knowing the older man wouldn't want to remain in the cast for the month or more the doctor had said it would take to heal.

Lin finally gave in, and moved over to the couch. Once he was seated Kagome took a seat next to him him. She knew he wouldn't like this next part. His shiki would only get more nervous even if it was only her healing ki.

"I'll have to touch you, and you may want to have your shiki move further away. Miko's have a long history of purifying demons. Using my ki will make them edgy if they're in close proximity." She said only for the both of them to look at her in surprise.

"You can see them?" Lin asked for confirmation.

"I knew about them even before you entered the room. My grandmother told me about the difference between Japanese shiki, and Chinese shiki. I do not want to make your familiars uncomfortable." She explained as she watched them.

At Lin's signal two of the four left and went back into the bedroom. The other two, however didn't move. Kagome looked up to see that instead of leaving they were coming closer to her. They stopped right in front of her, and let out distinct pulses of demonic ki. Kagome gasped as she recognized the energies.

"Se-Sesshomaru? Shippo?" Her voice was breathless, and Lin looked at her sharply as she said the names.

She looked in both wonder and disbelief at the shiki in front of her as the other coiled around her. He was snow white, but the on his forehead was the familiar sight of the crescent moon. She had wondered for years what had happened to the demons she had known. Here in front of her was one of them, as the other vibrated in happiness against her skin. Kagome had thought them all to be dead, but Shippo and Sesshomaru both had survived.

"How do you know those names?" Lin asked wearily only to pause as if he was listening to something.

Kagome could only guess that there was a way for his shiki to speak to him. If they told him anything then this whole situation could be headed in a direction much farther than she had first planned. Lin was trusted by Kazuya. He was connected to both Shippo and Sesshomaru through a familiar bond. They both knew her from her time in the past, and Shippo had known she travelled through time. She wanted to help Kazuya, but at the same time she hadn't wanted to tell them about that.

"What did your shiki say?" Kazuya asked when Lin looked between him and Kagome.

"They said that they know her, and she can be trusted." Kagome's eyes widened a bit at that.

Sure, they had been allies against Naraku. She had helped Rin in the past, but she had never expected that Sesshomaru would say she was trustworthy. They had known each other, but had never really formed a deep connection like she had with her other friends in the past. What had happened since the well had forced her back to this time?

Shippo, however, it was easy to believe he would say that. He had been only a child in demon years back then, but they'd had a close bond. He had been with her through all he travels. Now, here he was. Curled around her. She didn't know how she could tell that he was happy. The feeling just vibrated through her skin.

"I think we should all talk. There's a few things I think you both should know. First, let me heal your leg." Kagome said quietly before reaching forward with one hand and gently placing it on the bared skin of Lin's arm.

Slowly she pushed her healing ki through him and down to his leg. It was indeed broken, and the skin was heavily bruised. She enveloped the bone first and mended the damage before moving toward the surface to take care of the bruising. It couldn't have felt very good to had had the pressure of the cast against them. When that was done she checked for any other damage. Finding none she slowly withdrew her ki, and she could feel Lin give a slight shudder as the warmth left.

"If you want to get the cast off I would recommend a different doctor. It would be hard to explain how you've healed so quickly. As it is I took care of both the break as well as the deep bruising." Kagome explained, and watched as Lin pushed himself to his feet.

He took a few steps before looking back at her. She could see the appreciation in his eyes though none shown in his expression. He reminded her a bit of Sesshomaru in that way. It made her wonder if maybe it was partly his influence.

"Shippo, that didn't make you too uncomfortable did it?" She asked softly as she looked at the shiki who hadn't moved at all from where he was curled around her.

"He said it was a nostalgic feeling." Lin answered as he watched how his shiki curled into this woman like a child seeking attention.

He was surprised when Sesshomaru said that was exactly what it was.

"How do you know them? These two have been with my family for generations." Lin asked, and Kagome smiled gently down at Shippo.

"I guess you could say that I met them in another life. Kazuya already knows some of this, but I'll explain so Lin does as well. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was asked by my cousin, Houshou, to help on an investigation of the old school building that the principal had hired him for." Kagome said as she gently stroked the shiki's head before continuing.

"I was born a miko, and so I am a little different than a trained miko like Ayako. I was also trained in ways much older than she was. It means that my previous incarnations were also mikos, and so I have abilities. Like my healing. I can also see other people's auras. Which is how I know that you are more than you would have others believe, Kazuya." Lin sat a bit straighter as he glance at the teen.

"I knew there was something about you." Kazuya said, not all that surprised.

She had alluded to knowing as much earlier.

"I am concerned though. Your aura is broken and frayed. As if there is a part of you that is missing. I searched the scrolls at our shrine and discovered a few things. You are a twin, are you not?" She asked, and his stillness was all she needed for an answer.

"Why would it matter if he is?" Lin asked carefully, and Kagome reached into her bag before pulling out an old scroll.

"I did not know if you would believe me, and so I brought this with me." She said before handing it to Lin as he was closer to her.

"What is it, Lin?" Kazuya asked as he noticed the beginning of alarm in the man that was only noticeable to him from his years having known him.

"Your aura is a reflection of you. Of your soul. Yours is broken. There are rare cases in twins when they are literally born with two parts of the same soul. As long as the both are living then everything is fine. They balance each other, and make a whole. When one of them dies, however, that

balance is no longer there. This can be dangerous for the one who remains." Kagome explained as Lin read.

"You have an ability as well. Abilities like ours that are outside the norm for humans are connected with our souls. It is very powerful, and I would guess that your sibling did as well. Whatever that ability was countered yours and balanced it out just as they did your soul. However, that is no longer there, and it is pushing just under the surface. If you lose control of it…"

Lin handed the scroll to Kazuya to read for himself. It had told of exactly what she was talking about, and what could be done. If they united the two then she could mend the damage. If not then he could die if he lost control. To unite the two she would have to be in contact with both Kazuya and his sibling. Her alarm grew when Lin looked at her, and she could see that it would not be good news.

"My shiki have said that we can trust you. Does that mean we can trust that none of this leaves here?" Lin asked, and Kagome nodded her agreement.

She hadn't planned on telling anyone else in the first place.

"Kazuya has a twin brother. He came to Japan, but has gone missing, and is assumed dead. We are here looking for him. Is there anything that can be done until we find him?" The words were heavy, and only affirmed what Kagome had already suspected.

"Without his brother I can not mend the break. I can stabilize it, and make it easier on him until you find him. The problem is that I would have to have daily contact. Like spreading a balm on a wound. It won't fix the problem, but it will help by providing a filter. If he were to actively use too much of his abilities than it may overpower what I would do." Kagome explained as Kazuya finished reading, and when she knew she had his attention she continued speaking directly you him.

"The daily contact would be needed because it is your soul that is broken. Your aura only reflects that. I would have to link myself to you. That way my own soul will act as a temporary substitute for your brother-" She stopped as Shippo and Sesshomaru's power flared in displeasure.

She looked at Lin to see they were speaking.

"They said that it is dangerous for you to do so." Lin looked at her sharply.

"For me, it can be. I would be linked to Kazuya. If he were to overuse his abilities it could overpower me, and I may be in just as much trouble as him. That is why I said it would only be a temporary fix. The only permanent solution is to find his brother, but it would help until then." Kagome answered, and felt Shippo squeeze her a little tighter.

"What kind of contact are you talking about?" Kazuya asked as Lin seemed to be listening to something.

"Just like when I healed Masako or Lin I would need skin contact. I push ki through that contact when healing. What I would need to do with you would be more than that the first time. The first time I would have to form the connection. After that I would just have to strengthen it periodically, but it would be daily so it wouldn't weaken too much. It would be a balancing act. Too little and the connection would break leaving you vulnerable, but too much and one of us could die if the other does." Kagome explained as she recalled everything Kaede had taught her about this in the past.

It was not something to do lightly.

"Why would you go so far for someone you barely know?" Kazuya asked, and both we surprised when Lin answered.

"That's just who she is, apparently." Kagome smiled a bit as she knew Shippo had to have been the one to tell him that.

"Shippo knows me well." She said as he moved up to nuzzle at her cheek.

"When would we start?" Kazuya asked, and Kagome nodded as she knew that question meant he would probably accept her offer.

"I would need a few days to prepare. Now, I think we need to talk about our current case. Have you noticed…"

It was the start to what would be a very long evening.

123

Kagome yawned as she left the Principal's office. Kazuya had conducted the first part of his experiment on them, and now she was free for the rest of the day. She had spent most of the evening with Kazuya and Lin only to go home and faceplant into her bed. She watched as Mai followed Kazuya down the hall while Kuroda went back to class and the rest of the small group talked about what to do today.

"Kagome?" The voice was soft, and Kagome looked over to see Masako standing with her away for Houshou, John and Ayako.

"Masako. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I could have been. Thank you for whatever it was you did yesterday." Masako said and Kagome motioned her with walk with her so they were moving away from the others.

"You're welcome. Would you like me to heal the bruising? I couldn't yesterday because I knew they were calling an ambulance. I could make it a bit easier to move at least." Kagome spoke lowly so no one else would here.

"You could do that?" Masako asked with some interest, and Kagome could tell from her posture that she was feeling rather stiff.

"If you like. Just please don't tell anyone. I really don't like attention." She entreated knowing that one more of her secrets wasn't really secret any more.

"That would be appreciated." Masako gave her a small smile of thanks and a slight nod.

"Alright. Let's do that, and then would you like to get lunch?" Kagome asked before leading her outside to her car.

At Masako's questioning look about lunch Kagome smile a bit.

"We can talk. Get to know each other a bit. We run in similar circles so it would be nice to know a familiar face. Plus, my little brother loves your show. It'll give me something to brag about to him later. My treat." Kagome told her only to see here eyes crinkle at the edges in a silent laugh.

"Okay. That would be nice."

123

Kagome met up with everyone again at the old building the next day. They all stood outside the boarded up room as they waited to see the result of Kazuya's experiment. She was pleased to see that Lin had joined them that day as he help a camera up to record the results for later review. He was still using a crutch so she knew he was going to act out still being inures to avoid questions. She almost smiled when he glanced at her as Shippo rush over to wrap around her when she arrived.

"So what's the plan for today, Naru." Houshou asked, and Kagome noticed that he had started calling Kazuya by the moniker Mai had come up with.

She was sure he would be stuck with it. Soon the rest of them might start calling him that as it became a habit. Just like she had already heard both Mai and Ayako calling him Monk.

"Yes. Let's hope for your sake you don't embarrass yourself yet again." Ayako sain in a tone that made Kagome want to say something to shut her up.

"Now, would you two please confirm that the paper you signed yesterday hasn't been tampered with." Kazuya said as he stepped back to allow John and Mai to looked the paper on the boards over.

"Yeah, okay. Looks good to me. What about you John?" Mai asked seeing that it was her signature.

"Fine." John confirmed before he and Mai stepped back and Kazuya moved forward.

"Alright." He said slapping a crowbar into the palm of his other hand before prying the wood apart to expose the inside of the room.

"Oh, my lord." John said as they looked inside.

"The chair. It's moved." He continued as they all entered the room to see an empty circle drawn onto the floor boards and a chairs toppled over nearby.

"Indeed it has." Kazuya confirmed as he moved over the the computer that was sitting on the nearby desk.

"So what exactly does this prove?" Ayako asked; doubt heavy in her voice.

"Would you care to explain?" Houshou asked as Kagome moved over to a chair near the desk and took a seat.

"I'd like to thank you all for your co-operation. I'll be finishing this investigation today." Kazuya said, and that was all Kagome needed to know.

She listened as Kazuya explained his finding, and received a barrage of questions and responses. She relaxed into Shippo's grip as she let them work it out on their own. She had told them from the beginning that there was no spirit. Masako said the same time, and they had been too stubborn to listen. Kuroda shouldn't have even been involved in the first place. Kazuya had only allowed it because she claimed to see spirits, and the voice of another medium could have been valuable. Instead she had been a problem.

Two days before she had told him what she sensed from the doors. There hadn't been any spiritual ki, but there was a trance of psychic ki. With psychic ki it was harder to detect because it was connected to a living being it left no real residue. It had been a good thing she had stayed behind until the doors stopped slamming. Once she had mentioned it, Kazuya seemed to have come to his own conclusion. She had just let it go after that. Honestly, Kazuya would likely have been able to figure it out without her observation

As far as Kagome was concerned this case had been over two days ago. Now her attention was on stabilizing Kazuya. That took precedence, and she had already started preparations to establish the connection. Shippo shook around her as it in laughter, and Kagome's attention was drawn to what the others were doing.

"Oh, I had no idea you were so sensitive. Do you have a girlfriend?" Ayako was flirting very blatantly with Kazuya.

"I'm not sure I fully understand your question." Kazuya replied without really giving her an answer.

Kagome had no doubt that he actually did understand what the woman was getting at. He was far too smart not too.

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Even though you are quite young." Ayako persisted as she shifted her body in a way she must have thought appealing.

"Although I do appreciate the offer, I must decline. I'm too used to looking at myself in the mirror." Kazuya brushed off her flirtation, and caused the majority of the group to laugh at the same time.

Kagome smiled a bit, and her shoulders shook in suppressed laughter at their amusement before Lin's gaze caught her eye. She knew he was curious about her. Shippo shifted as he played with her hair, and her hand came up to gently pat his head in affection. Her connection to his shiki had still not been explained, but he seemed to have accepted the current situation. Kagome had to wonder what Sesshomaru and Shippo must have told him.

Soon enough everyone started heading out. Kagome stood to help Lin as he started breaking down the setup of monitors, wires, and shelves that remained after they had fled the building. Lin and Kagome had the set-up quickly broken down between the two of them. They were working on packing everything away in a comfortable silence when Houshou came in.

"Ready to go, Kagome? I was thinking I'd stop by and see Aunt Maki." He said referring to her mother.

"You go ahead. I'm going to help finish up here. I drove today so I'll be fine." Kagome replied as she finished winding the audio cable and packed it away.

"Are you sure?" Kagome went to respond when Lin chimed in.

"Go ahead. We can handle the rest." Kagome looked at him before nodding slowly.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon." Kagome asked, and turned to leave with her cousin when he nodded.

"Something I should know about?" Houshou asked after hearing what she said.

"Not really." Kagome smiled softly as she felt Shippo slip from her shoulders to return to Lin.

123456

If there are any mistakes in the translation it's all Google's fault….

Gùzhí de rén. - Stubborn man.

Nǐ shì shéi? - Who are you?

Lóng niǎo - Caged bird (the translation of what 'Kagome' means)

Nǐ nìngyuàn nǐ de tuǐ huàile? - You'd rather your leg stay broken?

AN: Well that's the latest, and wraps up Evil Spirits All Over. Next is 3.5 where we will see the connection to stabilize Naru be formed. Hope you liked the Kagome/Lin interaction. I had a bit of fun writing it. My husband has already read and approved 3.5 and 4 so I'll be posting them over the next few days after I review them. Let me know what you thought, and thanks for reviewing.

~Ryu


	4. Episode 3 Point 2

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

Episode 3.5: Forming the Connection

"What is all this for, Kagome?" Souta asked his sister about a week later as he helped her load her car.

"I'm helping someone that needs it. All of the water is from the spring that's in the forest. It's been purified of any outside taint." She replied as he pushed the last case of water bottles into the back seat.

"You're preparing some kind of ritual, aren't you?" He asked as he thought about the things he had learned in his own training as a priest.

He was in high school, and part of the soccer team. He loved the game, and had plans to continue with it in college. His training as a priest was really more of a family obligation, but it was one he did take seriously. Much like their cousin was trained as a monk, but had gone on to play in a band as an adult.

"Yes. I will be fasting for a few days starting today." She answered before shutting the door to the car and tossing her purse in through the passenger side window.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked knowing she was ready to leave.

"Not really. This isn't really something you can help me with. Tell Mama I don't know when I'll be home tonight." Kagome said before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Hey, Kagome?" Souta said as he hesitated closing the door for her.

"Yeah?"

"You're not getting into anything bad, are you? I just don't want to see you hurt again." Kagome looked up to see that he was worried about her.

She smiled gently back at him. Kagome knew that her family had been worried the whole time she had been traveling through the well. She had come home beaten up and bloody a few times. That was before she'd had full control and knowledge of what she could do. Even seven years after the well had sealed they would feel the need to make sure she was alright on occasion. It was one of the reasons she made sure to keep in contact with them daily.

"How about this. I have to do the ritual at the spring in the forest. I'll have two people with me when I get back. We'll have dinner together, and you can meet them. They're good people, I promise. I'll be working together with them for a while yet anyway." Kagome said knowing both she and Kazuya would be hungry by then.

"Okay. Be careful." He agreed as he shut her door for her with a relieved expression.

She watched as he ran around the car, and up the stairs. Kagome knew that she was lucky. She had been born into a family that cared so much for her. Souta was the best little brother she could have asked for.

123

"Xiàwǔ hǎo." Kagome greeted Lin as he answered the door to the SPR office, and she promptly set a case of the water bottles into his arms before turning back to grab the other one from in front of the door where she had placed it.

Lin looked at the case he was holding before leading the way inside. Kagome followed him into the consultation area where there was a small kitchen attached.

They both set the cases down before Kagome pulled out one of the bottles, and looked at Lin. She could see his shiki nearby before Shippo was quickly perched on her shoulder as he wrapped around her. It reminded her of her time in the past and made her smile a bit.

"Where is he?" She asked simply as they left the kitchenette.

"His office." Lin said as he pointed to the door across from where they were standing.

Kagome didn't say anything more before knocking on the door he had shown her. There was a muffled reply, and she took that as permission to enter the room. She was surprised at how immaculate the office space was, and how bare.

"You're trying too hard, and not hard enough at the same time." She said the first thing that came to here mind.

"Excuse me?" Kazuya asked as her looked up at her at the strange statement.

"Most people would have at least a photo in their workspace when they spend so much of their time there. You have nothing at all in here. I know you don't want people to know who you really are, but you should at least add a bit of a personal touch." She said before taking one of the two chairs in front of him.

Lin sat in the other after closing the door for extra privacy.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kazuya replied as he glanced around his office and realized the woman was right.

"I hope you enjoyed your tea, and had a good breakfast. It'll be the last one for the next three days." Kagome said before placing the bottle of spring water in front of him.

"What is this?" He asked as he picked up the bottle, but they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door after entering the room outside.

"Naru?" Kagome recognized Mai's voice from the other side.

"What is it Mai?" Kazuya asked as the door opened.

"Would you like me to get you some more tea? Oh! Hello Kagome." The teen said as she noticed the young woman seated in the room.

"Hello Mai." Kagome greeted the girl before Kazuya spoke up.

"I'm in a meeting right now. We have everything we need, and we're not to be disturbed. Have you finished the filing?" The sheepish look was all he needed to see to know his answer.

"I'm almost done." Mai defended, and Kazuya just brushed it off.

"You may go home once it's finished." He dismissed her, and they waited until she had closed the door with a huff at his dismissal.

"Anyway, as I was about to say, that is water from the spring on the grounds of our shrine. It's been purified. We both will have to fast for three days while drinking this to cleanse ourselves of any impurities. There are two more cases in my car for your room at the hotel." Kagome said as she went right back to what she had come here for.

"Why the cleansing?" He asked as she knew he would.

"It's part of the ritual process and with something like this I'm not taking chances, To cleanse the body is the cleanse the soul. In three days I'll need you to come to the shrine. There we can do the ritual starting with cleaning ourselves in the spring itself. After everything is done my family will have dinner waiting for us." She explained before taking her own bottle of water out of her bag and having a drink.

"Your family?" Kazuya asked in disbelief.

"We will be working together, and spending a lot of time together. My brother would like to meet you so he can be reassured that I'll be alright." Kagome explained as she knew she would have to.

She would have to trust these two if she wanted to help Kazuya.

"Why would he need reassurance?" Lin asked as Shippo tightened around her in an effort to comfort, and Sesshomaru floated between them as if standing guard.

Guard over him, or Kagome, he wasn't sure.

"When I first found out that I was born a miko, and not just training as one, it was only when I found my life in danger. My ki surged as it tried to stop the threat. It caused my family a lot of grief as that wasn't the end of it, and they still worry about the things I do. You would only be meeting them once, and we will be hungry by that point anyway." She told them before patting Shippo to let him know she was fine.

"Alright. Three days then."

123

"Alright. I'll need you to change into this before we go to the spring." Kagome said three days later when Kazuya and Lin had arrived at the shrine.

Dressed in traditional miko garb she looked a bit different that they had seen her before. She handed the teen some hakama before leading them both to the house. She opened the door to reveal a warm and homey atmosphere. The smell of food twisted her stomach in longing. The inside was decorated with a mix of the traditional Japanese, but there were hints of Chinese touches that Lin couldn't help but notice.

While Kagome showed Kazuya to the bathroom to change, Lin's eyes were drawn to the figurines made from jade and peach wood. His eyes traced the shapes as he was reminded of his childhood home. His mother had a few like these as well. He didn't hear Kagome come back in the room, but his shiki had let him know.

"Tāmen shǔyú wǒ de zǔmǔ." Kagome told him as she seen what had held his interest.

"Tā shì zhōngguó rén ma?" He asked as he started putting the pieces together in his mind.

"Tā céngjīng shì. Tā láizì chóngqìng." Kagome said softly, and it was then knew he was right.

Kagome was of mixed nationality. Her grandmother had been from China, It explained how Kagome was so fluent in the language. She had been born a miko, and her grandmother was likely the one who had taught her the difference between the two type of shiki. She was likely not the only one who had inherited abilities from her spiritual bloodline.

"Ready?" She asked when Kazuya had come back into the room bare chested in only the black hakama she had given him.

At his nod she lead the way back outside before turning to walk into the forest at the back of the shrine. It was about a ten minute walk before they made it to the spring. Already there was an area set up with two burners placed just far apart enough for someone to sit between them. The birds sang in the trees around the area while the spring was crystal clear and inviting. A large wooden bowl was placed next to the spring.

"The water will still be cold. Lin, you can watch from wherever you want to, but once we've started, remember not to touch either of us." Kagome said and only turned away after she had received a nod.

Kagome slid off her shoes before wading into the water as she picked up the bowl. She gestured to Kazuya to follow, and so he also joined her. Using the bowl she filled it before pouring it over one side of her body with a splash. Then she repeated the same motion with the other side. She repeated this process a few times before handing the bowl to Kazuya.

"Just think about the purpose of what we are doing and clear your mind of any negativity. Focus on the water. Once you feel you've centered yourself then join me by the burners." Kagome explained before dousing her face a few times, and leaving the water.

She lit both of them and let the flame burn slowly at the charcoal and herbs. Thick smoke wafted up before she took a seat on one side, but leaving enough room for Kazuya when he sat down shortly after. She moved so that their knees were almost brushing as her long hair came down to pool on the ground behind her.

It was then that both Lin and Kazuya noticed it. She'd apparently had some concealer on because there was now a mark set over her third eye chakra. It might have looked like a birthmark except for the shape. The circle stood out right in the center, and on either side wee thin lines that looked like wings.

"It's a sacred mark formed by my ki once I completed my training. Only my immediate family has seen it, and now you two. Ready?" She asked as brown eyes met deep blue as she conveyed the trust she was putting in them to keep her secrets.

"Yes." Kazuya replied, and all her focus centered on him.

"Alright. You might feel some warmth or a buzzing from my energy." She warned before leaning forward.

She placed her right hand over his heart chakra, and her left on his crown chakra. Her brown eyes closed as she concentrated her pure ki, and channeled it into him. Kazuya felt his body flood with warmth as her ki enveloped him slowly. Kagome's soul was larger than most, and so she only pulled on a small part of it to create a thin thread. Pushing that through the link she had created she used that thread to tie them together. Kazuya felt a thrumming energy flare as the connection was made. Now that they were linked she reinforced that thread with a mixture of healing ki as well as her pure ki to stabilize it. Making sure that the connection was stable, Kagome slowly pulled back into herself.

Both hands slipped from Kazuya's skin as exhaustion settled in. Neither one of them knew it, but over three hours had passed. Kagome slumped forward tiredly before Kazuya caught her. Taking a few deep breaths she looked up to examine his aura.

It didn't flux and flicker around as wildly as it had before. The golden color of his psychic ki wasn't pushing to the surface as strongly as it had been. He was more balanced than before, but the cracked and broken edges remained. Now they would have to find his brother.

"It's done. Oh, I'm tired…" Kagome groaned as she sat herself up and slowly snuffed out the burners.

"How do you feel?" Lin asked Kazuya as he walked up to them and the teen got to his feet.

"Alright. Like I have better control." Kazuya answered him.

"You should be fine to use your abilities in small bouts. Too much though and the connection could destabilize. We shou-" Kagome was saying only to be interrupted.

"You said you weren't going to get yourself into trouble." A voice said from the edge of the trees and Kagome felt her breath hitch as the three of them turned to see the teen who was Kazuya's age standing there.

"Souta I-" She started to say only for his eyes to narrow on her at what he knew would be an attempt at an excuse.

"Was that what I think it was?" Souta asked as he walked up to his sister who was so tired she couldn't bring herself to stand yet.

"It was. You have been training for the Second Sight. Look at him, and tell me what you see." She said as she resigned herself to his being upset with her.

Lin and Kazuya watched as the teen that they assumed was Kagome's brother closed his eyes. After concentrating he opened them again. It was then he could see why she had gone so far. He could also see, as Kazuya and Kagome were near each other, how there aura swayed and moved together. This was a sign of the link that she had formed.

"Báichī." Souta called her with a sigh.

He knew what it all meant. Kagome wasn't the only one who had studied the old scrolls. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Mom says dinner is ready. Can you stand?" Souta asked seeing as she still hadn't moved from her spot.

"I think so." Kagome said as she tried, and Souta caught her as she almost fell.

"You used too much energy." He told her before lifting her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as he shifted her until her had a better hold of her.

"Sure you are. Come on. You can change back into your clothes at the house before we eat." Souta called over to the two he was unfamiliar with.

They followed him back to the house in silence. When they got there Kazuya dressed back into his own clothing while Kagome changed out of her miko garb, and then everyone sat down to dinner. Mrs. Higurashi, happy that her daughter wasn't fasting anymore had made a large array of food. Lin was surprised to see a few dishes he had not eaten since leaving China.

Dinner was spent introducing Kazuya and Lin to her family. She told them she would be working on cases with them from now on. Mrs. Higurashi was relieved that she wouldn't be working alone anymore. After the introductions, time passed in quiet conversation about passed cases, and how Kazuya ran the SPR.

123456

If there are any mistakes in the translations I blame Google...

Xiàwǔ hǎo - Good afternoon

Tāmen shǔyú wǒ de zǔmǔ. - They belonged to my grandmother.

Tā shì zhōngguó rén ma? - She is Chinese?

Tā céngjīng shì. Tā láizì chóngqìng. - She was. She was from Chongqing.

Báichī. - Idiot.

AN: I know this one was shorter than the other two. I've made up for it in the next chapter though. Hope you liked it!

~Ryu


	5. Episode 4

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

 **(Bold)** \- Chinese translation to english. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame Google...

Episode 4: The Doll House Part One

It was now about three months after that first case. There had been other small cases since then, but nothing they had needed help from more than one or two of the others. Kagome had become a regular sight in the SPR building as she drifted between Lin and Naru's separate offices. It had been a strange sight to Mai at first, but she had grown used to it after awhile. She really didn't have a choice as none of them would tell her why Kagome was there every day.

It was about a month after Kagome had established to temporary connection to Naru that she had been told everything. She now knew who Naru's really was, about his brother Eugene, and about Lin's connection to them. It was because of this that she had volunteered to help with the paperwork that Mai was not allowed to handle. There was a lot more of that type of paperwork than what Mai handled, and so that had been the reason Lin was always so busy. With Kagome's help he at least got to see the bed in his hotel room a bit more often.

Naru also found her helpful to have around when he wanted someone to bounce ideas off when it came to the debate of science versus spiritual. She had pretty much told him to worry about the scientific part of the investigation while she did the spiritual. They had gotten to know each other, and how the other thought this way. Against her better judgment she was starting to feel some affection towards the young analytically minded scientist and his guardian.

Now it was a humid morning in July when Lin had texted her about a case that Naru had accepted three days ago. Naru, Mai and Lin were already there for the first official consultation, and he had sent her the address. It was a private residence this time. Kagome sent him a quick text back to let him know she would be on her way shortly before tucking her phone back into her pocket. She finished sweeping the shrine grounds and stored the broom away in the shed.

Once in her room she pulled out her duffle bag. Picking out enough clothes for at least three days, toiletries, and anything else she might need she packed them away. Anything else she might need on a case was already waiting in the trunk of her car. Wit her bag ready Kagome left down the stairs and into the living room where her mother was watching the news.

"I'm going out on a case, Mama. I'll probably be gone a few days again." Kagome said as she hefted her bag over her shoulder and picked up her purse and keys from the coffee table.

"Alright, dear. You be safe, and tell those boys to stay out of trouble too." Mrs. Higurashi said; calling Lin a boy in a way only a mother could of a grown man.

"I will. Bye." She said before heading out the door.

She checked the address on her phone before getting into the car knowing she had a bit of a drive to make.

123

About two hours later, and Kagome had just pulled into the drive, and parked behind the SPR van. Already she could see that they had unloaded and set up base judging from the lack of equipment in the back. She had also seen Houshou and Ayako's cars as she pulled up. Leaving her bags in the car Kagome made her way quickly to the front door and knocked.

"Yes?" A young woman answered the door and peered curiously over at Kagome with a soft expression.

"Are you Ms. Noriko, perhaps?" She asked just to confirm.

"Yes. Oh, you're part of the Shibuya Psychic Research aren't you. I think I remember seeing you when I was at the office." The woman said as she motioned her inside.

"I am. It's nice to meet you officially. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry I'm a little late. I had duties to attend at my family's shrine." Kagome apologized as she entered the house.

"Thank you for coming. It's this way." Noriko smiled as she led her to where the base had been set up before leaving her at the door.

"-with the woman of the house not getting along with her sister in law." She could hear Mai's voice as she entered the room silently.

"Noriko?" Houshou asked.

"I'd buy it. That Kana woman does seen to be a bit unpleasant." Ayako agreed as she thought of the woman.

"Your welcome." Mai chimed smugly as if she had just solved the entire case.

"It's amateurish at best. In cases where a human is to blame for a poltergeist the culprit is usually a teenager, or an adolescent child. Noriko is already in her twenties. So, she doesn't meet the age requirement." Naru shot down here entire theory, and Kagome could see her deflate with every word that left her boss's lips.

"But-" Mai went to object, but Naru didn't give her the chance.

"It is true that there are women who are sensitive to the paranormal. So I'll consider that in my final decision." Kagome shook her head at Mai's expression.

"You shouldn't scowl so much, Mai. It can cause wrinkles later in life." Kagome said as she let them know she was there since no one but Lin and Naru had seemed to notice.

"Kagome!" Mai said as she startled and whirled around to see the woman as she walk passed everyone and stopped by Naru.

Her hand came up to rest on the teens shoulder; fingers resting against the skin of his neck in a way that might have been considered flirtatious. Yet, Naru didn't react to the skin contact. He had grown used to he small touches throughout the day over the last couple months. With the exception of Lin, the others in the room stared at the contact. They had seen small gestures here and there, but were still not sure what to think of it.

"I just want to read through the case file before I do an initial scan. Where is it?" She asked before Naru leaned over and picked up the file.

"Here you are. See what you make of it." Naru said as he handed it to her, and she nodded before sliding her hand away to sit in the chair next to Lin.

"Nǐ hǎo." Kagome greeted the older man as she usually did before opening the folder.

 **(Hello.)**

Kagome had figured out that Lin was more comfortable speaking with her privately. Over the last two months he had explained that he hated the Japanese, and why. She hadn't said much more than for him to think of her as Chinese then. He already knew she was of mixed heritage, and she didn't mind it. She could understand why he felt the way he did. To make him more comfortable she spoke in chinese when they were alone, and in Japanese when around others. They had soon fell into a routine that was comfortable for them both as they worked together.

The file wasn't very long. The house had four occupants. Noriko Morishita, her brother who was currently away for work, his wife Kana, and daughter Ayami. Furniture rattling on its own, knocking sounds, and doors opening and closing on their own were reported by Noriko as what had prompted the investigation. Kagome closed the file. There had to be more, but it might take a few days for anything substantial to happen as they waited. The best thing she could do right now was to look for any residue of spiritual energy.

Kagome looked up at the monitors to get a general layout of the house before standing to find that Ayako and Houshou were both doing a walk through. When she turned to look at the rest of the room that had been chosen for their base she found that she was alone with Naru and Lin in the room. Taking the opportunity for what it was she channeled more of her ki through her hand before touching the back of Naru's to further stabilize the connection.

"I'll do my scan from here. I don't want to alarm the family if I find something, and it's quiet here now." Kagome said softly after a minute.

At the nod from Naru she moved to the middle of the floor. She allowed herself to fall into a trance like state as she pushed her ki outward. First into the room, and then to the hallway to the rest of the house. Kagome felt herself gasp as she encountered residue in every room in the house. Pushing outward even more she covered the grounds around the house and found more outside. Multiple energy signatures. Most of them were young, but there was one that was illusive. The sound of crying startled her from her trance, and she jumped. Opening her eyes with a gasp, Kagome's energy snapped back to her, and caused her to sway on her feet. Two strong hands caught her, and she looked up to see Lin looking down at her.

"There's something wrong here." Kagome choked, and Lin led her to the couch where she sat down and tried to get her bearings.

"What did you find?" Naru asked, and she hadn't even noticed that he had moved closer to her.

She didn't even notice the tears that had welled up in her eyes at the sound of the cry she had heard.

"This place is coated in multiple signatures. There's so much residue that I can't even pinpoint a specific area. Most of them are young, but there was another. It's illusive, and so I couldn't get a reading on it. I could swear I heard…" Kagome trailed off as Lin stepped back, and listened with Naru.

At some point during her trance state, Ayako and Houshou had both returned. Houshou cam to sit next to her. He put an arm around her comfortingly, and Kagome allowed herself to lean against his shoulder as she calmed. Her mind was all over the place. She had never experienced something like that before.

"Well? Spit it out." Ayako demanded impatiently with her arms cross haughtily from her seat on the other couch.

"I'm not sure what that was. I could swear I heard a child crying, but I've never had something like that happen. It startled me. When I'm in that state I'm not supposed to have any awareness outside of the energy. Did it resonate through my ki? It shouldn't be possible." Kagome said as she looked up at Naru.

"I'm not sure. We still don't have enough information." Naru answered, and it looked like he was thinking so Kagome turned to her cousin.

"Houshou could you go to my car and get my purse? I need to call Souta. Maybe the answer is in one of the scrolls at the shrine." She asked him, and sighed with some relief when he answered.

"Yeah. You just rest here until I get back." He said, and she could see he was concerned for her.

"How long was I out of it?" Kagome asked Naru once her cousin left.

"A few hours. We're currently waiting for results on an experiment Though I'm doubtful we'll find anything." Naru replied as Mai came running into the room.

"Are you okay, Kagome? Monk told me something happened." The concern was audible in her voice, and Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine, Mai. Just needing some answers of my own." Kagome assured her before waiting for Houshou to come back with her phone.

She only hoped her brother could find something.

123

It was almost nine by the time Kagome had gotten off the phone with her brother. He had been both concerned and curious about what she had experienced. Souta had told her he would talk with their grandfather, and get his help searching for an answer. She thanked him for his help, and he had said he would get back to her. Now she would just have to wait.

She was curious to see if she could find out more by looking again, but was also warey to attempt it. Kagome didn't know what had happened or why. She had ignored Ayako's comments about the reliability of her information. Kagome had just returned to sit in front of the monitors with Lin to keep an eye on things.

"Any movement?" Naru ask Lin as the man kept an eye on the vase they were using for the experiment in the living room.

"Not yet." Lin replied; he hadn't taken his eye off that screen since before Kagome had called Souta.

The sound of the door opening had them all looking to see who it was. In the doorway was a woman Kagome could only assume must have been Noriko's sister in law, Kana. She looked to be out of breath as she panted, and must have run to speak to them.

"Come quickly." She said once she had caught her breath, and everyone except for Kagome and Lin ran after her as she led them upstairs.

Kagome kept an eye on the monitors, but she lost sight of them as they entered a room. She knew that was supposed to be the little girl's room. They had been asked not to record inside the bedrooms, and so there was no camera to show what had happened. Kagome checked the other cameras to see if there was anything going on in the rest of the house.

It was when she got to the living room that she saw movement.

"Lin!" Kagome called his name as she drew attention to it, but by the time he looked that movent had already stopped.

It had happen so quickly she couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. They both stared at the screen. They were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of a loud horrifying scream. Kagome's feet were moving before she even knew why, and she took off down the hall.

She came to a stop just as the others joined her at the doorway to the living room. It was then that she could see the extent of what had been moved in the room. There wasn't one thing left untouched. Everything from the carpet to the things hanging on the walls was flipped over.

"Classic poltergeist activity." Monk observed as he looked around the room.

"It's a simple earth spirit. I'll have it driven out of the house by tomorrow morning. You'll see. Night everyone." Ayako replied before turning and leaving with an arrogant waive.

"Where does she get her confidence?" Mai asked a little dumbfounded as the older woman walked away.

"What's up, Naru? You look like you're onto something. Care to share with the rest of us?" Monk asked, and Kagome had an idea already of what the dark haired teen was thinking.

"Don't you think this response is a little quick? Paranormal phenomena tend to have an aversion to outsiders. Usually any signs of a haunting back off in the first twenty four hours of an investigation." Naru answered as his eyes slowly slid over the room.

"Really?" Mai asked, and Kagome knew she still had so much to learn.

"If you've ever watch those tv shows that cover famous haunted houses usually nothing substantial ever happens of camera, right? Normally the spirits will shy away from the visitor initially, but that's not the case here. I think this is full on hatred." Monk answered as Kagome moved through the room and stretched her senses.

One again she was picking up on several different residues.

"You thinking the same thing I am?" Naru asked looking at the monk.

"Yeah. The house is aware of out presence, and it's quickly becoming angry with us. So if you couple that with these increasingly brazen attempts to scar us off… we're dealing with a poltergeist that means business." Monk's expression didn't inspire any confidence, and Kagome bit her lip as she kept her ki at a low hum under her skin.

"You think it has something to do with earlier?" Kagome asked as she thought about her attempt to get a read on the house.

"I doubt it. Your reading may have been what tipped it off that we're looking for it, but I don't think it's the reason for this kind of reaction." Monk said as he ruffled her hair to reassure her a bit; like a child.

"We may have a hard time with this one." Naru said before telling Mai to reposition the camera as he declared both the Living room and Ayami's bedroom off limits for safety.

123

The next day was quiet as they ran more standard tests. The experiment with the vase had yielded no results, and so it was concluded that the cause wasn't the people who inhabited the home. Kagome spent her time monitoring the rooms with Lin as she waited on the call from her brother that would hopefully give her some answers. It was a school day, and so she knew that unless their grandfather had found something she could be waiting a while.

Ayako had attempted an exorcism, but Kagome was doubtful of her success. She didn't care much for the woman, and she doubted her capabilities, but she did have some training. They were different in that, and it was that difference that kept Kagome quiet of the matter. There may be something yet about the woman that would prove to be of use on a case, but that didn't mean that her overconfidence in her abilities didn't make Kagome want to say something.

There was a stark difference in being confident in what you can do, but you also had to be able to recognize what you couldn't. What was beyond your capabilities. It was that overconfidence that could one day hurt one of the people she was coming to care about. Kagome had learned a lot through their mistakes in the feudal era. It had come at a cost, and it was a hard lesson learned.

That and the woman's voice just grated on her nerves as she proclaimed 'earth spirit' on every case.

Night had fallen before anything out of the ordinary happened. Kagome had stayed to watch the monitors, and keep an eye on things as Naru, Monk, and Mai went running as one of the women of the house screamed. Watching the monitors she could tell something must have happened in the kitchen this time, but the problem was that the camera hadn't picked up on anything unusual except for the flame that suddenly shot out from the stove. Kana had been nearby, and could have been hurt if she were any closer.

"Tā shì jǐnggào wǒmen tuì hòu háishì hé wǒmen yīqǐ wán?" Kagome muttered as she replayed the video, and when Lin glanced at her she knew she had his attention.

 **(Is it warning us to back off, or is it playing with us?)**

"Zài zuótiān wǎnshàng de shìjiàn zhīhòu, xiànzài kàn lái, zhè gèng xiàng shì yīgè wánpí de xiǎohái wànnòng èzuòjù, kàn kàn dàrén kěnéng zuò shénme." Kagome explained, and waited as Lin seen to be thinking about what she had said.

 **(After the events of last night, and now today, it seems more like a naughty child playing pranks to see what the adults might do.)**

He looked back at the screen in front of him where the group had just gone into Noriko's room.

"Nǐ kěnéng yǒu yīdiǎn." He finally said just as there was a loud banging that sounded like it was coming from everywhere in the house.

 **(You may have a point.)**

Kagome went to stand in alarm as she looked around to try to pinpoint the noise. Lin caught her arm and she almost fell when the house started shaking. Holding onto Lin, the house shook several more times before there was a loud crash from somewhere else in the house. It was only after that the house stopped, and she was able to stand properly. She looked up at Lin.

"Xièxiè." Kagome said, and it was then she had a random thought.

 **(Thanks.)**

The man in front of her who she had been working with for the past couple months was damned handsome. She felt her cheeks flush a bit as he nodded and let her go. She snapped herself out of her daze when he turned to look at the monitors to see if he could find out what happened. A few things had been shifted from the shaking, but nothing stood out of place so they went back to work.

I was only once the rest of the team made it back into the room that they found out. Both about the heavy bookcase that had almost crushed Noriko, and how it seemed to be a reaction caused by Ayami shouting.

123

It was the next day when the team had all gathered in the base to talk about what had happened. Lin and Kagome sat side by side in front of the monitors while everyone watched on as they stood behind them. Lin kept an eye on the readings and activity in the house while Kagome had set to work review and compiling all the footage of activity that they had managed to catch on camera. They were close enough that she could feel when the man next to her would move, but blocks out the thoughts of last night as she concentrated on the video.

"So what is that? Two huge failures in a row?" Monk asked Ayako how was standing next to him.

"I guess I'm just a useless waste of space then." She said before turning and leaving as she didn't want to deal with him.

"So, yesterday, what was that?" Mai asked softly as if she couldn't understand what was going on.

"It seemed to react to the little girl shouting, and it could be tied to the image of the child you mentioned seeing it the kitchen." Monk to her as she turned to look at him.

"I believe that Ayami's behind this." Naru stated to give his own opinion.

"I thought the suggestion experiment that you conducted proved the culprit wasn't human. How much confidence do you put in that test of yours?" Monk asked as he turned his attention away from Mai.

"One hundred percent." Naru replied without ever looking at him.

"Is it possible the suggestion failed?" Monk pressed trying to get him to admit to the possible failure.

"There no way." The answer was point blank, and Naru didn't rise to the bait.

"You know you've been wrong before." Monk growled irritably only for agome to interrupt him.

"So have you, Houshou, or do I need to remind you? We are all human, and so we all make mistakes sometimes. Just because you doubt him doesn't make him wrong." She said as she turned a gave him a look that told him to stop.

"Kazuya." Lin said to get the teens attention, and Kagome looked over as well as she dismissed her cousin to pay attention.

"The temperature in Ayami's room is dropping again."

"Lin. More sound." Naru demanded, and the volume was quickly turned up.

"That is intense." Monk muttered as they all heard the sound of wood clattering and shifting.

Kagome shifted aside so Naru could get to his computer as she noticed that though there were noises coming from the room there was no movement. If there was no movement then what was causing the noise? Could it have something to do with whatever was causing this in the first place?

"Incredible." Naru murmured, and Kagome's attention was drawn to what he was looking at.

"What's that?" Mai asked from the other side of Lin.

"The temperature. It's dropping unbelievably fast." Naru told them what he and Kagome were seeing.

"Hold on. Then who could be responsible for doing this?" Monk asked as the rattling continued.

"It's not Ayami. That's for sure. No, no human could pull this off." Naru said as he retracted his earlier statement, and Kagome started putting together the start of today's observation report.

123

It was a few hours later when Kagome finally got the call she was waiting for. She was in the base with Lin, Naru, and Mai when her phone rang. The conversation was rushed, and she stood as she hung up. Looking at the others she grabbed her purse.

"Souta found something, but grandpa fell in the storage shed. I have to go back to the shrine to make sure he's alright. Do you need me to pick anything up while I'm gone?" Kagome asked as she swung the strap over her shoulder.

"There are a few things at the office we could use. Lin, go with her." Naru said, and soon they were both out the door and in Kagome's car.

The drive was spent mostly in silence with only a bit of conversation. It was comforting to have Lin with her for the drive as she worried about her grandfather. Kagome pulled up outside the shrine, and they got out of the car with Lin following her as she ran up the stairs. She headed straight for the house.

"Kagome! He's in his room." Her mother told her as she walked in.

"Alright Mama. How is he?" She asked as they took off their shoes before she started in that direction.

"We think his leg might be broken, but he refused to go to the hospital. I'm sorry, honey. I know your working." She replied before opening the door to her father in laws room, and then going to the kitchen.

"I'm here, grandpa." Kagome greeted him with a little exasperation.

"Ah, Kagome! Would you tell them to leave an old man be? I'm fine, and want to take my nap." Her grandfather said from his position on the bed.

Souta looked up at her pleadingly, and Lin couldn't help but be a little surprised. The confident and caring teen that he had met a couple months ago was looking very frustrated and harrassed. His hair was all over the place, and he had the beginning of a bruise forming on his exposed collar bone. Souta stood by the side of the bed, and as soon as he'd seen Kagome his shoulders had relaxed like he had finally found some relief.

"Okay, grandpa. We'll all leave you to your nap just as soon as I have a look at your leg. Souta told me you took a nasty spill, and I'm worried." Kagome replied softly as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Ah! You see that? Such a good girl, my granddaughter. Coming home to check on her grandpa." Mr. Higurashi said as he looked at Lin, and Kagome took the opportunity to start healing him.

"She's my pride after her father, that one. A servant of the gods, and a protector of the people, that's what she is. One of the kindest and most beautiful girls. My wife knew she was special from the time she was born…" He continued on talking about her as if he had forgotten she was there before trailing off like he had trouble remembering what he had been talking about.

"Okay. You were right. Nothing wrong at all." Kagome said as she pulled away.

"Oh. When did you get here?" A pained look flashed over her before it was replaced with a smile.

"A little bit ago. I wanted to come in and see you before I left since Mama said you were getting ready for bed." She said softly, and Lin watched as the man's face lit up before patting her head like she was a little girl.

"Your such a good girl. You remind me so much of my granddaughter." He said with a tender smile before looking away as if none of them were there.

Souta motioned for Lin to follow him out as Kagome followed. She shut the door quietly and walked into the living room with him. She had that pained look on her face now that she wasn't in front of their grandfather.

"I take it today was a bad one? Are you okay?" She asked before seeing the bruise and reaching forward to heal it.

"He was doing good until a little while ago. It was after he fell that he forgot, and it was a bit of a struggle to get him into the house. The scrolls you need are on the table in the kitchen." Souta told her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She said before leaving the room.

"I didn't mean for you to witness that. Grandpa… he has alzheimer's." Souta explained, and waited for a few minutes in silence as Lin just nodded a bit in understanding.

"You know, he was right though. Kagome is special." Souta said when his sister had still not come back, and continued when Lin looked at him.

"Kagome was born as what she is. Traditionally, born miko are protectors of the people, but this isn't the feudal era anymore. She has a kind heart, and gives way too much for others. I just don't want her to be taken advantage of again because of it. We've tried to keep the things she can do a secret because there are people who would use her. She seems to like you and your friend. Just… try to make sure that doesn't happen?"

It took Lin a few seconds to understand what the teen was talking about. It was a similar situation to Kazuya. If people knew all he could do they would try to get as much out of him as possible. The only reason that wasn't possible is because he distanced himself from others and acted cold. Kagome, however, wasn't like that.

Kagome tried to distance herself from people, but that was not who she was. She was the kind of person who wanted to help others. She had seen that Kazuya had needed help and had offered that help without any thought of what she could gain from it. Even now she was doing what she could in cases to help the spirits of those who had already passed on.

"As much as I'm able, I will." He answered just as Kagome returned with her hands full.

"Sorry for making you wait, Lin. Mama made bentos for everyone while she was waiting for me. Thanks for finding those scrolls, Souta. I'll look at them when we get back. We should probably head out now though. We still have another stop to make, and then the drive back." Kagome said as she shuffled the bags around before Lin silently took half of them off her hands.

Her cheeks pinked as she looked up at his to say thank you.

"Okay. Be careful." Souta waved goodbye as they left.

123

It was several hours later as night had fallen that they made it back to the house. Lin and Kagome made short work of unloading the car, and bringing everything inside. Kagome set the bags holding the bentos down with her purse as Lin brought in what they had gathered from the office. She put her purse to the side only to see Houshou poking around in the bags.

"Your name is on yours. Has everyone eaten? Mama made these bentos for us." Kagome told the others as she opened the bags.

"No, we've been busy. Oh, these look good. You said your mom made them?" Mai asked as she looked at the food Kagome pulled from the bags.

"Aunt Maki's cooking is the best! You'll love it, Mai." Houshou said enthusiastically as he pulled out two of them before handing Mai's to her.

Kagome pulled out three others before walking over to where Lin had seated himself back in his spot in front of the monitors. She placed hers down in front of her seat before putting his down next to his arm. She smiled when he gave her a nod of thanks before turning to Naru. He looked to be lost in thought, and so she pulled his hand away from his chin as she pushed her ki into her skin to stabilize the connection at the same time. This caused him to look at her as she placed his bento in the hand she was holding.

"Mama made this one for you. Everything alright?" Kagome asked; only releasing him when he had a grip on the container.

"We'll be running another test tonight. Be ready." Was all he said before taking his food, and so Kagome nodded before she joined Lin back at what had become their station.

She felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked between Naru and Lin. Both took their time to savor their food as they ate without a single complaint. Mama was right. They did appreciate the home cooking over the take-out they normally would get.

123

Lin and Kagome were filled in on what they had found out while the two of them were gone. Now they sat watching the screen of the doll that had been place sitting on the bed in the little girls room. Kagome did sense something off about it when Mai had brought the doll to Naru after the little girl fell asleep. There was definite spiritual residue, and that concerned her. Was it really communicating with the little girl? If so, what did it want with her?

Kagome scowled as she watched the doll be dragged across the bed. When the dolls head broke from the body it rolled to the floor to hit the camera. Mai's scream echoed through the room, and Kagome only hope the sound hadn't woken the house's occupants.

They were getting closer to the source, and things were starting to heat up.

123456

AN: You have my husband to thank for the change with the translations. They won't be listed at the bottom from now on because he had a complaint. ^_^ Updates from this point on will be more spaced apart. I'm still making my way through Episode 5, but I have the outlines done for what will be happening into the next few. It'll help, but getting everything down is taking me some time. As it is the next one isn't finished, but it's already longer than this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm starting to show the build up of Kagome's relationships with the SPR team. Let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	6. Episode 5

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

 **(Bold)** \- English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 5: The Doll House Part Two

The rest of the night had passed quickly. As soon as they had lost picture Monk, Mai, and Naru had gone running to Ayami's room to see what had happened. Lan and Kagome had been sent scrambling with the equipment as they tried to figure out what had happened. While Lin got the video back online Kagome tried to recover the footage. The only problem was that no matter what she did it was just gone. Nothing had recorded.

Naru had not been happy when he found out there was no video. The image was nothing but static since just before the doll had moved. It seemed like the spirit was toying with them. The doll had been returned to Ayami having never know they had borrowed her. The doll had been undamaged, and still sitting in the same position they had left her at the start of the test.

Now, it was day four of the investigation. The morning had been quiet as Kagome read through the scrolls Souta had found for her. Her attention was fixated on the words as Lin typed away at a report from the night before. Naru was going through the various readings they were getting while Houshou slept. Mai had wandered off shortly after Ayako had returned to the house.

Kagome couldn't believe the words as she read them. She finished the last scroll before rolling it back up and placing it carefully in her bag. Her mind was swimming as she looked up at Naru and Lin who were still steadily working. What would they make of it.

"I won't be able to do another reading in this house." Kagome spoke softly, and both of them paused to look up at her.

"Did you find something to explain what happened?" Naru asked as he seen Kagome clench her fists.

"Yeah. This house is coated in spiritual ki. So much that I can not tell how many there are. While I'm in a trance state like that all other sensation is cut off. My pure ki spreads through the area, and picks up on other energies. The reason that I heard what I did was because my pure ki resonated with another. There is a chance one of the spirits in this place was a born miko like me." Kagome said softly before glancing at the door to make sure no one else was coming in.

"Isn't that really rare? You said born miko have to live and die several lifetimes training as a miko to be born as one." Naru said as he remember the conversation they had gotten into about the differences between Kagome and Ayako's abilities some time ago.

"Yes, and born miko can go one of two ways in life or in death. As long as we serve the gods we remain pure. A born miko who has forsaken the gods becomes dark. The ki bestowed to them becomes corrupt, and slowly poisons them into insanity. The ki I felt scared me back into physical form. Whatever is holding the soul here is tainting it." Kagome explained as she thought o the crying she had heard.

"What would happen if you were to try again?" Lin asked as he thought about what her little brother and grandfather had said.

"While my aura resonates there is the possibility that the taint on the other ki could mingle with my own pure ki. The scrolls say that my pure ki could become tainted from the contact if I were to mingle with the other ki for too long. I doubt you want an insane dark miko around." Kagome said as she finished her explanation.

"There are other ways to get information. Do not risk yourself. For now just continue to assist Lin with operations in the base." Naru said not wanting her to endanger herself.

They had grow closer over the time they had been together. Naru had started to think of her more and more as a friend. It was odd for him sometimes. Lin had been the only person he could really call a friend for so many years. He had not meant to get close to anyone while he was in Japan searching for his brother. Yet, with Kagome he could feel his walls lowering to let her in as more time passed.

She hadn't wanted anything from him since the beginning. She hadn't cared about his name, his family, or what his abilities were. She hadn't blinked an eye when they had finally told her his real name. All she cared about was helping the person in front of her.

Kagome wasn't like anyone he had met before. She took on tasks at the office to help lessen Lin's workload. She was a diligent worker, and wasn't one to talk more than was really needed. When she thought something needed to be said then she did so, but she usually did it in a way that caused no hurt feeling with others. Even now she was helping him every day by using the connection with him to make sure he was stable. He hadn't felt so in control since he had been in England.

No, they didn't know her as well as they could, but after the last few months he was starting to realize how lucky both he and Lin were to have stumbled across someone like her. He had even noticed Lin had been speaking to her more than he would anyone else in the group outside of himself. He had to wonder if Lin's shiki had told the man something about her because he had accepted her so easily at his side. There was just something about her. She was twenty three and still such a pure person. He wouldn't ask her to do something that could change that.

"Okay, but if something else comes up that I can help with let me know." Kagome said as she stood to take her place at the monitor next to Lin just as Mai came through the door with some information.

123

It happened as Monk was trying to exorcise the spirit they suspected was attached to the doll a few hours later. Ayami was in bed with Ayako watching over her when there was a scream that rung through the house. Kagome searches through the images of the different cameras to find that whatever had happened was somewhere the cameras had not been set up. After a few minutes Naru came back into the room.

"What's happened?" Kagome asked wanting to know what the scream had been about this time.

"Mai and Monk found her in the hallway. It seems her ankle has been dislocated. Dislocated. Monk is taking her to the hospital." Naru replied as he set a camera down.

"The hospital? I can treat her without having to do that!" Kagome said as she stood and moved to leave the room, but was stop by a firm grip on her wrist.

Brown eyes travelled up the arm stopping her to meet with a single grey eye; the blue one being concealed by black hair. She looked back in surprise. She hadn't expected Lin to stop her.

"Lin?" She asked a bit unsure.

"Your healing should only be used when the injury is life threatening." He said calmly, but refused to release her until he was sure she wasn't going to run off.

"I agree with Lin. You shouldn't use that ability too lightly." Naru said, and the tone of his voice told Kagome he knew something about that.

"Okay. I understand what your trying to say, but I can still do something without that. I'm certified as a medic. As long as it's only dislocated then I can treat her without having to go to the hospital." Kagome told them, and felt as Lin released her.

She would have liked to heal Noriko's ankle for her, but she understood where they were coming from. It was one of the reasons she had kept what she could do a secret since returning to the modern era. Now there were three outside of her immediate family. Masako had agreed not to tell, and now both Lin and were trying to stop her from something that could expose her to the rest of the group. She smiled softly before taking both of them by the hand.

"Thank you. For looking out for me. I promise I won't do anything stupid, but I want to help where I can." She said squeezing their hands lightly before turning and heading out of the room to catch up with her cousin.

123

Kagome had caught them just before they had walked out the door. She explained that she was a medic, and would like to treat Noriko's ankle for her. Monk was sent to get her med kit out of her trunk while Kagome got Noriko into the dining room to sit down. She examined her ankle gingerly to see the extent of the damage.

"Well it's not really that bad. It's not broken. You won't need surgery, but it's going to hurt when I relocate the bone back into socket." She told Noriko as Monk walked in.

"You really come prepared don't you? Your trunk is full of all kinds of things. Luckily this was easy to find." He said as he held up a rather large bag and placed it on the table.

"Houshou, I'm going to need you to keep her still. I can't have her move while I do this." Kagome told him as she ignored his comment, and waited until he was in position.

Quickly she applied pressure to key points without any warning. Noriko shouted in surprise at the pain, but it was over just as quickly as it had started. Kagome steadied her ankle and kept it elevated as she looked up at them.

"Alright. Almost over now. Grab me the splint out of my bag, and some bandage wrap. Then go and get her a glass of water, and an ice pack." Monk did as she asked without complaint seeing that she knew what she was doing.

Once the splint was in place, and her ankle wrapped up to almost her knee, Kagome used another chair to set her foot on. Turning to her bad she pulled out some pain meds. By then Monk had returned with the items she had sent him to the kitchen for. She place the ice pack gingerly on Noriko's ankle before handing her the pain medication and water.

"Okay, the worst part is over. Your going to need to ice it three to five times a day for at least fifteen minutes each time to keep down and inflammation and swelling. No unnecessary walking or standing for at least two to three weeks." Kagome listed off as Noriko accepted the medication and downed them.

"Thank you, Kagome. That wasn't as bad as I was thinking it would be." Noriko said softly as she looked down at her leg like she was still trying to comprehend what had happened earlier.

"Good job, Kagome. Aunt Maki told me you had gotten your certification as a medic, but I didn't know you knew how to set a dislocated bone." Monk said with a smile as he swung an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not something all medics study for. She is lucky. If it had been broken then she would have had to go to the hospital, and she would have been in for a longer recovery time." Kagome replied as Monk ruffled her hair affectionately.

It was true. Usually Noriko would have had to go to a doctor. Kagome had studied how to treat many kinds of injuries simply because of the lie she lead. Her time in the feudal era had taught her a lot about what she would need to know to survive. She and her friends had been hurt in the battles against Naraku, and fighting with others to gather the jewel shards. Her healing couldn't always be depended on and so Kagome had studied as much as she could.

"You two are related?" Noriko asked while she watched Kagoe pull Monk's hand rom her head.

"Yeah. Kagome is my little cousin." Monk laughed as he pulled the woman closer only to have her give a huff of exasperation.

"That must be nice. Working with family to help others." Noriko smiled softly as she watched the two.

Kagome pulled away to clean up and close her bag. Monk just continued smiling even with Kagome's distant expression. Neither really answered, but Noriko continued to smile anyway.

123

Monk and Kagome left Ayako with Kana to return to base. They found the others in the room when they got there gathered around the doll that was sitting in Kagome's chair. Naru told them that he and Mai had spoken with Ayami, and their was some new information. Kagome stared at the doll as Naru told them what the child had said.

"She's definitely causing this. Makes me wonder me wonder if the previous owner died of an illness and then possessed the doll." Monk gave his opinion as Kagome leaned back against the wall as she tried to keep herself from testing the doll with her ki.

She was under instruction from both Naru and Lin not to do anything like that. Not while the spirit of the other born miko could resonate with her own ki. She really wanted to find out more about the other miko. What was her name, and why did she remain here? Yet Kagome wouldn't be able to find out any of that on her own. It was too much of a risk.

"That thing gives me the creeps. This is exactly why I've hated dolls since I was a child." Ayako had her arms wrapped around her as she shivered to emphasize her point.

"Minnie is not the one behind this." Naru said with clear certainty, and Kagome knew he was right.

It wasn't really the doll itself.

"How can you say that after what we've seen?" Monk asked causing Naru to look over at him.

"Because the doll is only being used as a vessel. There's a restless spirit that's possessing this house. Until we can find a way to discover it's true identity Ayami is i grave danger." He replied with a glance at Kagome that she knew meant her and Lin were in for an all nighter doing research.

"Mai!" Noriko's voice called in desperation from outside the room.

Their attention shifted away from the doll and to Mai as she stopped just outside the door. Kagome followed her when she heard Noriko pointing out something. When she got into the hall she looked to where Noriko, Kana, and Mai were all staring in both shock and some fer. There, written across the wall just on the other side of their base, was 'Bad girls will be punished.' written in what looked like red crayon. The lettering was written in a sloppy handwriting that a child would have.

"Ayami just confessed to me something that she was warned to never speak of. Minnie believes that Ayami has betrayed her. Mai? I want you to be with Ayami at all times." Naru said seriously as he came out of the room and looked at Mai.

"Right." Mai replied as Kagome turned to look at Naru before walking back into base and eyeing the doll in her chair as he followed her.

Monk come back in with Naru while Ayako went to stay with Ayami once more. Mai had gone with her as Naru had instructed. Lin looked back at them as they entered, and it was only once the door was shut that Kagome spoke.

"That was a warning to all of us. The spirit will be actively targeting the little girl now." Kagome said as she clenched her fists at her own ineffectiveness with this case.

"I want you and Lin researching the history of this house. There may be a clue there. Monk, keep an eye on Minnie. Don't let her anywhere near Ayami or Kagome. Have her destroyed in the morning." Naru replied as he picked up the doll from Kagome's chair before handing it to him.

"I get why I should keep her away from Ayami, but Kagome?" Monk asked with a glance to his cousin, and Kagome sighed a bit.

"Whoever this spirit is has a ki that resonates with mine. I'm effectively grounded for this case." She explained, without really telling him anything, before taking her chair and getting to work.

The last thing she wanted or needed was another person watching her every over. She already had that with Lin and Naru.

123

It was around noon when Kagome finally stopped to take a break. She had sent Lin off to get some sleep a few hours before. He had refused at first, but Kagome had been adamant. He had been up for the last two days. Sometimes she worried for him. She didn't see how he got much sleep with all the work he was always doing, and that really couldn't be good for anyone really.

"Kagome! Noriko asked me to get you. Ayami fell in the pond!" Mai called to her from the doorway, and Kagome was out of her seat quickly.

"Ayako, if anyone comes back would you tell them to wait here? I'll be back. Where is she?" Kagome asked noticing that Mai was sopping wet as she grabbed her med bag that she'd kept in the room.

"They're in Noriko's room." Mai replied before following the woman as she headed down the halls at a quick walk without even waiting for Ayako's response.

They came to the open door of the bedroom not long after. Ayami was crying as Norio held her in a death grip. Fear was plain to see on the womans face, but a hint of relief showed in her eyes as Kagome stepped into the room. Kagome came to kneel next to the two as Noriko spoke, and she placed her bag down next to her.

"Ayami. Kagome's here. She came to check on you." She said as the little girl shivered before looking up at the woman who had just come into the room.

"Hello, Ayami. We haven't really met yet, but my name is Kagome. I'm part of the team that's here trying to help, and I'm a medic. Would you let me have a look at you? I'm sure it would make your Aunt Noriko feel better to know your okay." Kagome's voice was soft as she spoke to the little girl.

"Please Ayami?" Noriko asked when she shook her head and hid her face against her aunt's shoulder.

"Kagome's a good person. I promise. She's the one that helped Noriko when she got hurt." Mai said as she also kneeled down on the other side of Kagome.

Ayami looked up at Mai before looking at Noriko. When Noriko nodded the girl turned to look at Kagome. This lady was the one who had helped her aunt?

"It's true." Noriko confirmed as she ran a hand through the girls hair soothingly.

Ayami seemed to be reassured enough that she turned toward Kagome and nodded. Kagome opened her bag to pull out a stethoscope and put the eartips in her ears. She steadied Ayami's shoulders as she placed the drum against the girls back to listen to her lungs. She shifted the position a few times before pulling bag.

"Well there is a little water in your lungs, but it doesn't sound like enough to be worried about." She said as she took the tips out of her ears and then tucked the stethoscope back in her bag.

"What happened?" The voice startled her a bit as it came from the open doorway behind her.

"Lin. Mai and I have it covered. Would you find Naru and Houshou, and get them back to base? I'll talk to everyone back at there once I'm done here." Kagome smiled slightly at the sight of the man who had just gotten up.

When Lin nodded she turned her attention back to Ayami as she heard his footsteps retreat down the hall. Kagome had to stop herself from smiling as what had become a familiar weight settled around her. It seemed Shippo was not to happy to leave her alone in this house. Anytime she was around Lin the presence of Shippo and Sesshomaru's demonic ki was a comfort. Lin, himself, had taken his shiki's attachment to her with little more than a glance. It made her wonder sometimes if one of them had told the man something about their past, and just how much he knew. He was a lot more sociable with her than he was anyone else with the exception of Naru.

"Now, did you get hurt when you fell in? Anything else that I can do to help you Ayami?" She asked the girl who nodded before showing Kagome her leg.

"Oh, that's not a nice looking scratch. Let's get it cleaned up. It might sting a bit, but I'll have to disinfect it, okay?" Kagome asked before she pulled some antibacterial ointment, an alcohol swab, and a tin that held bandaids out of her bag.

"Okay." Ayami's whispered as she watched Kagome treat the small cut she had gotten from a rock when she fell in.

"All done. Now I'll let you pick out which bandaid you want. I have plain ones, and I have ones that have little animals on them." Kagome said after the ointment had been applied, and felt Shippo snicker in delight as the girl picked on that had little foxes on it.

"Thank you, Miss Kagome." Ayami smiled up at her, and so she smiled softly back at her as she stood.

"Be careful, alright? I know things are kind of scary right now, but you have to try to hold on for just a little bit. We'll figure this out." Kagome said picking up her bag as she got ready to leave the room.

"Promise?" She felt her heart wrench at both the fear, and hope in the girls eyes.

"I promise." Kagome said as her face truly softened for the first time that Mai had seen.

"Thank you, Kagome." Noriko said, and Kagome nodded before looking at Mai.

"I'm going to need you to tell me what, exactly, happened. I'll let the others know. You have to stay here with Ayami and Noriko." She said looking at the teen as she waited for an explanation.

123

Once Kagome had made it back to the base she seen that everyone was gathered and waiting. She quickly briefed them on what had happened outside, and what Mai had witnessed. While Ayami was not majorly hurt she was very scared. Monk revealed that his attempt at destroying the doll had failed. It had survived burning without any damage at all.

Soon, Naru and Monk left to go and speak with Noriko while Ayako returned to cleaning the walls. Kagome joined Lin and the monitors as she called John and Masako as she had been asked. Once she knew they were on their way she waited until Naru and Monk had returned while she though over all the events of this case. The look in Ayami's eyes came to mind, and Kagome knew she had to do something to take that look from them. No child should have that kind of fear. The feeling of Shippo shifting drew her attention as sudden;y Lin was looking at her.

"Bié." He said as he looked at her.

 **(Don't.)**

"Bùyào shénme? Wǒ méiyǒu zuò rènhé shìqíng." Kagome replied with a slight huff as she looked away.

 **(Don't what? I haven't done anything.)**

"Tā shuō, dāng nǐ yào zuò yīxiē yúchǔn de shì shí, nǐ huì kàn dào nǐ de yǎnjīng." Lin said with a meaningful look at his shiki that was wrapped protectively around her

 **(He says you have that look in your eye when you're going to do something foolish.)**

"Traitor." Kagome mumbled under her breath at Shippo before sighing.

"Nǐ xiāngxìn tāmen, bùshì ma?" He asked her as he referred to the rest of the SPR team.

 **(You trust them, don't you?)**

"Dāng shèjí dào gōngzuò shí, wǒ zhèyàng zuò." Kagome answered firmly as she looked back over at him.

 **(When it comes to work, I do.)**

"Nàme bùyào zuò rènhé yúchǔn de shìqíng." He said simply, and slowly Kagome felt herself smiling at him.

 **(Then don't do anything foolish.)**

He was right. She shouldn't do anything stupid that could put her or others at risk. Instead she should tried that with the help of the others they would solve this. Maybe Shippo had made the right call in telling Lin afterall. He knew just what to say to pull her back from her own recklessness.

"Nǐ shì duì de. Xièxiè." She replied as she patted Shippo gently to let him know that she would listen to Lin.

 **(You're right. Thank you.)**

Naru, Mai and Monk came back not too long after that followed shortly by Ayako who had finished with the hallway. They began discussing the case as they waited for their backup to arrive. Mai went for the door while they waited, and soon the door opened to reveal the three they were waiting for. Kagome stood as she seen Masako come in an cling onto Naru. The girl was looking pale, and she started to understand why as she approached the two.

"This house is surrounded by the spirits of children. They're all suffering terribly. They just keep crying. Saying they want to be with their mothers over and over again. I've never seen so many spirits in one house, and they're all innocent children." Masako said looking up and Naru before she was too overwhelmed she fell back against Mai as she fainted.

"Calm down. Panicking will not help her." Kagome spoke up as Mai, John and Ayako fretted.

"Will she be alright?" Mai asked her as she checked the dark haired girls breathing and pulse.

"She's fine. Her sense are just a little overwhelmed. John, Houshou, will you two help her to the bedroom? She needs to rest." Kagome ask looking between the two.

"Yeah. Monk, you know where it is, right?" John asked as he came around Mai to support Masako's weight.

"Of course. This way, John." Monk replied before helping John keep Masako up while they did as Kagome asked.

This was shaping up to be a long day, and Kagome knew sleep wasn't going to be a part of it.

123

Kagome spent her time between the base as she helped Lin, and the bedroom tending to Masako, who was still out of it. It was late by the time Kagome had left Masako to her rest, and returned to the base. When she arrived it was to find Lin, Ayako, and Monk looking around the room. It didn't take her long to figure out what that something was.

The four of the searched through the room before moving on to the rest of the house. Still there was no sign of the doll. Monk went to go inform John and Naru who were with Noriko and Ayami. Ayako and Mai had both chosen to keep looking around the house. Kagome sat down in her chair with a sigh as the weight of Shippo's form settled around her. She felt Sesshomaru give out a pulse of ki that was oddly comforting. It relaxed her as she leaned back in her chair and blinked slowed with how tired she was.

"Nǐ yīnggāi xiūxí." Lin said as he glanced over at her from his own chair.

 **(You should rest.)**

"Wǒ bùnéng. Bùshì zài xiǎohái shòushāng de shíhòu." Kagome mumbled tiredly as she fought the weight pulling at her eyelids.

 **(I can't. Not while a child could get hurt.)**

"Tuīdòng zìjǐ bù huì yǒu hǎochù." Lin responded as his fingers flew over the keyboard as she wrote into the case report.

 **(It'll do no good to push yourself.)**

"Wǒ zhīdào nǐ shì duì de, zàicì. Zhǐshì... Tā ràng wǒ xiǎngqǐle mǒu gèrén." Kagome replied as she relaxed further at Lin's stead and deep voice.

 **(I know you're right, again. It's just... she reminds me of someone.)**

"Tā shìfǒu?" Lin continued as he could see that the conversation was relaxing her into the sleep he knew she needed.

 **(Does she?)**

"Tā hěn hàipà tā bù zhīdào rúhé zǔzhǐ fāshēng de shìqíng. Tā shì wúnéngwéilì de, dàn tā réngrán zài zuò tā rènwéi kěyǐ bǎohù duì tā zhēnguì de rén de dōngxī." Kagome replied as they weight on her eyes finally won out, and the warmth from the contact Shippo warmed her.

 **(She's scared. She doesn't know how to stop what's happening. She's powerless, but still she's been doing what she thought she could to protect someone precious to her.)**

"Nǐ zài xiǎng shéi?" Lin asked a bit out of curiosity as her breathing slowed.

 **(Who is it you're thinking of?)**

Kagome had always been silent on anything that she didn't consider important for them to know. She was a mystery to Lin since the beginning. The woman was not the easiest to read, but his own shiki had said that she was trustworthy. How they had known that, he was very curious to know himself. Shippo and Sesshomaru had been with him since he was young. He had never met Kagome before that time in his hotel room, and so there should have been no way for them to know her either. The fact that they trusted a born miko who could purify them from existence was odd in itself. Demons were known for their preservation instincts.

"Wǒ. Hěnjiǔ hěnjiǔ yǐqián…" The response came slowly as Lin could tell from her breathing that the exhaustion had finally claimed her.

 **(Me. A long long time ago...)**

Kagome fell into the darkness of sleep comfortable in the company around her. She didn't feel as she was gently lifted from the chair and carried over to the couch in the corner of the room by strong arms. She didn't feel as she was laid down into a better sleeping position on soft cushion, and she didn't feel as a blanket was laid over her. Kagome had know way of knowing that she had just given the man looking down at her a hint about her past. Though he didn't fully realize this either as he went back to work.

123

A couple hours passed as Kagome slept. Naru, John, and Monk were the first ones to return. Seeing Kagome the three of them spoke quietly so she could continue to rest. They had all seen the darkness under her eyes earlier. Ayako and Mai were next to come back, but didn't see Kagome at first. Ayako spoke in you usual loud tone as she complained about not finding the doll. She was quickly quieted by the looks she was getting from Lin, Naru and Monk. It was only when Mai pointed at the couch did she notice Kagome was there.

Now it was just a waiting game until either Minnie showed up, or something else happened. Ayako left to go keep watch over Ayami with Noriko while the other stayed in the base keeping an eye on the camera screens. The tension was thick in the room as they waited. As the clock struck two, Kagome shot up gasping from the couch as the overwhelming feeling of spiritual ki flooded the house.

"We're picking up some noise from the audio feed." Mai said with some fear as the sound of many voices moaning, and wood clattering started.

"Patch it in." Naru told Lin who did so quickly.

Monk looked over to see Kagome awake, but grew concerned as she looked pale.

"Kagome!" He called as he rushed over to her; grabbing the attention of the others.

"They're searching. What they want has been hidden from them." Kagome gasped as she shivered at the spiritual pressure.

"Are you alright?" Naru looked over at her, and Kagome nodded for him not to worry.

"Sounds like children. Dear god. There's so many of them." John said softly as the groaning continued.

"Do you think they're looking for Ayami?" Mai asked from Kagome's chair as she glanced at the woan to see her nod in answer.

"John's prayer is having some effect. Perhaps a Kakai barrier would help as well." Monk spoke his thought aloud as his hand held onto Kagome's trembling arm.

"It just might." Kagome agreed with him as she loosened her grip on his arm when the waves of spiritual ki stopped.

"A Kekai?" Mai asked them, and onk explained.

"It's a special charm that's used to thwart any spirits from entering." He said just before the moaning stopped, and Kagome felt herself relax further now that it was over.

"It stopped all of a sudden." Mai said as she looked up only to turn toward the door as it was opened quickly, and Ayako rushed in with a bundle in her arms.

"Naru, I found Minnie! Look!" The redhead thrust the bundle into Naru's arms.

"I noticed a bulge under the covers at the foot of Ayami's bed, and sure enough the doll had found its way in there." Ayako continued to explain where exactly she had found her.

"Is Ayami alright?" John asked as Kagome moved to stand, and Monk moved back to give her some room.

"She's fine." Ayako confirmed with a nod.

"We need to take care of the doll before something like this happens again." Kagome spoke softly looking at Naru.

"What happened?" Naru asked looking at her for an answer to her still slightly trembling arms.

"The spirits were searching for Ayami, and the waves of spiritual ki hit me. I wasn't prepared for it." Kagome answered while Monk hovered behind her as she wasn't the most steady on her feet.

"John, would you mind performing an exorcism on Minnie?" Naru asked after hearing what she had to say.

"Of course." John agreed as he too looked at Kagome with some concern.

"Ayako, I want you to go back to Ayami. Lin take Kagome out of here. We don't know what effect it could have on her while the spirit is being exorcised." Naru said when it looked like Kagome was ready to object.

"I was just unprepared for it that time. I'll be fine." Kagome said stubbornly as she shook her head.

"You're still shaking. This is a precaution for your safety." Naru replied, and Kagome could tell that he really was doing this for her own well being.

"Okay. I'll go, but I'm coming back once it's over." Kagome said softly as she placed her hand on the back of his neck to strengthen the connection as she gave him a look that said he wouldn't be able to keep her away for long.

Kagome smiled softly when he nodded before looking over at Lin as he stood. She turned to pick up her purse and keys only to find Monk holding them out for her. He soft a questioning glance between her and Naru over the contact, but seemed to shrug it off.

"Get something to eat while your out. You're still looking pretty pale." Monk said as she took the items from him.

"Your just worried Mama will think it's your fault." She teased him, and he smiled back.

"Of course. What would I do without Aunt Maki's cooking. I'd wither away." He said, and Kagome shook her head as she turned to walk out the door.

"Well, I guess we could pick up some take-out and head to the office. Check to see about any new cases, and get some work done while we eat. What do you think?" Kagome said with a glance at Lin as they headed to her car.

Lin simply nodded his agreement.

123

Lin and Kagome had spent most of the morning in the office. There had been a few calls with case requests left on the machine that they had made call backs on as they set up a few files or Naru's review later. They had eaten a light breakfast as they did, and they worked in a comfortable silence before returning to the house around noon.

Minnie had been exorcised and destroyed by the time they had arrived. The two of them entered the house to find everyone standing in the entryway. Masako was even there, and she was looking better than she had been. Ayami and Noriko stood in the center of the group with a duffle by their feet, and it was then that Kagome knew they would be leaving as a safety measure. Naru's gaze slide to them before he continued speaking.

"Just to be safe I'm sending Father Brown, Ms. Matsuzaki, and Kagome to stay with you." He finished as Noriko accepted the talisman he'd held out for her.

"Thank you." Noiko said gratefully as Kagome strode up to stand in front of Naru.

"Mai, are you gonna come with us?" She could hear Ayami ask the teen, but Kagome's attention was focused on the one with deep blue eyes.

"I dearly hope you do not really think that I will be leaving again." Her voice held a slight growl as she stared him down, and she knew that everyone's attention had shifted to them.

"You will be going as well. After the events of this morning it is better for you to go with them." Naru said evenly, and Kagome felt her temper flair.

"The events of this morning have no bearing on my purpose here." Kagome said as she raised her hand to hold his chin to keep eye contact.

"As long as you remain in this house then I will not be going anywhere, Kazuya Shibuya! I allowed it this morning only because your reasoning was sound. I have had the time needed to recover, and I will not be caught so off guard again." She continued as she allowed he ki to flow to him before solidifying into a barrier just under her skin.

Everyone watched the interaction with varying amounts of surprise. Ever since they had started working together they had all started turning to Naru as the boss figure for how things would be done. They had all noticed how Kagome had become close to both Naru and Lin, but she had always followed his orders until now. Those three had seemingly closed ranks around each other, and they were the only ones who understood everything that was going on as Kagome refused to back down. Monk took in the stubborn stance Kagome had taken as they faced off, and knew that there was no way of changing her mind. Not when she got like that, and it made him wonder even more about why.

Why would she go so far? Why was she the one to have become so close to them. Mai worked with them every day as an employee, but as far as any of them knew Kagome had no reason for being at the office. She was there every day, and she was the only one other than Lin who touched Naru so casually. As far as any of them could tell there was no reason for it. Monk, on the other hand, knew something more had to be happening than any of them knew. Kagome had not allowed herself to form close bonds outside of family in years.

"You can stay, but I want you with Lin at all times." Naru finally conceded knowing that Lin and himself were the only ones that could stop her from doing something stupid.

They were the ones who knew what could happen to her, and what she was capable of. He wasn't happy with it, but he knew that Kagome wouldn't listen to him if she didn't want to. At the same time; she was right. Solving cases was secondary to her. His health and safety was her main priority. It was only one of the reasons he knew Lin had come to accept her company. They were both looking out for him, but for different reasons.

"That I can do." She replied before saying her goodbyes to Noriko, Ayami, Ayako, and John.

She followed Lin back to base as the others walked out the door.

123

The day passed quickly as Kagome and Lin got back to work once they'd returned to base. There had been a few readings on the equipment while they were gone that they had to compile and debunk before they could file them in the case report. They did so as Sesshomaru and Shippo both kept some distance from Kagome. With her ki so close to the surface it was not safe for Shippo to curl around her as he normally would have. She found she missed the slight weight that she had grown accustomed to whenever she was near Lin.

Naru, Mai, and Monk had returned after a while, and Masako had gone back to lie down. While she was feeling better she was not fully recovered as the oppression from the spirits in the house was still having an effect on her. There was some discussion of what the plans were for the night before Monk went to prepare for his exorcism attempt. Once things were in place Kagome and Lin sat next to each other to monitor the readings while Mai and Naru watched Monk through the camera.

It was as Monk was performing his exorcism that both Lin and Kagome took note of the changes in the readings. Lin reported to Naru as Kagome recorded what they were finding. She felt the stirrings of heavy spiritual pressure after Monk had moved into the living room. It only increased as he continued his chanting, and they could hear the cries of the children. Kagome put more ki into her shield and tried to block out the cries.

It was as a darker presence made itself known that Kagome gasped. Her hand shot out to grasp Lin's arm unconsciously as the pressure increased. He looked over at the feeling of her hand clasping near his elbow to see she was shivering. The voices of his shiki explained that the appearance of the darker energy was the cause. Her eyes connected with his as she gasped slightly.

"Shì tā. Tā shì bèi kùn de rén."

 **(It's her. She's the one who has trapped them.)**

123456

AN: That's it! This has taken me forever to write. The next chapter might not be out for a while. I have other stories to write for as well that I'm at various stages through the next chapters. The next one for this will be started soon, but I do not know how long it will take to finish. As it is we have one more chapter before we are done with this case. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought. Over 7,000 words, and I'm worn out. Hope it was worth the wait!

~Ryu


	7. Episode 6

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

 **(Bold)** \- English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 6: The Doll House Part Three

Kagome's breath became shorter as the spiritual pressure from the woman increased. Lin's hand grasped hers where it gripped his arm, and the contact help to ground her as she focused her ki into her defense. Sesshomaru and Shippo stayed close by while his other two shiki flitted around them a bit nervously. Her breathing eased as the pressure lessened, and she gave Lin a grateful look for his help.

"Monk! There's something behind you!" Naru called through the mic, and Kagome looked up just in time to see Mai turn and run out of the office when they realized he couldn't see it.

"Naru stay here! Houshou can protect Mai if it comes to it." Kagome said when it looked like he would run after her.

Naru turned to look at Mai, and she could see the frustration and worry at the situation. He knew she was right. Going after Mai would just give the spirit another target, or further provoke it. That was not something they needed right now. Monk could protect Mai, but with another person in the room it might just make it harder for him. He scowled as he turned back to watch what was happening through the camera.

"Go, right now!" They could hear Monk telling her when she entered.

"But, we can see the ghosts on camera!" Mai said as she stood just in front of the doorway looking around the room.

"Don't just stand there Mai. Get out of here!" Monk yelled at her, and Kagome grit her teeth as the teen ignored her cousin.

"Come quick! You're in danger!" Mai reached for him before freezing in the movement.

Kagome felt the pressure outside her barrier shift as the spirits dark energy shifted to a new purpose. It didn't take long to find out what that was when Mai reached for her throat like she was choking. Monk rushed to her chanting to defend her. They could see him turn her to get them out of the room just before there was a loud crash. Both turned back to look at something the camera could not see before hurrying out of the room. The pressure flowing through the house started to dissipate after they had left the living room.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief before squeezing Lin's hand lightly and pulling away. Soon enough she could hear the two returning to base quickly. She sat up straight in her chair as she swiveled to look at them as they entered. She looked over Monk first to see that though he was a bit tired the man was not injured. Mai's hand didn't leave her throat, and her face still held a look of fear. Lin nor Naru said anything when they entered, and Monk was only muttering reassurances to the girl. Kagome clenched her fist in irritation as she crossed her arms and her legs. She shot Mai a stern look that caused Shippo to shuddered. He knew what that look meant, and this drew Lin's attention.

"What did you think that you were doing?" Kagome asked in a tone that spoke clearly of how unhappy she was with the girl in front of her.

Monk cringed at bit at the expression on Kagome's face. It was one she had gotten from his Aunt Maki. It was a look that a parent would have when looking at a misbehaved child. That same look his Aunt Maki had given them when they were young.

"Huh?" Mai looked at Kagome only to see Lin and Naru had turned their attention to her as well.

"I asked what you thought you were doing. Running out of here like that and straight to where there is a spirit you know is dangerous?" Kagome's voice was stern, and she shot a glare at the girl.

"Monk was in danger. He needed help." Mai answered like it was obvious, but she shifted unsurely under Kagome's gaze.

"And you thought that someone who has no training or experience dealing with a hostile entity was the best choice to go and help him?" She asked sardonically as Monk moved to say something.

"She was only trying to help, Kagome." He tried to defend the teen only to have Kagome's attention shift toward him.

"Yes, and endangered herself in the process. She rushed out of here, ignoring Naru's call to stop her, and put you further at risk by being a distraction. She even went so far as to ignore your warning telling her to get out of that room. Her presence agitated the spirit further causing her to be attacked, and you to leave yourself open in order to defend her. Good intentions or not, Mai has neither the training or ability to have been any help in that situation." Kagome replied, and Monk couldn't really deny any of it.

She was right.

"Monk couldn't see it like we could through camera! He was in danger, and all you were doing was sitting there with your eyes closed holding onto Lin!" Mai retorted defensively only to have Monk look at Kagome worriedly.

"Kagome?" He couldn't help thinking about the issues she had been having on this case, and what had happened that morning.

"I'm fine, Houshou. Lin help ground me so I could focus, and my shields held." Kagome replied as he approached her to look her over before nodding when he could see she was telling the truth.

"Monk?" Mai asked seeing the relief on his face as he ruffled Kagome's hair and she smacked his hand away.

"Kagome is sensitive to the energy spirits use. She has to be able to shield herself from it. To do so takes a level of concentration. That was the reason Naru wanted her to go with John and the others." Monk told her what he knew, and Naru nodded in agreement.

"What would happen if she doesn't?" Mai asked and Kagome responded this time.

" Like the episode this morning I could become overwhelmed. The energy is sent out in waves of pressure when it is strong enough. This pressure can take a toll on my body. I've had a lot of training and experience to be able to protect myself. These are two things of which you are lacking. You can't keep running off like that. Houshou is trained to combat spirits as a monk. You are not. You need to think before you get either yourself or someone else hurt next time." She said with finality before turning her chair back to the computer and getting back to work.

123

The next morning found the group as they all gathered around the hole that had been made in the living room floor. John and Ayako had returned after hearing the events of the night before, and Masako was looking much better than she had since she arrived. Kagome had tagged along with Naru and stood with him as they all looked at the well that the house had been built over.

"Ó, tài hǎole. Lìng yīgè gāisǐ de hǎo." Kagome scowled at it from where she stood only to have the others look at her as they didn't understand what she had said.

 **(Oh great. Another damned well.)**

The only one who could was Lin as he listened from the base. He could hear Shippo snickering as the shiki hovered nearby Kagome. He wondered why she would say that, and knew that two of his shiki would know. Yet he couldn't ask them. He had tried once, but both Shippo and Sesshomaru were quiet on Kagome's past.

They would tell him things about her character in order for him to know she could be trusted, but had said that her secrets were hers to tell. Her past was not something for them to share. The only way he would find out was by getting to know her. Everyone had secrets, but Lin had a feeling Kagome kept more than most. It was understandable with what she had already revealed to both Naru and himself.

She really was different, but he had determined that it wasn't really a bad thing.

"There's the spirit of an oshima here. She's lurking deep down inside the well. Calling to the children's spirit's, and pretending to be their mother. The children only want to return home, but their lost, and can't find their way out." Masako told them as she held her sleeve up to clover the lower half of her face and stared into the well.

"Is Minnie there too?" Mai asked; turning her attention away from Kagome and toward Masako.

"Minnie, who is actually Yuki Tachibana, acts as ringleader of the children. But in reality she is in so much pain and sadness that she just wants all of this to stop." Masao replied, and Kagome knew that the Tachibana girl must be the soul of the born miko.

Her ki is what gave her the extra boost in power. That was probably how she had come to be the ringleader for those lost souls after death. The spirit of the oshima might have been using the girls power to help in the process of bring the other children over from the living plane. As time grew on that power was tainted as it was used in a way to do harm.

"It appears to me that this well bores deep into the earth, and at the very bottom lie the spirits of the children trapped in the dark." Masako continued before looking to Naru as he spoke.

"Who is this Tomiko?" He asked as he thought of the name the spirit had been calling when she had appeared on camera the night before.

"It's oshima's child. She's looking for her child. Tomiko is her daughter. That's why she's gathering the children." Masako responded before shooting a cold stare at Kagome because of how close she was to Naru.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He said before walking passed everyone to the door, and Kagome moved to follow him.

"Naru? Kagome?" Mai asked questioningly as they walked by her.

"I need to take care of something." Naru answered simply as he didn't even look toward her.

"Same here. We'll be back when we're done." Kagome said as she shot a look to Monk to be careful while they were gone.

"Naru! Don't leave yet! Kagome? Naru, where are you two going! Why do they do this every time!" Kagome could hear Mai's voice from the other side of the door as they walked down the hall.

Kagoe held back the snicker as she walked with Naru. The poor girl. She always got so frustrated if someone didn't explain everything for her right away. Yet, that was how Naru was letting her learn. That way she could start to figure things out for herself.

"I'll drive. You are still underage here in Japan after all." Kagome said teasingly as she turned toward her car, and slid into the driver's seat.

Thankfully she had left her purse and keys in the car last time. Naru looked back at her for only a moment before joining her. This being the first time in her car he looked around the interior lazily and she started the ignition and backed out of the drive. The interior had been kept pretty clean with only a few things like the seat covers that had a design of sakura petals and swirls of pink, and the omamori for protection that hung from her rear view mirror.

"You were supposed to stay with Lin at all times." Naru said after a few minutes seeing as how she was ignoring the terms she had agreed to the day before.

"I don't need a babysitter, Naru. I'm not in the house right now, and I'm with you. Lin will have enough to do watching over the others until we get back. Plus I have to stop by the shrine anyway to look into something, and I can take you to find the information about Tomiko while I'm at it." Kagome replied as she drove back toward the city.

"About the spirit of the born miko?" He asked already knowing that Kagome would have an idea of what he had planned.

She was very perceptive.

"Yes. My shrine is only one of several that keeps record of the other holy families and their bloodlines. Born miko are always born into strong lineages from what I've been able to find. Give how Yuki Tachibana is stronger than the other children spirits in the house then there is a chance her name will be in the record. I know she was from the Johto sect so I will be able to look there and see if their line has produced another since." Kagome replied as she slowed down before taking a turn.

"What do you plan to do if there is?" Naru asked with a inquisitive glance toward her.

"I would train them, of course. Even if there ki is dormant they could still be targeted by the supernatural. I know that better than most. Most of the bloodlines that were strong enough to produce a child with exceptionally pure ki have thinned out over the last five hundred years. It is one of the reasons born miko like me are so rare. That was no always the case." Kagome shook her head as she thought about how things had changed since the time she had traveled in search of Shikon shards.

So much had changed since that time period. Nature had become less plentiful, and as it decreased so to did the miko and monks with any true ability. Demons were considered no more than myth to most. The jewel had been purified, and then faded into legend.

Yet, Kagome's duty as a miko had not.

123

It had taken a while, but Kagome and Naru had both found what they were looking for. Naru had called everyone back to the house during the drive back. He had also called Lin to let him know the information so he could start his preparations, and it then that they found out what had happened while they had been gone. Kagome shook her head as Naru told her able Ayako's attempt at an exorcism, and about how Mai had apparently been dragged into the well by the spirit. She was resting now, and Lin was keeping an eye on her while he monitored the activity.

"What did you find on the Tachibana's?" Naru asked her after he had gotten off the phone on their way back.

"Yuki Tachibana came from a branch family of the current caretakers of the Hōryū Gakumonji in Ikaruga. She was an only child, and the line ended with her. The main family had only one heir, and according to the record he would be in his late thirties. I'll be going to visit to see if there is any possibility of him continuing his line. It would be a shame for it to die out."

"Why do you say that?" Naru asked inquisitively; she rarely spoke to him or Lin about how she had been born with the soul of a born miko.

"There are very few families left who are capable of producing a child strong enough to inherit true holy abilities anymore. I only know of three others in Japan, and have spoken with each one on the possibility of training a child should they show the capability. Born miko like me are increasingly rare as the bloodlines of the holy families are thinning. The soul is what contains that power, but if the bloodline is too thin then the body can not contain it. They would either be stillborn or sickly and weak." Kagome explained grimly as she drove.

"You said that your grandfather had no real ability, but you and your brother both do. How is that possible?" Naru asked as he recalled her family, and thought about what she was saying.

"He doesn't. The Higurashi line originated a little over five hundred years ago from a monk named Miroku, and his wife Sango who was the only survivor of a demon slaying village. The bloodlines were stronger as those born with holy ki travelled so often to help the people. Some stayed in villages, but all served the gods. As time grew on, and demons vanished from the world those with holy ki settled. Shrines and Temples were built, and the bloodlines stagnated as the families married those who did not serve the gods." Kagome said as she thought about what she had discovered some years ago.

This was not the first time she had gone through the records kept at the shrine. It had been a surprise to find that her friends were actually her ancestors, and that they had settled in Edo. They had adopted the surname of Higurashi after she had departed through the well for the final time. It was Sango and Miroku's grandson who had founded the Sunset Shrine. This had prompted her to do some research as she knew how strong Miroku had been. It had been disheartening when she had noticed the pattern.

"The Higurashi line thinned out much like the others, but then my grandmother married into the family. She was from a strong spiritual family in China. There the families often intermarry with other spiritual families to keep the lines strong. My father was born, and he married my mother who was from the Takigawa family on Mt. Koya. Holy, or pure ki is inherited through family lines. I don't know why that is, but it is the common thread I have found through my searching." She continued as she turned onto the road that would take them to the house.

""Hm." Naru replied as he looked like he was lost in thought, and Kagome knew that as a scientist he was analyzing what he had been told.

It was something that could be of interest. The science of interconnecting bloodlines and such had been studied before. It did play a small part in his research of how certain people, like himself, were born with strong abilities. It was the strength of the soul part she spoke of that he was a bit leery of.

This wasn't the first time Kagome had spoken about souls before. She had done so when she had told him about his own, and what Gene's death had done. Lin had easily accepted her reasonings after reading the old scroll, but Naru hadn't been as sure. He was no spiritualist. He was a scientist, and what she had spoken of had no basis in scientific fact. He trusted Lin, however, and the older man had believed her that day in the hotel.

He had followed through with the ritual mostly out of curiosity. Naru worked with spiritualists all the time, but Kagome had been different from most he'd met. She had a vast wealth of knowledge as he did, but she never boasted. Kagome only really said something she thought needed to be said. She would correct the others, but she did so in a way that was not high handed. The woman had knowledge of things he had never heard or considered,

Kagome was still a bit of a mystery, but she was one he was coming to trust as she was truthful. The ritual had helped with his control. He didn't feel the pressure just under the surface. There was no way he could thank her for everything she did. He was able to better concentrate on the case, and she had found her own niche in the workings of his office. They often clashed when it came to science verses spiritual, but they learned from each other with every debate.

Kagome pulled into the driveway, and they entered the house in a comfortable silence. Naru shed his jacket as they entered the room, and Kagome looked over to the couch to see Mai sit up from where she had been resting after being pulled into the well. Kagome couldn't help but find the irony in that. Mai's expression was a bit strange as she looked at Naru while he had Lin play back everything he had recorded. Kagome had to hold back a small chuckle at the girl's somewhat star struck look.

"Hey Naru, you're back!" Mai said happily as she stood up not even noticing Kagome, or the others that had entered just after them.

"Yes, thank you Mai, I knew that already." Naru replied as he gave her a look over her shoulder, and Kagome couldn't help the soft chuckle at Mai's irritated expression.

"Ah! Kagome too! Eh? What' are…" Mai spoke with some confusion as she finally noticed John, Masako, Monk, and Ayako behind her.

"Hey!" Monk smiled and waved hello as Kagome walk by Mai to her chair.

Kagome listen idly to the others speak as she took a seat. She started going through the readings of the past several hours, and reviewing the footage. She pulled up a new document page to start recording a new file for that day. Kagome knew she could trust Naru was right, and that this case would be over by the end of the day.

123

That night there was a charge in the air as the full moon rose high in the sky. Lin kept an eye on the monitors while Kagome sat beside him facing Naru's back while everyone gathered around him. The day had passed quickly, and now Naru was going to explain the plan to the others. Lin would finish the preparations after this meeting with the group. Kagome had already stepped out to her car to get the things she knew they would need out of her trunk.

"Miss Hara, can you see what the spirits are doing?" Naru asked the other teen as he started off this meeting.

"They're in the living room. There's no indication they've gone to the hotel yet." Masako replied after she had opened her eyes after a moment.

"Matsuzaki. Start making charms that will stop any spirits from passing. I want the rest of you to post them throughout the house. We're going to raise a kakai barrier in here." Naru told them as he handed her the stack of ofuda he had taken from Kagome after she had brought them in from her car.

"Care to fill us in on the plan?" Monk asked as Naru had a bad habit of not really telling them anything.

"I'm planning on returning Tomiko back to her mother." Naru told him as if it was the most simple explanation.

Kagome almost laughed at the dumbfounded expressions on their faces. She smiled as Lin glanced at her, and she shook her head when at his raised eyebrow. He turned his attention back to the monitors as Kagome looked back at the discussion taking place.

"Tomiko can not be returned physically. Her mother will continue to haunt this place until we can at least create the illusion of her return. So we'll need a substitute." Naru said after Mai had said it was impossible to return Tomiko to her mother.

"You don't mean Ayami, do you?" Mai asked worriedly, and Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from saying something.

Did the girl really think Naru would risk that little girls safety? Yet Naru didn't deny it as he continued.

"The problem lies with the woman. If we leave here without removing her we'll have failed."

"Yes, but this woman is dangerous. She nearly killed Mai an hour ago when she pulled her into the well! I think at some point we need to start considering our own safety." Ayako said as she clenched the stack of ofuda, and Kagome could see that what had happened while she and Naru were gone had scared the other woman.

"I guess, but what about Ayami?" Mai asked, and the room was quiet as everyone thought about the current situation in the house

Kagome looked around at each of them. She already knew that it didn't matter what the rest would ultimately decide to do. Lin and Naru would not leave this case unfinished. Not when it was so close to being close. She also knew that she would not be leaving until the woman's spirit was cleansed. The soul of a born miko was trapped, and she needed to see it released back into the cycle of death and rebirth. There was also the fact that if they left then Ayami would still be at risk.

"Come on guys." Mai pleaded with them as she thought about the child she had formed an attachment to.

"I must say I'm disappointed in all of you. I expected much more. If you can't even think objectively; then I don't need you." Naru said firmly, and Kagome knew that he was slightly disappointed in the team he had put together.

"The risks are high. If we screw this up then our spirits could be trapped here as well!" Monk replied with some aggravation at Naru's cold attitude.

"Whether or not you participate is entirely up to you. Mai, you're free to leave as well." Naru said shortly, and Lin followed him out of the room.

Knowing that she was supposed to stay with either Lin or Naru; Kagome got up to follow them as well. She turned to look at the rest of the group from the doorway. Her eyes rested on each of them in turn as she spoke.

"I'm rather disappointed in all of you myself. This is about more than just ourselves" She said softly with a small shake of her head as she thought of Ayami and the spirits of the children.

"Oh, shut up, Kagome. You just want to look good for Lin and Naru." Ayako sneered back at the other woman.

"Is that really what you think? What you all think?" Kagome asked with a raised brow only to get varied responses.

Ayako's words spoke clear enough of what she thought of Kagome. Masako returned here gazed coldly, but that wasn't a surprise. The teen had been cold to her the closer she grew to Naru. John and Monk's expressions told her enough to know that it wasn't true for either of them. Monk knew her, and so he knew that she had some reason to hang around Naru and Lin so much. He just didn't know what that reason was. John was a soft hearted and gentle person. Kagome doubted he would think badly of anyone without a very good reason.

"Of course not! I'm sure that's not how Ayako meant it…" Mai tried to reassure her, but her voice fell flat on Kagome's ears.

"I see…" Kagome huffed as she shut the door behind her when she left.

She made her way down the hall to where she could see Lin had waited for her. Kagome shook her head gently at the questioning look he gave her before they walked into the room where Naru was waiting. She couldn't really blame any of the others for how they thought of her. Kagome hadn't tried to get close to Ayako, Masako, John or even Mai. Already she was unsure of the bonds she knew were forming with Naru and Lin.

Since her time in the past she hadn't allowed herself to be close with anyone outside of family. She didn't want to get attached to anyone else. Her life was anything but normal, and Kagome believed that anyone from this time wouldn't understand. She didn't want to be close to any more people only to be hurt when they decided knowing her and the things she had done were too much. It always ended in goodbye, and she didn't want to keep going through that. It wasn't worth the pain of letting someone in.

Yet, Kagome knew as she joined Naru and Lin, she was already starting to care more than she should.

123

A while later and the house had been warded; leaving only the demon gate open. Kagome sat with Lin in the base as they watched the readings while Masako, Mai, and Naru were in the living room with John. The activity had picked up quickly as John started his exorcism to draw the spirit of the woman's attention. Kagome raised her shields as the spiritual pressure in the house started to increase.

It was easier for her this time as she knew now what to expect. Lin kept watch on her from the corner of his eye as things progressed, and Kagome knew that he and Naru had been concerned over what she had told them could happen. She wasn't really worried about it anymore though. The haunting would be over if this worked, and Tachibana's soul would be freed to reunion the eternal cycle. Kagome had enough faith in both Naru and Lin's skills to say that this would be over soon.

She was proved right as they watched Naru toss the hitogata toward the spirit. A golden glow suffused the room as the spirits of the woman and the children were cleansed. A small smile crossed Kagome's expression as she felt the malignant spiritual pressure fade. She lowered her shields and allowed her ki to spread through the house and cleanse the grounds of any bad energy that would have remained.

A small gasp left her as she felt the pure ki from the spirit of Yuki Tachibana. It was untainted once more. Gratitude radiated through her as her own ki resonated with the fading one of the girls spirit. Soon she could feel as the last of the spiritual energy faded from the house, and brown eyes flickered open to look at Lin.

"Xièxiè. Tāmen zhōngyú píng'ānle." Kagome whispered, and for the first time Lin could see as a true smile brightened Kagome's expression.

 **(Thank you. They are finally at peace.)**

Lin said nothing in return, but Kagome noticed the slight creasing at the corner of his eye. He nodded before they both turned back to the monitors. Seeing that the others were on their way back they started to compile the readings and the footage for Naru to look through when he returned.

123

Early the next morning saw Noriko and Ayami returning to the house. The equipment had been packed away and loaded into the SPR van, and the ofuda removed from the walls. Kagome had packed her things back into her car before joining the others as they got ready to leave. She stood between Naru and Lin as she watched Monk close the door of the van.

"Naru, what was that little thing you gave the ghost?" Mai asked as she turned to look at the other teen.

"It was a hitogata." He answered simply as if she should have already known that.

"What is that?" Mai asked, and Kagome knew the girl must not have done much research since coming to work for Naru.

"It's the original for of the straw effigy dolls. It's made by carving a piece of paulownia wood into the shape of the person you want to put a spell on." Monk explained what he knew.

"You dummy. That's how you put a curse on someone." Ayako said mockingly and Kagome had to bit her tongue to hold back the scathing comment she could feel wanting to come out.

"Spell casting has both a light and a dark side. A light spell helps the person while a dark spell harms them. Often the casting has a combination of light and dark sides." Naru said as he glanced at Kagome's expression.

"That's right. It's just like in esoteric buddhism where either approach can be used to confound a sworn enemy." Monk said as he smile gently at his cousin to try to pacify her, and let her know that Ayako's comment hadn't bothered him.

"The hitogata is simply a vessel used to contain a spirit. For example let's say I patterned an effigy after Mai. If I were to damage the hitogata then Mai would be harmed as well. That's how close the effigy is to the real person." Naru explained seeing that only Kagome, Lin and himself already knew that.

"So that one was?" Mai looked back at Naru to confirm her unspoken thought as she connected the pieces.

"Made for Tomiko." Naru confirmed before Mai lit up as she finally understood what had happened.

"Of course. Since she thought she had retrieved her daughter, Tomiko, she was cleansed because her wish had been fulfilled." Mai said only to receive a nod from Naru.

"I gotta say I'm impressed you made a successful hitogata that quickly. Is that why you two left earlier?" Monk asked thinking of the day before when Kagome and Naru had left without a word.

"The date of Tomiko's birth and death were necessary for the effigy to be effective. The woman was Oshima Hiro, and Tomiko was her only child. The girl had disappeared one day, and her body surfaced from the pond about six months later. A couple of years after that Oshima's house was demolished, and the house before us now was built in its place." Naru explained what he had found while Kagome had been doing her own research on the Tachibana family.

"Tomiko… do we know if she was kidnapped? Is that why the mother threw herself down the well?" Lin spoke up, and Kagome turned to look at him.

Lin rarely spoke to the group outside of Naru and herself. Even then he only spoke if there was a reason for him to do so. Whatever the reason for his question he hadn't told her about it. Looking at Naru, she could see him glance at Mai as he replied before looking up at the house.

"There was no mention of a kidnapping. The important thing is this house is free of spirits."

"I'll meet you both later at your place." Kagome's statement drew the attention of Mai and her cousin as Lin and Naru both turned to get into their van.

They both nodded before close the doors.

"Their place?" Monk question as he looked at her.

"You know where they live, Kagome?" Mai asked glancing back and forth from her to where Naru was sitting in the van.

"I do." Kagome said with a small shrug, but didn't explain anything.

"I never would have pegged him as an onmyogy." Monk said as he brushed off the knowledge knowing she wasn't going to say any more.

"Onmyoji? You mean like that Abe guy?" Mai asked, and Kagome held back a laugh as she walked away.

Naru, an onmyoji? She tried not to laugh while the others started drawing conclusions as she got into her car. Kagome shook her head and started her car to head home for a few hours. The connection would have to be strengthened before the end of the night, but first she had to take care of her shrine duties. It really wasn't far to Souta when she hadn't been there to take care of her share. Still, she knew, things were only going to get even more busy from now on.

123456

AN: Well this is the latest. I am so happy to finally be done with the Dollhouse. After School Hexer will take me awhile. I really didn't care for that case so it's going to take me a bit to make my way through it though I have an idea of what I'm going to do.

I don't know when updates will be for a while. I have some family things going on, and will have to leave state for a while so my stories may be on hold until I get back. Could be a few weeks to a few months so apologies in advance!

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and let me know what you thought! Happy New Year!

~Ryu


	8. Episode 6 Point 2

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

(-) = English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 6.5

Kagome closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept over the shrine grounds and a soft smile came to her lips at the small moment of pleasure. The hotter months of summer had started to cool down as the July heat faded into August, and then into September. In two days it would be the nineteenth, and she had been putting together a bit of a surprise for a certain teenager after convincing Lin to help her out with her plan. Naru would be turning seventeen, and Kagome was preparing to receive an out of town guest at the shrine with the help of her mother and Souta.

"Kagome! Mom wants to know what time you'll be back from the airport." Souta called out to her as she put the broom away after she had finished sweeping the grounds.

"I think about seven. I need to leave in a few minutes if I want to make it in time." Kagome replied making her way back inside the house to get her purse and keys before putting on her sunglasses.

"Is Lin going to be coming back with you?" Souta asked curiously as he followed her back outside.

Lin and Kazuya both had been back to the shrine a few times for dinners since that first time. Souta had seemed to have taken a liking to them after that first meeting, and their mother was always happy for the company. They had both come to be closer to Kagome and her family than any of them would have thought. Mrs. Higurashi had made it a point to have both Lin and Kazuya over for dinner at least once every two to three weeks. The woman had refused to take no for an answer when she had learned that neither Kazuya or Lin had family in Japan. Souta, on the other hand, had been a bit standoffish at first but she had noticed how her brother seemed to have taken a shine to Lin after a while.

"I don't think so. He's meeting me at the airport, but he'll have to head back to the office afterward. Kazuya would get suspicious if he was gone for too long, and I've already stopped by once already today. He'll be here for the party though." Kagome replied before making her way quickly down the many stairs and to her car.

123

It didn't take her long to get to the airport where Lin had agreed to meet with her, but parking was another matter altogether. Narita International was as busy as it ever was, and finding parking was a nightmare at the best of times. After several minutes she finally spotted the SPR van and found a spot a few parking spaces away that had just been vacated. Quickly, Kagome moved to claim the space before the car coming the other way could get to it. Grabbing her purse she turned off the engine and locked her doors before heading inside with hurried strides.

"Lin!" Kagome called to the older man when she found him several minutes later near the baggage claim.

She received a nod of acknowledgment as she came to stand next to him as they waited for the arrival of their guest. Kagome could see that she had made it just in time for the flight they were there for had just landed. She felt as Shippo settled around her almost immediately, and couldn't help the soft smile as she saw Sesshomaru shift into a watchful position between Lin and herself. Lin, who had grown used to this peculiar behavior from his Shiki when she was with him, barely spared the two a glance before looking away again.

"Tā huáiyí shénme ma?" Kagome asked as Shippo cuddled into the side of her neck, and she held herself back from reaching up to stroke him along his spectral body in affection while in such a public area.

(Does he suspect anything?)

"Bù, tā zhèngzài mángyú yánjiū tā de xià yī běn shū." Lin replied referring to the book that Kazuya had decided to write after meeting her.

(No, he is rather busy with research for his next book.)

Her discussion with the teen in her car those few months ago seemed to have lit a fire of curiosity in the young man. Having never met a born Miko before, the teen had decided to research as much on the subject as possible. Over the last month, Kagome had found herself on the other end of an almost heated interrogation for any information he could glean off her. She gave him the information willingly but it all didn't appear to be enough for Kazuya. Kagome sometimes felt as if she were being picked apart and examined by the teen in his quest for more knowledge.

She had even caught him taking up her grandfather's offer of looking through the scrolls at the shrine. The old man may have Alzheimer's, but Kazuya had been over with Lin for dinner on one of his more lucid days. When he had seen the interest Kazuya had taken in their history her grandfather had been all too happy to show him the archive that had been safely tucked away. Kagome believed it was one of the only reasons Kazuya had little complaint anymore when her mother insisted the two come for dinner. It meant a day he could obtain more information.

It wasn't like there were many born Miko who would be living at any one time, and even if they were, there was no guarantee that they even knew of the power they had been graced with. Kagome doubted she would have even known about herself if it hadn't been for Mistress Centipede pulling her through the Bone Eater's Well. There were far more born Miko in the feudal era than there were now. Their power was granted by the gods, but in modern times, the gods were no longer so heavily relied upon. Those whose souls were blessed by the gods became all the rarer since the feudal era due to the lifetimes they lived. Those who lost the gods favor in one of their incarnations were stripped of the power inherent to a born Miko in the next lifetime. The passage of time saw fewer and fewer of them born, and Kagome knew she was the last of what was a dying people for without the proper training then they would simply live through their lives as any normal person.

"Tā shìfǒu yīn quēfá jìnzhǎn ér gǎndào jǔsàng?" Kagome asked innocently as Shippo snickered in her ear.

(Is he still frustrated with his lack of progress?)

"Nǐ wèn, rúguǒ nǐ bù zhīdào dá'àn." Lin said glancing down at her to see an almost mischievous look on her face.

(You ask as if you don't already know the answer.)

"Wǒ bù zhīdào yào děng duōjiǔ, zhídào tā chéngrèn shībài." She replied with a small sigh; already knowing that Kazuya was rather stubborn.

(I do wonder how much longer it will be until he admits defeat.)

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited for the arrival of their surprise guest. It wasn't long before Kagome felt Lin shift to stand a bit straighter next to her. Kagome settled her sunglasses on top of her head as she peered out into the crowd. When her eyes came to rest on an older woman who was walking toward them she couldn't help the smile that came to her. As she took in the bright smile, styled blonde hair and warm blue eyes directed their way, she shifted a bit straighter as well.

'Oh, Oliver is going to be so surprised!'

123

It was about half an hour later when Lin separated from the two women to return to the office after helping Kagome load up her car with the bags the woman had brought along with her for her stay. Kagome had thanked him softly before telling him she would see him the next day. It was part of her daily routine now to go visit with them either at the hotel or the office. She had to in order to keep the bond stable, but more and more it became time spent with two people she had come to care about. Now, her daily time spent in the company of the two men was so much more than just about keeping the bond stable. They were her friends. Bonds Kagome had never wanted to have again after her journeys in the past had ended.

Kagome smiled softly at the older woman when she spoke as she pulled away from the airport.

"I must say it is wonderful to finally meet you, Kagome. We have heard so much of how you have been helping our Oliver." The older woman spoke gently in fluent Japanese after a few minutes of watching the view of Tokyo as they drove towards the shrine.

"It's nice meeting you as well, Mrs. Davis. I'm happy you could make it to Japan. I apologize for the short notice. It took me a while to convince Lin to call you. I'm only sorry Mr. Davis couldn't make the trip as well." Kagome replied as she took one of the last few turns she would need.

"Oh, please call me Luella. I will be in the care of you and your family for these few days, after all. I am happy that you were able to convince him though. I had worried that I would not be able to see my son until he decided to return to England. He can be rather stubborn when it comes to pulling him away from his work, or to change his mind once he has decided on something." Luella's tone held the fondness and affection of a loving mother and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

It was something she had heard often in her own mother's voice whenever she spoke to others about Souta or herself. It came from an emotion she had often felt after she had adopted a certain orphaned fox kit. An emotion she still felt every time his Shiki form wrapped around her. That tone in Luella's voice was one of a mother who loved her child. Already she could tell that Luella would be just fine staying with her family for the few days she had scheduled to be in Japan.

123

Two days later and Kagome could be found moving quickly around the back garden along with her mother, brother, and Luella. Kagome had been right in her assessment of Luella on the way from the airport. The woman had melded into daily life on the shrine almost seamlessly. Luella and her mother had spent the rest of the first day speaking about their respective children. The next day Luella had spent around the shrine grounds as Kagome and her brother worked, and her grandfather puttered about the storage building like he often did on one of his good days.

Luella had asked questions between Kagome and Souta as she insisted on helping with the work. This was how the woman had come to learn the history of their shrine and the legends that were a part of that history. She had taken a keen interest in the tragic legend of the Shikon No Tama when Kagome's grandfather had mentioned it. Kagome had told her the legend as it would be known now, but Luella was an observant woman. She could tell from the way Kagome spoke on the topic that the young woman knew much more than she was telling. What that more was she hadn't the faintest idea, but she wouldn't push for information that wasn't freely given.

It was during this time that she also got a feel for the kind of people the Higurashi family are. Luella had been a bit worried about her son when he had left England. All she knew about how he was had been the weekly calls from Lin for his report. When she had first heard of Kagome and her family she'd honestly not known what to think. As time passed and she heard more from Lin, she had grown curious about the young woman who had so willingly offered help. Kagome had offered before she had even known who her son really was.

The last two days had given her some insight. The more she came to know Kagome, little by little, she could see the kind person in front of her. Some would call Kagome a little cold, but that wasn't what Luella could see. She had learned long ago to look through the layers. Kagome was a bit detached, much like Oliver, but she had a lot of heart under it all. Luella guessed that might have something to do with her abilities. Oliver was much the same.

They cared even when other people might not see it.

"Kagome, dear, how do you want this table set up?" Kagome turned from where she was placing the last of the gifts from her family to see Luella carrying out the last of the fold-out tables from the house.

"Oh, just over with the other one. The table clothes are already over there. Is the food almost ready?" Kagome asked as she moved to help carry it over and get it set up.

"Your mother says she needs another fifteen minutes before the food will be ready to be laid out on the warmers. How do you plan to get my son here?" Luella asked for the first time.

"Well to keep Oliver's abilities stabilized without Gene I have to act as an equalizer. To do that I need to have physical contact with him every day to feed the bond. Lin is waiting for me to call and tell them mom wants them over for dinner today, and that I can't get away from my duties here." Kagome explained as they quickly had both the tables set up and covered.

"I have to admit that I don't really understand how this bond works between you and my son, but I'm grateful all the same. We sent Lin with Oliver when he left England to watch over him because he was having some problems with controlling it. We already lost Eugene, and when Oliver left we didn't know if we would lose him too." Luella's eyes misted with tears and Kagome reached to grasp her arm comfortingly.

"I can only imagine how you felt. I have an adopted son. I was barely an adult myself when I adopted him as mine, but I loved him regardless. I lost him some years ago and I thought he was gone forever, but I found him again recently. I can only be happy knowing he is well and happy as he is now. It's not the same, but I had thought I'd lost him. It's not what has happened with your losing Gene, but I can understand it better than some. I promise you, Luella. I won't let you lose Oliver if there is anything I can do, and we will find Gene. No mother should have to be left not knowing where their child is, or what happened to them." Kagome said softly only to have her arms full of the crying older woman a second later as Luella hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Kagome. You and your family have already done so much for us just by doing what you have already. Martin and I are so grateful Oliver met you. You have no idea how much it means to us. When Martin read about you in Oliver's reports we didn't know what to think. It was Lin who told us how they had met you, and that you had offered your help. Most people would not have offered to help a stranger so freely. I was even more surprised when Lin told me this bond you are using to help my son could be dangerous for you as well. I didn't know what to think, but now having met you I think I can understand." Kagome could see a few tears trailing down Luella's cheeks as she pulled away to look at her better.

"I don't have any regrets. I was born a Miko. I am a servant of the gods. I couldn't just turn a blind eye when I knew there was something I could do to help. I never meant to make friends with any of them. I was just helping my cousin on a job, but Oliver and Lin have both become important to me since then. Now come on, no more tears. I know it's hard, and I wish it wasn't just Oliver we were doing this for. We have a teenage genius to surprise, and I may not have known Gene, but I don't think he or Oliver would like to see their mother crying on the day they were born. Today is the day to celebrate the time you, and we've all, been given with them." Kagome said soothingly as she gave the woman a small smile to comfort her.

She had an idea of how Luella must be feeling right now. When she returned to her own time she had thought she had lost her own son forever. Over five hundred years had passed since she had been taken from her kit even if it had only been several years for her. She'd had no idea what had happened to him. No idea if he was alive or dead. Kagome had been inconsolable for a long time having lost him. She couldn't help but be thankful every day that passed since she had met Lin and Oliver, or Kazuya, or Naru- however you wanted to call the teen. It was meeting them that had brought her son back to her.

No one should have their child ripped from them in such a way. Luella only knew what had happened to Eugene because of his twin. Even so, she would have no true closure until he was found. It was the not knowing that had been the greatest torture for Kagome. She had found her son, and luckily he was alive in some form, but Luella didn't have that. The pain was still so fresh for the older woman, but she still had one son to be here for. Their family was grieving, but Kagome was determined that Eugene and Oliver's birthday would be one to celebrate. For Oliver, it was his turning another year older, and for Gene, it was for them to celebrate the life he had lived.

"You're right, Kagome. Oh, Eugene would be so unhappy with me if he could see me right now." Luella replied with a small watery smile as she pulled away to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks with a light chuckle.

It was then that Kagome knew that Luella Davis would be alright. She was a strong woman, and the light hadn't left her eyes. She would survive the loss of Eugene if only because she knew Oliver, for as independent and self-sufficient as he was, still would need her. Kagome gave the woman's arm one last gentle squeeze for comfort before turning back to her abandoned task. There was a peaceful silence for several minutes as they worked before Kagome's attention was drawn once more to the older woman.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she turned to show Luella she had her attention.

"What was his name? Your son?" Luella asked gently.

"Shippo. His name is Shippo." Kagome replied, and Luella knew just from looking at her that she was indeed as much a mother as she was.

Kagome had that same tone in her voice and look in her eye.

123

An hour later and they had everything finished with the setup. Tables were out with a buffet of foods ranging from Japanese, Chinese, and American. Balloons filled with helium were pinned to chairs and the tables. A large one that read Happy Birthday had been tied to the chair where their expected guest of honor would sit. Kagome's mother had gone so far as to custom order a cake with little cake ghosts. Luella had a chuckle when she saw it. She knew that her son would find it childish, but it was all in good fun from the Higurashi matriarch.

"Alright, everyone. Lin says they are on their way. It only takes about ten minutes so let's finish up and get ready. Luella, how about you hide in the house. I'll come lead you out when they get here. Watch from the window so you're ready. He can be surprised twice that way." Kagome said looking back at everyone after slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Sounds good Kagome." Luella replied with a happy smile as she turned and hurried back into the house.

"Should we be hiding?" Souta asked as he laid the last of the presents down with the others.

"Well, even if we did, he would still see everything when they come around the corner. His mother is the real surprise so I think it'll be alright if we just cheer when he sees us." Kagome replied before they settled into light conversation.

It wasn't very long before Kagome felt the now very familiar brush of Shippo's Shiki form against her skin as he wrapped around her. She knew that this was their cue. Signaling the others they all turned just as Lin rounded the corner with the one they were all waiting for.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" They all cheered, and Kagome smiled as Oliver froze in place.

She could tell they had indeed surprised him.

"...How?" He asked looking at Kagome, just knowing this had her planning written all over it.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you-" Kagome started to explain only to be cut off as he clarified his question.

"No. How did you know?" Oliver asked as he looked around at everyone gathered before shooting a look of suspicion at Lin.

"Don't blame Lin. I bugged him until he spilled. He couldn't help it. Well? Were you surprised." Kagome said in Lin's defense before grabbing the teen's hand and pulling him father toward the group.

"Evidently." Oliver responded as he allowed the contact before they came to a stop in front of Kagome's mother.

"Happy Birthday Kazuya." Mrs. Higurashi said in greeting.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi. You really didn't have to go through the trouble.

"Oh, no dear. It wasn't any trouble we wanted to do this." She replied before Kagome released his hand to dart back into the house while the others kept him distracted.

"Luella come on!" Kagome called softly into the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" The woman replied as she reached out to grasp Kagome's hand anxiously.

They arrived back into the yard while Oliver's back was still turned. Kagome could see Souta was keeping him busy in conversation. She waited until she could see the small quirk to her brother's lips before calling out.

"Oh, Oliver! There's one more surprise for you!" Kagome couldn't help the rare beaming smile as he turned to see what she was talking about.

She took great delight in seeing the slight widening of his eyes before they softened.

"Mother..."

123

Kagome couldn't help but feel that all the hard work to set up a surprise party for her young friend had paid off. Oliver looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him as he stood next to his mother while talking to Souta. He had already started with unwrapping his gifts now that they had eaten and cut the cake. The grief from Eugene's absence was present but not the main emotion of the moment. Kagome smiled lightly as she watched on from where she stood with Lin and her mother.

"You did good, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said softly as she patted Kagome's arm before going to find where her father-in-law had wandered off to.

"Tā shì duì de. Zhè shì wǒ lái rìběn yǐlái jiànguò tā zuì kāixīn de yīcì." Lin murmured to her and Kagome peeked up at the man from the corner of her eye.

(She's right. This is the happiest I've seen him since coming to Japan.)

"Wǒ hěn gāoxìng. Wǒ zhīdào tā bù huì qìngzhù bié de. Duì tā lái shuō zhè shì jiānnán de yī nián. Tā shīqùle lìng yībàn, dàn réngrán jìxù qiánjìn. Wǒ de jiārén huì jǐn wǒmen suǒ néng, ràng tā gèng róngyì." She replied solemnly as she thought of the other birthday boy who was missing.

(I'm glad. I know he would not have celebrated otherwise. It's been a hard year for him. He's lost his other half but still, he keeps going. My family will do what we can to make it easier on him.)

The one that she had not gotten to meet, and now never would. She couldn't help but mourn the twin she was helping search for. The more she learned of Eugene Davis the more she regretted not having that chance. From everything she had heard, he had been as much of an amazing kid as the one she had taken under her wing.

"Nǐ de jiārén zhèngzài gēnsuí nǐ de lǐngdǎo." Lin replied with a slight tilt to his head in acknowledgment.

(Your family is following your lead.)

"Qǐchū qíngkuàng kěnéng shì zhèyàng, dàn xiànzài méiyǒu nàme duō." Kagome said before looking at him more directly when he quirked his brow.

(That may have been the case at first, but not so much now.)

"Wǒ de jiārén kěnéng yǐjīng gēnsuíle wǒ de lǐngdǎo, dàn shíjiān yǐguò. Tāmen xiànzài yǐjīng kāishǐ yǐ zìjǐ de fāngshì wèi zìjǐ guānxīn nàgè háizi. Lín hé nǐ yīyàng." She explained before gently bumping her shoulder to his arm and going into the house to get ready for the next part of the celebration.

(My family may have followed my lead, but time has passed. They have come to care about that kid for themselves in their own ways now. That goes for you as well Lin.)

Kagome could feel Lin's gaze following her up until she closed the door behind her. She made her way to her room with measured steps. Mentally, Kagome prepared herself for what she was about to do. Already she knew her mother and grandfather understood why she was going to do this. She had spoken to her family over a week ago. Souta had not approved but she knew he also would not say anything in front of Luella about the consequences.

After dressing in her Miko garb Kagome returned to the others outside. Lin's eyes were inquisitive as she stepped outside and soon everyone was looking at her. The timing had been perfect as Oliver had finished unwrapping the gifts from everyone. What surprised all but her family was the sight of her bared face. The mark of the Kami's Blessing stood out.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Oliver asked having not seen her like this since the ritual that bound them together to help him control his abilities.

"A gift. One meant for all three of you. Come." Kagome's voice was airy and serene as she turned and led them to stand in front of the Goshinboku.

"What is this about, Kagome?" Luella asked in confusion as she looked at the other woman.

"I have the three of Goshinboku. It is known as the Tree of Ages. What you do not know is that it is also a vessel." Kagome replied as she turned to them.

"A vessel for what?" Oliver asked as she could see the beginning of understanding in Lin's eyes.

"Hundreds of years ago, well before this shrine was built, a Born Miko like myself used the last of her energy in her dying moments to seal a half-demon to this tree." Kagome replied as she turned back to the tree to run her hand tenderly along the time-worn scar.

She could feel the shift in the energies of both Shippo and Sesshomaru as both came around her. Shippo's youki was comforting while Sesshomaru's was powerful and protective of the one he had viewed as an ally during the last dark days of Naraku. Where the feeling of youki on her skin would have unsettled another, Kagome could only find comfort from these two. She turned back to see her family stepping away to the side while Lin, Luella, and Oliver watched her.

"You mean the Miko you told me about yesterday from the legend." Luella said as she put it together.

"Yes, but what I told you is only the beginning. I will explain to Lin and Oliver." Kagome said knowing she had told neither about it before.

She had come to trust the two. Enough to tell them of her past. Even Luella, who she had know for only a short time, she felt she could trust. These three would be the only ones she would have told outside of her family.

"It all started about a thousand years ago. A Born Miko of great power was in battle with demonic forces. Her name was Midoriko. For days she fought, but both sides were matched equally in power. Finally, as her strength waned, she thought to seal the demonic force away to keep the threat from the village she protected, and the rest of the world. She did this by using her own soul." Kagome explained as her eyes took on a far off look.

"It was an act of desperation. From her dying act was born the Shikon No Tama; the Jewel of Four Souls. Within the jewel, Midoriko's soul was destined to rage in battle against the demonic forces for all time. The village she had protected was a village of demon slayer. They guarded the jewel for it was an object of great power. In the hands of someone with a pure soul the jewel, in turn, remained pure. it was in the hand of someone without that purity that the jewel could also be used for nefarious purpose. In the hands of someone with demonic blood, it would increase their power exponentially. It was because of this that the village guarded the jewel. Many sought the jewel as it was said that it could grant a single wish. If that wish was truly pure than the jewel would be cleansed, but if it wasn't the wish would only serve to further taint and corrupt the jewel." Kagome started off softly as she recalled what had started it all.

"There is no such thing as a pure wish." Lin said and Kagome agreed with him.

"No, for that is the nature of a wish. To wish is an act of selfishness. It is something you wish for that goes against what the gods have already given you. The demon slayer village understood this, and so several hundred years passed as the generation of slayer protected it. Eventually, a Miko of great purity and power was born. Her name was Kikyo, and she became the jewels protector as to keep it pure and free from the greed of both demons and humans alike." Kagome continued on knowing there would be time for question after she was done.

"Kikyo accepted her duty, but to be a born Miko in those times could be a lonely existence. The people depended on her to be a leader for the village, to tend their wounds, and be a midwife to help birth their children. A Born Miko is a servant of the gods, and so the people of the villages with a Born Miko living there depended heavily upon them for guidance as well. Kikyo had given up on finding love. She had her own dreams as any woman would. A husband. Children of her own. As time passed she came to despise her duty to the Shikon. Blaming its existence for what she thought she could not have. It was around this time that she met a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha." Kagome's hands clenched as she started to tell the tale of her friend's love.

"He sought the jewel she had been charged with in the desire to become full demon; for in those days a half demon was a pariah to both sides of his lineage. The humans feared him for his demon blood, and the demons looked down on him as weak for having the blood of a human. It was because of his human blood that Kikyo had spared him where she would have any demon seeking the Shikon. Still, Inuyasha returned again and again. It was because of this that they came to know each other and fell in love."

"Kikyo loved Inuyasha but felt she could not be with him both because of his demon blood, and because of her duty. Eventually, they agreed that Inuyasha would make a wish on the Shikon to become fully human. Kikyo believed that it would be a pure wish born out of love. She believed it would purify the jewel and free her from her duty so she could live her life with Inuyasha."

"That wish wouldn't have been pure." Luella said as she thought about how the story was more detailed than what she had been told the day before.

"No, it was a wish born out of selfish desires." Oliver agreed as he listened.

"Yes, but before the wish could even be made the couple was fooled into thinking they had betrayed each other. You see, at around that same time, Kikyo had found a man who had been severely burned. He was a bandit named Onigumo. She had been tending to his wounds in a cave just outside of the village. To her, it was an act of both duty and kindness, but Onigumo took it a different way. He fell in love with her and believed she loved him in return. However, his body was so badly burned that he believed he could never be with her. In his despair, he made a deal with a hoard of low-level demons." Kagome sneered slightly at the thought of what Onigumo had become.

"He allowed them to consume his body. In exchange, he was reborn as a half-demon and took the name Naraku. Leaving the cave with his new body he believed that Kikyo would accept his love. It was not to be. He had endured all that to find her with Inuyasha. It was then that a plan came to him. He appeared to Inuyasha as Kikyo and attacked him, and then did the same to Kikyo appearing as Inuyasha. They were fooled into believing that they had both been betrayed, and what was more was that Kikyo had been gravely wounded by the one she believed to be Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha came for the jewel and fled with it. His plans now being what they had been originally. Kikyo found him, and with what power remained in her body, she shot her arrow through his heart and pinned him to the Goshinboku. It isn't known if it was because of his human blood or whatever feeling still remained in Kikyo's heart, but instead of killing him the arrow put him into a deep slumber. Kikyo died from her injuries soon after. She left instructions with her younger sister to burn the Shikon with her body. She was determined that the jewel not be allowed to ruin any more lives."

"There's more..." Lin said as he heard his Shiki murmuring comfort to her.

"Yes. Inuyasha remained, pinned in slumber to the Goshinboku, and guarded by the village until fifty years later. A young girl in strange clothing appeared lost in the forest. What was more she looked like the dead priestess Kikyo. Kikyo's little sister, Kaede, had also been born a Miko. She was an old woman by this time and very wise. Kaede determined that this young girl was Kikyo's reincarnation."

"From what you've told me before of Miko who are born then she would have been a Miko as well." Oliver responded to that bit of information.

"Yes, but she didn't know it at the time. What they also didn't know what that soon a demon would come searching for her. A centipede demon attacked the village looking for her. The girl ran into the forest in an attempt to lead the demon away from the villagers. That is how she came upon Inuyasha who was now somehow awake. The centipede demon soon caught up with the girl. It was then that the worst thing that could happen, did. The demon bit into the girl's side and tore the Shikon No Tama from her body. The jewel had been reborn back into the world with the girl."

"In an effort to be saved the girl gripped the arrow that pinned Inuyasha. Her touch broke the arrow in a burst of energy, and so Inuyasha was freed. He sliced the centipede demon to pieces but still, it was not dead. It was not until the girl, instructed girl Kaede, took the jewel back that the demon died. Inuyasha, seeing the girl as Kikyo, then turned on her. The girl had no choice but to flee once more. Kaede, through quick thinking, cast the spell of subjugation on a rosary that connected around Inuyasha's neck. It was with the word of subjugation that Inuyasha was rendered harmless to the girl."

"A few days later the jewel had been stolen once more. Only this time it was accidentally shattered by the arrow the girl had used in an attempt to retrieve it. The shards were scattered and so she set out with Inuyasha to get them back. It had been born from her body, and so now became her duty."

"Through their travels, they made friends and allies as well as enemies. Naraku resurfaced, and he was collecting the shards as well. They became friends and allies with a group that was a mix of both demon and human. A monk name Miroku whose grandfather had been cursed by Naraku with a void in his hand that would one day kill him only for the curse to then go to his son, and so the monk bore that same curse. A demon slayer named Sango and her demonic cat Kirara. Her family had been slaughtered in front of her by Naraku as he killed her entire village. Eventually, they were joined by Inuyasha's half-brother named Sesshomaru and his human ward..." Kagome glanced from Sesshomaru's Shiki form to Lin before looking at Shippo.

"The girl also adopted an orphaned fox kit. His name was Shippo." She said softly with a glance at Luella's astonished face.

"After many battles with Naraku came the last. It was hard fought, but Naraku was finally defeated and the jewel whole once more. Once the final piece was joined the girl was pulled within the jewel where she was expected to make a wish before Midoriko and the other souls of the Shikon could rest. The problem was that there is no truly pure wish, and if she had made one then she would replace Midoriko as Naraku had replaced the demon the ancient Miko had been battling all this time. The jewel would still be a threat to those she cared for. It was only through an act of selfless friendship that Inuyasha pulled her from the jewel. The jewel was purified with this, and the girl was returned home. Never to see the ones she cared so much for again." Kagome smiled softly as the story came together for the three.

"Until a few months ago when she met a teen with a troubled soul and the one who watched over him. Which is why I need to thank you. If I had never met you then I would have never seen my son or old friend again." She said before bowing deeply in gratitude.

"How?" Oliver's tone was disbelieving while Lin looked back and forth between Kagome and his Shiki.

He knew she was telling the truth because they told him as much. It would also explain so much about her. How she knew his Shiki before he had ever met her. How she knew about Born Miko, and how she was trained in practices thought to be lost.

"I was pulled back in time through the Bone Eater's well by Mistress Centipede. It was there I found out about my abilities. It was there I was trained." Kagome explained seeing when Lin had accepted her story as truth.

"That's not scientifically possible, Kagome." Oliver argued back.

"How many times have I told you. Science does not always explain everything." Kagome replied only to recognize Oliver's mulish expression from the few other times they'd had that discussion.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but it is a little hard to believe." Luella said as she tried to placate the argument she heard starting.

"Lin? You can hear the voices of your Shiki. What are they telling you?" Kagome asked knowing that Sesshomaru and Shippo would confirm what had been her life.

"They say you speak the truth. Why tell us?" Lin asked in return as he watched his Shiki and knew that he now had his answer for why those two had been so attached to the Miko since the day they met.

"This is my past and I'm trusting you knowing it. I also wanted to do something for all of you." Kagome said before looking at Luella.

"I have been reunited with my son only because you have lost yours. If Oliver and Lin had never come to Japan to look for Eugene than I would still think my son to be lost to me. Allow me the chance to return that which was taken from you as you have done for me." Kagome replied earnestly as she glanced over at her own family.

Her grandfather watched on with an expression of pride and her mother with understanding. It was Souta who she paused at. She could not imagine losing him but the to experience his death as Oliver had his twin would have been even more devastating. She knew he did not approve of what she was ready to do. Yet still, with his hands clenched and a stiff lip, he had kept his silence so far.

"What do you mean by that, Kagome?" Luella asked slightly shaking.

"When Inuyasha was pinned to the Goshinboku by my incarnation, the Tree of Ages had fifty years to absorb that energy. After Inuyasha was released from his slumber, Kaede, Miroku and I discovered that the Goshinboku can act as a vessel of stored holy power. It was after that the three of us started storing away small bits of our ki at a time. I'm guessing Kaede and Miroku continued to do so until the end of their lives after I was taken from them. We started this around the time I adopted Shippo. It was to be used to find him again. When I returned, there was still not enough energy for me to utilize. Even with the last several years of my continuing this, there is still not enough energy to search for the long-lived soul of a demon, but a human..." Kagome trailed off as she turned to look up into the branches of the ancient tree as she rested her palm on it.

"Are you saying you could find his soul?" Oliver asked thinking of what he had already seen her do.

"I'm saying that I can return him to you. There was no wish made upon the Shikon. I was born with that power inside my body. The jewel itself is gone, but if we can find both body and soul, I should be able to restore him. My son is alive. I would not have known that if not for what happened to yours." Kagome explained as she could see hope enter the other mother's eyes.

"What would the consequences be to you?" Lin asked with some alarm at Shippo and Sesshomaru's alarmed reactions to what she was proposing.

"They are nothing I am not willing to accept." Kagome answered only to be startled as Lin grasped her arm in a rare show of emotionalism.

"Your son is screaming in my mind right now not to let you do this. What are the consequences to you?" Lin asked firmly only to clench his jaw when she looked away from him.

"She will have turned her back on the gods by restoring a life that was meant to be over. She would be a Miko in name only as the daughter of a shrine family." Lin looked up at the voice that answered him.

"Souta!" Kagome hissed only to have another voice carry over hers.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver latched onto this new bit of information.

"I mean that she will have lost the gods favor. She will lose any ability she has. Kagome would be like any completely normal person for the rest of her life. When she is reborn she would not be a Miko. She is willing to give up the very thing that makes her what she is for you and your family." Souta replied with a stubborn look at the venom in Kagome's expression.

"Is what he said true?" Lin asked as he pulled her arm to get her to look up at him, and when she did he knew it was.

"I won't allow it." A soft voice broke the tense silence that followed.

"Luella?" Kagome asked in surprise as she looked away from Lin and to the Englishwoman.

"I would love to have my son back. You are a mother so you know that, but I can not let you do it, Kagome. You are already doing all that you are for Oliver. You truly have such a big heart. That's why I can't let you make that kind of sacrifice." Luella said firmly even as tears filled her eyes for the second time that day.

"I can't either. Gene would curse us all for the rest of the life that you would give him. You said yourself, Kagome. Born Miko now are rare. One who is trained even more so." Oliver replied logically even as Kagome knew it had to tear at something inside of him.

"Nǐ shuō shēng mǐ ruì shì nǐ shénlíng de púrén, yīnwèi yǒu nénglì bāngzhù rénmen. Jīnhòu hái yǒu gèng duō de rén xūyào zhè zhǒng bāngzhù. Zhè shì nǐ shì shéi. Zhè shì nǐ de mùdì, ér Gene bù xīwàng nǐ wèi tā." Lin responded in Chinese; as had become their habit when speaking to one another.

(You say Born Miko are servants of your gods given the power to help people. There are still many more who will need that help in the future. It is who you are. It is your purpose, and Gene would not want you to give that up for him.)

Kagome bowed her head as she thought about all they had said. They were right. There were so few Born Miko. Lin was right as well. She had to look to the future at all the people she would have given up the chance to help. To heal. It was only once she nodded her ascent that the man let go of her arm to step back. After a few minutes of thought, she looked back up.

"Will you allow me to do something else then?" Kagome asked looking at Luella and Oliver.

"What is it?" Luella asked as she wiped the tears away.

"Your son's souls risks the chance of corruption the longer it takes for the proper funeral and burial rites. Allow me to use the energy that my friends and I have stored within the Goshinboku to find his souls. Allow me to offer him some protection from becoming the very thing we encounter in cases. If I use this energy to reach out to his soul I can use it to form a type of barrier on the other plane." Kagome replied with some hope in her voice.

"Will there be consequences like what you already offered?" Luella asked to make sure she wasn't going to try to keep things from them again.

"Only temporary. Nothing that would last very long." Kagome told her only for Oliver to look at her brother.

"Souta?" Oliver asked knowing that he would look out for his sister's interests first.

"You're talking about a soul shield?" Souta asked her.

"Yes. With the Goshinboku as an anchor for the power. I can supplement it that way." Kagome confirmed with a nod.

"You know what you will have to do to find his soul?" Souta asked for confirmation that she would do what he thought she would.

"Yes. I'm willing and the effects to me are temporary." Kagome confirmed before Souta turned back to their guests.

"I will support her with this." Souta told Oliver knowing he would get the message.

"Alright, Kagome. Do what you can to protect him until we can take him home." Luella nodded with a small smile.

Taking a deep breath Kagome nodded before pulling the long white ribbon from her hair. Walking to Oliver she took his hand in hers and fed the bond before holding out her other for the small ceremonial knife her grandfather handed her. She looked back at Oliver as she grasped the knife.

"You share his blood. Blood is powerful. It is a connection. One I will need as a focus to call to him. Do you offer freely?" Kagome asked as her eyes glowed with the pick of her ki as she prepared for what she was to do.

"I do." Oliver replied before feeling the quick but sharp sting of the blade against his palm.

As the blood welled to the surface Kagome laid the white ribbon into it. Soon enough the white was soaked in red. She took the ribbon back before sending her healing ki into the wound. Luella gasped as the skin knit together without even a blemish.

Kagome turned back to the Goshinboku before laying her palm against the old scar in the wood. As she did, the others felt the pressure in the air as her ki pulsed outward from her. This pulse of energy was met by another. Her bright pink ki was met by more bright pink, purple and a darker pink that pulsed from the Tree of Ages in answer to her call.

"Thank you, Miroku. Kaede. I know this isn't what you meant for me to do with your energy, but I have found my Shippo already. Now please help me find the child of another. Help me protect him on the other plane." Kagome called softly, and the darker pink and purple energies pulsed as they swept around her.

Suddenly the energy centered around Kagome's eyes and as she stepped back from the tree the others could see that her eyes were a swirl of those energies. She stared outward as if not even seeing them. Lin had to stop Luella from reaching for the woman. He knew that she couldn't be interrupted now.

"Eugene Davis, by the blood of thy brother Oliver, I call you now. Come, show yourself before me." Kagome's voice was filled with an ethereal power as her gaze stared out through the other plane.

Soon she was met with a light that blazed as she unknowingly looked at Oliver. She had not expected to find his soul so close, though she should have guessed that he would not be far from his other half. Eugene looked surprised when she looked right at him. For months he had learned of her; watched her.

"You can see me now, Kagome. Or should I address you by your title as the Shikon No Miko?" He asked only to receive a small smile in return.

"You may call me either if you like. You know then why I have sought you out?" Kagome asked as Oliver stared at her in confusion when she looked right next to him.

"I heard. What does it mean?" He asked curiously.

"You will be shielded from harm until we can find your mortal vessel. Until then your soul is in danger of corruption with your inability to cross over. I will need to form the connection." Kagome explained as he approached her.

"How?" Eugene asked before she held out the hand in which she held the ribbon that had been stained with his brother's blood.

"Take my hand. Push your energy into the ribbon, and I will do the rest." Kagome replied before she used her energy to tie the connection of his energy to the ribbon before forming a secondary link to herself when he did as instructed.

This way if something happened to the link with the ribbon then the link she had formed should be enough. The only problem with that would be that the Goshinboku would not act as an anchor with the secondary bond. That she would have to sustain all on her own. As the connection formed the glow around Eugene brightened and became a clearer white as any taint of corruption from his lingering presence was purified by holy energy.

"It is done. Is there anything you would like to tell them before I can no longer speak with you?" Kagome asked as she stepped away back toward the tree.

"Yeah. Tell that idiot scientist I'm never far from him, and I'm waiting. Thank you, Kagome. I've seen what you've done for my brother and my family. I hope they're smart enough to know how lucky they are. Take care of them, and yourself." Eugene smiled back at her and Kagome couldn't help but smile back to the one who looked so much like the brother she had come to care for.

"I will." Kagome said as she reached up to tie the ribbon to one of the branches of the Goshinboku.

A light pulsed as the soul barrier was anchored and the energy flooding Kagome returned to the tree to support the connection. Souta rushed passed Oliver, Luella, and Lin as soon as the energy faded, for as it did Kagome began to fall. He caught her before she hit the ground. Kagome smiled even as she looked out sightlessly.

"Souta?" She asked as she felt the familiar contact.

"I've got you, Kagome. Can you still hear me?" He asked only for Luella to gasp at the implication as Mrs. Higurashi knelt do to check on her daughter.

"Yes. How long?" Kagome asked referring to how long she'd had contact with the other plane.

"Twenty minutes, dear. Can you see?" Mrs. Higurashi asked even though she felt she knew the answer.

"No, mama, but I think that's the only effect. It could be worse. I still have enough energy to keep the bond with Oliver stable though. That's what's important." Kagome replied as he brother helped support her.

"That's what's important? Kagome! You can't see now!" Luella fretted as she couldn't believe that was her only reaction to her loss of sight.

"It's fine. It's only temporary and it could be worse. Human eyes were not meant to see through to the other plane. Mediums like Masako and Eugene are born with the connection. I was not. This is only a lingering effect of the concentrated energy." Kagome explained calmly as she slowly gained the strength back in her legs.

"How long will it last?" Oliver asked as he thought about her asking about how long it had been.

"About twelve hours for every minute. So approximately ten days. My energy will only be depleted until I've rested. Still, it looks like either you will have to come here during that time, or Souta can take me to you. The bond we still need to be maintained." Kagome explained as Souta and her mother helped back to her feet.

"Don't worry, Luella. Kagome will be fine. She knew the risks and expected this. My daughter has been well trained." Mrs. Higurashi said soothingly while they led her back to the house.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget." Kagome said after a few minutes of silence in which she settled onto the chair she had been led to.

"I have a message for an idiot scientist. He says to let you know he's never far from you, and he's waiting."

"You were speaking to Gene." Oliver said in realization as his mother smiled softly at the familiar nickname.

"Yes. You know you could really reel in the girls if your smile is anything like his. Made me want to see it one day." Kagome laughed softly as she reached out to him, and familiar with this gesture by now, he complied.

"What is it?" He asked dryly as her hand blindly found his cheek in a gesture he has seen her use with Souta a few times over the last several months.

"I want you to understand I don't say that because I'm comparing the two of you. I say I want to see your smile because then I'll know that you're happy again. The storm clouds can only last so long. One day there will be light again."

123456

Hello readers. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get things posted. I have been so busy with family problems, that I really haven't had time. Honestly, it's a small miracle that I've gotten to spend some of that time with Mouko. She's promised me that she will get around to doing the Beta work when she can, but she has been crazy busy at work. I'm talking to the point that she might as well live there. It's not over yet as I will have to be traveling out of state again soon, but I will try to update when I am able. You'll just have to keep being patient with me.

I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm trying to show the development of their friendship in the .5 episodes. Something that will help develop my plotline that doesn't really have to do with the cases in the anime/manga. Let me know what you though. I'll try to get started on The After School Hexer Part One real soon.

~Ryu


	9. Episode 7

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

(-) = English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 7: After School Hexer Part One

Two months later, and the crisp autumn weather of November had settled over them. Luella had postponed her return trip so as to help around the Sunset Shrine and spend more time with her son while Kagome recuperated from her blindness. Just as she had predicted, the effects had lasted ten days before her vision was back to normal by the eleventh day. Luella had thanked the small family before departing for her home in Europe but had kept in contact ever since.

Now, Kagome sat with Lin in his office typing up her own report for Martin Davis. Once his wife had returned home, the man had insisted on trading emails with her and receiving her own report on events. It was a small thing and so Kagome had agreed. She knew that, like his wife, he was concerned for Oliver and Eugene. If regular reports from her could help then she did not mind taking the time to do so. The workload was light today as it was a Sunday, anyway.

"Yúchǔn de háizimen..." Kagome muttered from her seat next to Lin as she listened to the teen in the next room talk about how her friend was acting strangely after using a Ouija board.

(Foolish kids...)

"Tāmen chénggōng de jīhuì shì miáotiáo de niǎo lóng." Lin responded as he shuffled a few files before standing to store them in the file cabinet.

(The chance that they succeeded is slim caged bird. {Caged Bird is the meaning of Kagome's name.})

"Wǒ zhīdào Lín, dànshì yòng nǐ bù wánquán lǐjiě de lìliàng lái wán zhège yóuxì háishì yúchǔn de. Shìfǒu guǎnlǐ tā." She said while she sent her report to Martin Davis and closed the file.

(I know that Lin, but to play with forces you don't fully understand like it's a game is still foolish. Managing it or not.)

"Yǔ nǐ de guòqù yǒuguān ma?" Lin asked as he turned back toward their workspace.

(Something to do with your past?)

It had been a little awkward at first when they had started sharing the small space months ago. Luckily for Lin, Kagome was easy for him to get along with. At first, he had been a bit tense having her so close. She was still part Japanese after all. Yet, she had made it a point to speak to him in a way that had made him forget about that.

What had also helped was the familiar behavior his Shiki displayed with her. Now, after months of wondering, he had his answers. That one of his own familiars was her son was a bit strange, but his life had never exactly been what someone would call normal. What was important now was that after telling them about her past in September, Kagome had answered any questions he or Oliver asked her freely.

It made things a lot easier to work together with full trust between the three of them.

"Yī diǎndiǎn." Kagome admitted as she continued when he waited for her to elaborate.

(A bit.)

"Shíwǔ suì de háizi zhèngcháng jīnglì shíwǔ suì de háizi, zhè yǐjīng gòu zāo dele. Ránhòu nǐ jiù huì bèi tuō rù zhège chāozìrán biànzhǒng de kùnjìng zhōng... Wǒ zhǐshì bù míngbái wèishéme tāmen yuànyì zìyuàn de xúnzhǎo tā, wǒ xiǎng." She said with a small frown in thought.

(It's bad enough being a fifteen-year-old going through what normal fifteen-year-olds do. Then you add getting dragged into trouble of the supernatural variety... I just don't understand why they would go looking for it willingly, I guess.)

"Zhè jiùshì háizi de běnxìng. Tāmen niánqīng, hàoqí hé yúchǔn."

(Such is the nature of a child. They are young, curious and foolish.) Lin replied with a small quirk of his lips as he spoke that told her he agreed with her before they both returned to their work.

"Tīng qǐlái jiù xiàng zīxún jiéshùle." Kagome said softly after a few minutes when they heard the door close and Mai scolding their boss.

(Sounds like the consult is over.)

It didn't take long for another racket to pull her concentration from the document laid in front of her. The door opened again before an all to familiar voice came through their closed door. It would seem that Houshou had decided to stop in for a rare visit. Oddly enough that he would do so that day. If she remembered correctly, Kagome was sure that her cousin had a gig today with his band. Now curious, Kagome stood an stepped out of the room only to look at Mai when she spoke.

"No way. Is that Monk in there?" Kagome had to hold back the small chuckle as she looked over.

Houshou must have come from his gig because he was still dressed as a rocker. Kagome shook her head as she walked out to join them. She wasn't really surprised by Mai's reaction. She was still young and a bit naive to the paranormal world even after these last few months. Truthfully there weren't many that could get by on centering their focus on a field in spiritualism. Even Oliver had other work on top of SPR. Although she and Lin took care of all the prep work so he could focus on playing his part to his team.

"Don't let this lug fool you, Mai. Shrine and Temple families cannot get by only on tithes like we could in the old days. There are a lot of us who work in the outside world just to send money home to our families." Kagome explained as she came around to sit next to Naru.

"Oh, hey Kagome. What brings you here?" Monk asked with some surprise having just noticed her.

"Kagome's here almost every day." Mai answered as she watched the woman settle comfortably into the chair next to her boss.

"Really?" Monk spoke with a creased brow as he looked at his cousin.

"Yes. Momma is quite happy that I'm not working alone anymore. I don't just work on cases with Naru, I work for him with Lin. You really haven't noticed?" Kagome asked with some humor only for Naru to pick up the conversation with a sigh as Monk tried to come up with a response.

"How about you fill us in on what business you have here today?" Naru

"Oh. Yeah, right. There really was a point to my coming here, I promise. I was hoping you'd let me pick your brain a little. There's a local high school girl who follows our band. After our last gig, she struck up a conversation with me." Houshou said as he got down to why he had come.

"So after some initial fangirl chatting she started telling me about a certain desk at her school that's apparently cursed. Every single person who's sat there in the last three months has been involved in an accident. Not just that, but the same type of accident. They've all gotten their arms caught in the door of a train, and then been dragged by it." Mai gasped a bit in concern as Hoshou continued and Kagome fixed her attention on what he was telling Naru.

"A total of four people have sat in that seat since September, and all of them have fallen victim. One had only minor injuries, but the rest were seriously hurt. The teacher of that class was also affected. He went on and on about seeing ghosts and ended up in the hospital. He keeps coughing up blood but they can't figure out what's wrong. There's all sorts of stories about strange incidents happening at that school. I've even heard they think someone there is possessed." Kagome glanced at Naru as her cousin finished explaining to see that Monk did, in fact, have Naru's attention.

"Wait. Possessed? Hey, Monk. Do you happen to remember if the school she was talking about was Uasa High School?" Mai asked as Kagome remembered the conversation she had heard from her and Lin's office.

"That's right. How'd you know?" Monk asked in surprise only for all of their attention to be drawn to an older gentleman who entered through the main door.

"Hello. I hope I'm not intruding." He said and Kagome's attention was immediately drawn to the sickly yellow in the man's aura that told her he was troubled about whatever it was that had brought him here.

"Hi. What can we do for you?" Mai asked softly as she crossed the distance of the room to greet him.

"Well, you see, I'm hoping you can help me." The man replied as he held out a card to Mai only for her expression to shit to surprise as she read the card.

"Uasa High School?" Suddenly the attention of Monk and Nari both completely shifted to focus on the man.

"Mai. Why don't you bring this gentleman a nice cup of chamomile tea. Please, come in." Kagome said gently as she stood to direct the man to a seat when Mai hadn't moved to do so.

"Right. Excuse me for a minute." Mai was a bit startled as Kagome took the lead when handling a prospective client.

Kagome almost never interacted with clients when she came into the office. The woman was always moving between the office she shared with Lin and Naru's office. Even then, whenever she was speaking to Lin or Naru the office doors were always shut. Mai often wondered what Kagome's connection was to them, but she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Even after the last so many months she still hadn't learned much about her. Mai knew she was a Miko but she had never seen her do anything like Ayako did. Mai found it hard to speak with the woman just as she did Lin. Kagome rarely spoke to her and when she did there was always a reason.

Mai shook her head to clear her thoughts as she brewed the tea. She had asked Naru once and had not received a clear answer. As far as she knew, Kagome had been coming in and out of the office since before she had started working there. She would choose not to worry about it. Even if the woman's subtle touching with Naru rubbed Mai the wrong way.

123

It was early on Monday that Kagome found herself in the SPR van with Lin and Naru. She had decided to ride with them as she sorted through data to be sent to the main SPR office in Europe. Some days it felt like her and Lin's work was never-ending with the back and forth of reports to the main branch, investigations, research, personal reports to Luella and Martin Davis, and more. She couldn't imagine how swamped Lin would have been if she had never met them.

"We're here." Naru said as he set aside the file he had been reading and Kagome looked up the see Lin pulling into the entrance to Uasa High School. Closing the laptop, she quickly arranged everything to be moved into the room where they would set up Base. Already, she could see that both her cousin and Mai were waiting for them.

Kagome hid her smile as she stepped out of the van. Houshou stumbled a bit on seeing her with Lin and Naru as they arrived. Already she knew he was coming to his own conclusions in his mind for why she was with them. Kagome also knew that, whatever he had in mind, there was no way it could be the truth.

After the group had stopped into the Principal's Office they were introduced to the Guidance Counselor, Mr. Yoshino. Kagome could see that he was a kind man from his aura, but that kindness was overshadowed by fear. Whatever it was that was going on at this school had the man scared as he gave them a tour of the building. Finally, they came to the conference room that had been provided for them to use.

Stepping into the room, Kagome looked around. The area was spacious enough that they would have plenty of room for the setup. She turned back to the others to notice Mr. Yoshino had not left. In fact, the man looked like he was uncomfortable and trying to decide what to do.

"So this is home base, huh?" Mai said as she looked around as well.

"We should get the equipment set up right away. Lin?" Naru said as he looked over at Lin who nodded.

"Right." He replied before stopping as another voice interrupted.

"Um, excuse me. Are you the one who's in charge here?" Mr. Yoshino asked as he looked at Monk.

"No, sir. You want him." Monk replied as he pointed his thumb at Naru, and Kagome's lips quirked at the older man's expression.

People always acted with some level of surprise or incredulity when they first found out that the one in charge of their team was a teenager. This man, however, brushed it off rather quickly.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked as he turned to give Mr. Yoshino his full attention.

"I... Before the students come in. I'd like... to tell you about something." He replied and Kagome could tell that she may be finding out what had the man so spooked.

"Yes, of course. Have a seat please." Naru replied before glancing at Kagome and Lin.

Kagome nodded before handing Lin the laptop she had carried with her from the van. She then pulled out her notepad to start on her notes. In this notebook, she would keep a record of her notes on the person's aura and behavior. Naru had asked her to start doing this during interviews on cases. She found her sight helpful when wading through what was truth and an exaggerated story.

"You see, um, at night I've been hearing this knocking sound. It wouldn't stop, so finally I went up to open the curtain..."

123

A few hours later and the student interviews had been well underway. All the equipment had been brought into the base after the interview with Mr. Yoshino. Kagome and Lin had been setting up the monitors and wiring between interviews while Naru looked over their notes. Kagome put down her pen after the most recent teenager had left the room. Already she could tell that this day was shaping up to be a long one.

"Is anybody in here?" A girl's voice called into the room just as Mai had set down Naru's tea in front of him.

Kagome looked up in just enough time to see the teen's face light up at the sight of her cousin. Internally, she groaned as the girl's aura flashed with excitement. This must be the fan he was talking about.

"Norio! Oh my gosh, you really came!" The girl said with a big smile as Monk turned to face her.

"Hey. Meet my friends. That handsome devil is Mr. Shibuya. The director of Shibuya Psychic Research, and his assistant Miss Taniyama. My cousin is also here. This is Miss Higurashi. She is the Miko of the Sunset Shrine." Monk introduced as Kagome turned the page of her notebook in preparation for a new interview.

"Hi! My name is Yuuko Takahashi. It's nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself, and Kagome made a notation of her name as well as aura before shifting to the other teen who entered after her using a crutch.

"Oh. Same here. Ah... Norio? What's that?" Mai asked looking back at Monk as Kagome continued writing, and she could hear Lin's typing of the interview from where he had taken a seat in front of the monitors.

The cables had yet to be completely set up with all the students who had been coming in.

"That's what they decided to call me in the band. See my real name is Houshou, right? So we thought-" Monk started to explain and Kagome couldn't help but thank Naru when he cut him off to get things back on track.

"Getting back to the point. I'm guessing you were one of the victims. Were you involved in an accident after sitting at a certain desk?" He asked as he turned his focus to the injured girl.

"Uh, yes. I was the second one it happened to. The train arrived at my stop, but when the doors opened I stepped out and started to walk away like normal. Then it was like someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back and I got caught." She started to explain and Kagome watched the shifting of her aura as she remembered.

"I wasn't dragged very far, but my shoulder was dislocated and my legs look pretty bad." The girl finished her explanation.

"Was there anyone standing near the door?" Naru asked a reasonable question to eliminate any other causes outside of the paranormal.

"Mmm-mm. No one. In fact, I remember the train was pretty much empty. Just a few people we there." The teen responded softly.

"Do you have any idea of what the connection is between that desk and these accidents?" Naru asked as he looked between the two high schoolers.

"I don't. Do you?" The injured girl asked looking at her friend.

"No." Yuuko Takahashi replied and Kagome noted that both girls were telling the truth to the best of their knowledge.

"I'd really like to see this desk." Naru said as he folded his hands in front of him in thought.

"Oh, sure. I can take you to it." Yuuko volunteered before Naru nodded and stood from his chair.

"Come, Mai. Kagome, help Lin get the set up finished so we can start placing the cameras. Keep an eye out for any more students. I trust that you all know what to ask them." He stopped to look at Kagome as he spoke and she nodded in confirmation.

"Of course, Naru." Kagome replied as she too stood to make her way over to Lin.

Naru wasn't even out the door for two minutes when Monk came up to her where she had started helping Lin finish the wiring. The look in his eye told him everything she needed to know. Her cousin was searching for information, and it wasn't about the case.

"Since when have you been working for Naru full time?" Monk asked as he leaned against the wall next to where the monitors had been set up with his arms crossed.

"Since the old school house case." Kagome answered simply as she took the last few power cords from Lin to plug them in after he had arranged them behind the shelving.

"Huh? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Monk asked with a bit of hurt in his tone.

"Honestly Houshou, I hadn't thought about it. At first, I was just helping out here and there. After a while, I was in every day. Next thing I knew Lin and I were sharing his office." Kagome said with a little exasperation at his questioning as she leaned down to pull her own laptop out of her bag.

"Do you like Naru?" Monk asked and the question almost made her drop her computer at the meaning behind it.

Thankfully Lin had very good reflexes and was able to keep it from falling. Kagome gave him a nod of thanks and set it down at her station next to Lin before turning to look at her cousin. There was no hint of the usual teasing in his expression. Kagome almost sighed before grabbing her notebook and opening in next to her computer.

"I wouldn't be working for him if I didn't, Houshou. Naru is smart and he's good to have conversations with. He's also inquisitive when it comes to a topic he's not well versed in, and those are few when it comes to paranormal research. He's also very mature for his age so it makes it easier for me to be around him." Kagome replied as she took her seat to continue her work.

"That's not what I meant, Kags. I'm asking if you like him as something more. Don't think I haven't seen all the subtle touching the last several months." Monk said as he thought about the exchanges he had witnessed between the two.

"Oh, Kami, no! He's seventeen for goodness sake. Almost the same age as Souta is. Why don't you stop asking these ridiculous questions and get back to work." Kagome replied as she shot her cousin a dirty look before focusing back on her work.

Soon enough, the room was filled with squealing teenage fangirls who crowded around Monk. Lin typed furiously as he tried to keep up with the 'interviews' while Kagome watched on with an annoyed expression. This was the sight that Naru and Mai walked in on when they returned.

123

A while later and the last of the swarm of teenage girls had finally filtered out of the room. Lin and Kagome had returned to their seats as they sorted through and cleaned up the files containing their interviews. Mai was brewing tea while Naru stared out the window with a pensive expression, and Monk slumped onto the table in front of him tiredly.

"What the heck is going on at this school? I can't believe all the craziness happening here. Who's going to excorsize it all? No way I could do it alone." Monk whined a bit as he thought about the numerous accounts they had received from the student body.

"Sorry, Monk. Wish I could help but it's out of my league." Mai said consolingly as she set a fresh cup of tea in front of him.

"Something's not right here. Individually these cases aren't a big deal, but all together they're abnormal. Of course, that is assuming that they're all true, but with all these similarities there's got to be something here causing it." Naru Told them seriously as Kagome turned to listen before responding.

"Some of the stories were a bit exaggerated, the ones from Houshou's fangirls in particular, but the one thing I found was that most of the reports were genuine. Mr. Yoshino and few of the others felt real fear. What I can't determine is if these incidents are the only reason. There may be more to the story of what's happening here then what we've been told." Kagome said after a quiet minute as she gave her opinion.

"Why would you think that?" Mai

"I think that Mai because that is what reading every one of their auras told me. Their fear was genuine, but I got the feeling that they were holding back on some things. This is a school. It may be best if we start listening to what may be going through the rumor mill as well." Kagome replied before Naru nodded at what she had said.

"I agree. Monk, Mai, you both can go home for the day. Kagome I need you to call Miss Hara, Miss Matsuzaki, and John. Have them meet us here tomorrow." Naru said before walking over to Lin and speaking with him in a hushed tone over the reports.

Kagome nodded as she took note of the position of the sun. The students had all gone home for the day. They likely wouldn't find anything more as the investigation was just starting. She bid Mai and her cousin goodbye before turning back to her computer and pulling out her phone. While the day was over for Mai and Monk, Kagome knew it was far from over for her. Refocusing, she got back to work.

123

Work started early Tuesday as Kagome was met with the sight of Masako, John, and Ayako waiting in front of the school when she pulled in. Stepping out of her car she greeted them before directing them to follow her into the school. Kagome already knew the others were here. Monk had taken to picking up Mai for cases when she needed a ride and the SPR van was sitting parked just a bit down from her own car. The three of them joined Mai and Monk near the door while Kagome moved around the table to join Naru and Lin.

"With this many occurrences, I think we need to move quickly. I propose we exorcize anything we come across. If that doesn't work; come back together and try something else." Naru started after the others in the team had greeted each other while Kagome felt Shippo fully settle around here after he had met up with her in the hall.

"I'd like Miss Hara to take a look around the school. You should start with the desk and then when you're done head over to the track team's locker room." Naru said knowing Kagome had briefed them all on the case the night before.

"Please, I'd be more comfortable if you just called me Masako." Masako replied coyly as she giggled lightly and held her hand over her mouth.

Kagome raised a brow as she looked at Lin. He glanced at her before looking back at his computer screen. Kagome's gaze then focused on Naru as he simply brushed the comment off and ignored it. Kagome got the feeling that there was something going on there that she hadn't been told about.

"Join her, Miss Matsuzaki. Exorcize anything you see fit." Naru continued as if the medium hadn't said anything.

"Hold on. Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to say to Masako? I ask because lately, it seems to me you've been extra courteous to our celebrity friend." Ayako replied with a smug look that irritated Kagome a bit.

The woman was always getting off track about nonsense. It irritated Kagome because the woman acted with no humility. Every time she was brought in on a case she spoke of things she either knew nothing about or ask questions about things that had nothing to do with their job. Things that were more personal in nature. Raised as she was, Kagome found the questions inappropriate for her working relationship with them.

More than once, Kagome had asked Naru why he even bothered having her as a consultant. Every time he simply said that she may prove useful in the future. While Kagome understood that, it didn't mean she had to like it. The red-head just rubbed her the wrong way.

"We can stand around all day chit-chatting about things that don't matter, but I'd much prefer to see you in action. Wouldn't you rather get to work and impress us than waste everyone else's time?" Naru's expression didn't change as he replied in a way that shut Ayako's mouth.

"Due to the number of cases, we don't have enough equipment to send with you. So you'll have to rely on your own instincts. Monk and John, the same goes for you." Naru continued as he moved them all back on track with his directions.

"You got it." Monk answered with a smile to confirm that he understood.

"Sure thing. No worries." John said right after before Naru continued.

"Lin, Kagome and I will continue the investigation. Mai, you wait here for everyone to report back." Naru finished as Lin saved his document and Kagome nodded from beside him.

"Sure." Mai replied; cheerful as she usually was when she wasn't upset about something.

"All right. Let's begin." Naru finished as Lin stood from his chair and everyone started moving from the room to get to work.

Kagome followed after Naru and Lin. Naru was checking temperature readings while Kagome felt for any spiritual residue. Lin stayed nearby as he watched over both of them and recorded their readings. After several stops, all with normal readings, they came to the gym's equipment room.

"It's about the same temperature outside." Naru said as he looking down at his equipment.

"I'm not really feeling any spiritual residue here either. What I do feel are traces of psychic energy, but this is a school of pubescent teenagers. So it might not be something out of the norm. I can't pinpoint a source unless I do a more in-depth reading of the grounds." Kagome replied as she scanned the room.

"Psychic energy? It could explain a few things." Naru said in thought.

"Maybe." Kagome said before making sure the door was locked and coming up to Naru before taking both his hands in hers and letting her energy flow into him as she strengthened the bond.

Naru closed his eyes as he felt the soothing feeling wash along his skin and sink into him. It had become such a familiar feeling over the months that he had become used to Kagome's touches. Usually, he avoided skin contact with others because of his psychometry. He really had no wish to see visions of another's life, but with Kagome it was different. She somehow was able to block his ability with her own. He had nothing to fear from her touch.

"There. Now we can get back to base. Maybe one of the others has found something." Kagome said softly as she pulled away after she was sure the connection was stable.

Naru led the way silently back to their base of operations. Kagome could see that he was deep in thought over what she assumed was the case. Kagome hated how useless she had been feeling lately. Her input into these cases so far had been small. Honestly, there was only so much she could do when the cause wasn't spiritual or demonic. That's why she had taken to helping with paperwork or other things she could. Soon, they came upon the door they were looking for.

"Ah! You're back! You need to hear this." Mai said as they walked in to see her sitting with Yuuko Takahashi, Monk's fangirl, whom they had met the day before.

Naru moved to take his seat in front of where the girl was sitting as Kagome and Lin came to stand behind him. Kagome stared out the window as she thought about what the teen was telling them. She kept on eye on the Takahashi girl just to watch her aura. She could tell that the girl was telling them the truth as far as she knew about this third year named Chiaki Kasai.

Kagome thought back to what she had found during her initial scan of the rooms they had gone through. Could the energy she had picked up been caused by this Kasai girl? It would depend on how strong she really was. It was normal for some teens and children to exhibit some low levels of psychic energy. Most would lose it as they got older, and rarely did they ever know they had the ability in the first place.

Kagome nodded as she made eye contact with Naru when he got up to go search the girl out. Instead of following Naru as he and Mai left, Kagome took her seat next to Lin to enter her data from their most recent trip around the school. They worked comfortably together in the quiet room where the only sound that could be heard was the quick but gentle tapping of their fingers on their keyboards.

Almost half an hour passed before Kagome felt a twinge through her bond with Naru. Her fingers stalled as she checked to find that he had used his ability, but not in any big way that could cause any harm. The bond was still strong and unharmed so Kagome brushed it off before looking at the man beside her as he spoke.

"Yǒu wèntí?" Lin asked when he saw her pause in her work.

(Something wrong?)

He had been working with her long enough to know when she had become distracted by something. It rarely happened, and never without reason. So when she paused in filling out her data report to put her hand on her chest, Lin knew something had broken her concentration.

"Bù, wǒ zhǐshì xiǎngzhe shénme. Wǒ rènwéi wǒmen xiànzài wúxū dānxīn." Kagome answered as she shook her head gently to brush off the feeling.

(No. I was just thinking about something. Nothing I think we need to worry about right now.)

"Rán'ér, wǒmen kěnéng xūyào shāo hòu dānxīn." Lin said as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

(Yet something we may need to worry about later.)

"Yěxǔ, dàn hòulái cái shì hòulái. Xiànzài, tā shénme dōu méiyǒu." Kagome said reassuringly as she turned back to her work.

(Perhaps, but later is later. For now, it's nothing.)

She only hoped she was right, but Naru hadn't given her any reason to worry so far. What are the chances he would start now?

123

Kagome leaned against the bookshelf next to Lin. Masako, Ayako, Monk, and John had all returned just a few minutes ago as Kagome and Lin had finished with their logs. She rubbed her fingers to her temple as she listened to the argument that was developing and contemplated if she would be able to make some Beads of Subjugation that would work to silence her bull-headed cousin. This whole thing had started when Masako plainly stated that there were no spirits in the school.

Monk was convinced there were, and had started arguing with the medium. Kagome didn't doubt Masako's findings, but she couldn't really say anything that would back up her claims either. Kagome had been getting ready to do her own in-depth scan when they had all returned earlier than she had expected.

"Lin, Kagome, let's get back to work." Naru said after he and Mai had returned in the middle of the argument the others were having.

"Gladly. Just get them out of here, and I will." Kagome muttered with some aggravation as Ayako and Masako traded barbs.

"Have you done your reading of the grounds you spoke about earlier?" Naru asked only to see a small scowl come across Kagome's lips as she tried to rid herself of a headache.

"I'm sorry, Naru, but no. I was just about to when they came in. There's no way I can concentrate with all that noise." Kagome responded with a slight glare at the offenders only to receive sheepish looks from Monk and John, a blank look from Masako and a snide one from Ayako.

"Stay here then. I'll expect your report when we return. Mai, don't interrupt her." Naru replied with a nod as he and Lin filed out with the others; closing the door behind them.

Kagome let out a breath of relief as the tension drained from the air. She looked over to see Mai looking at her curiously. Knowing that it would take her a bit to get centered, Kagome positioned herself comfortably on the floor as she sat down with her eyes closed. When feeling that Mai still hadn't looked away from her she peeked over at the teen with one eye.

"Yes, Mai?" Kagome asked knowing that she wouldn't have the peace required to do what she needed while the girl was staring at her.

"What are you actually doing? Is it like meditation?" Mai asked having seen Kagome do this only once or twice before.

"Of a sort. It's a meditative trance. I ground myself in my own mind and body before pushing my senses outward. By doing this I can scan the area around me for any energies that could be causing activity, and attempt to identify them. Spirits leave a spiritual residue behind after activity. Psychic energies fade from objects quickly because the energy is specific to a persons use, but spiritual residue leaves a mark behind long after." Kagome explained knowing the girl was still learning.

Naru had been indulgent of the girl's curiosity so Kagome would be too. If she really had an interest in learning then Kagome was not above explaining things for Mai's benefit. She had found over the years that it was always best to be aware of what was happening around you. Learning about something, even if you would never use it yourself, was better than remaining ignorant.

"Oh." Mai said as she thought about what Kagome had just told her.

She was a little surprised, actually. Kagome rarely spoke to anyone outside of Lin, Naru, and Monk. When she did it was more often than not a reprimand of some kind. Yet, Kagome had explained to her what she was doing in a way that Mai could understand. Her attention was drawn back to the woman as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know, Mai? I would like to get back to my work before the others return." Kagome said as she shifted to be more comfortable.

"Oh, of course. Thank you for explaining to me. I'll leave you alone." Mai replied with a small smile and a nod before moving away to take a seat at the table to wait.

"You're welcome." Kagome replied as she closed her eye and took a steadying breath in and then out.

Ignoring Mai's restless shifting, Kagome sunk deeper into her trance. Slowly she pushed her senses outward. First through the room, the hall, to the room next to them, and on until she had covered the school building itself. Focusing on her senses she searched.

As she had predicted, Kagome found only traces of spiritual residue. There was not enough there to be causing the mass of activity that had been reported to them, though. Some of that could be explained in that a lot of the activity had taken place off the school grounds. It was because of this that Kagome was sure this wasn't a haunting.

It was as she determined this that she felt a sudden flare of psychic energy. Her attention centered on the flux only to find it had come from the room she was in. The source of the energy was unfamiliar to her, and she knew that it had to be Mai. Her wavelength told Kagome that she must have fallen asleep. What caught her attention further was that Mai's psychic energy was being guided by another as it resonated with hers. This energy, however, was one she recognized.

'Close by indeed.'

123456

Well here's Episode 7 at long last. Don't have internet at the house anymore and we are getting ready to move. That and a lot of other crap going on. Have the next few chapters written. Will try to update every week or every other week at least until Chapter 11.5 is out. Please let me know how you liked it!

~Ryu


	10. Episode 8

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

(-) = English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 8: After School Hexer Part Two

Kagome shifted as she took electromagnetic readings next to Lin who was checking the temperature readings. Tuesday has passed with no real results, and it was now Wednesday. She bit her tongue as Masako entered the room. Ayako, Monk, and John had been sent all over the school to perform exorcisms since they had arrived that morning. Of course, they had to do so around the periods in which classes were being held in specific rooms. Kagome, though, agreed with Masako but Naru was set in his ways. He would analyze this case to death until he figured it out.

"Naru, I know you want to find what is causing all this but at this point, it's pretty much confirmed that the cause is not an entity. The others are only wasting time and energy exorcizing spirits that aren't there." Kagome said as Masako left after casting her a dark glance.

Honestly, she had no idea what had gotten into the girl the last few months. They had been civil for a while after their first case at the old school house. Kagome had actually found the other girl's company to be rather pleasant. Yet, for some reason, she had taken a disliking to Kagome after that. Kagome knew that the girl seemed to have a crush on Naru. She couldn't help but think the celebrity teen disliked her because of how close she was with him. Kagome more often than not was always around Naru and Lin.

"We have to cover all the bases to be sure." Naru replied as he checked through their findings.

Kagome didn't bother trying to refute his decision anymore. She went back to work logging data of their tests until Naru decided to return to base. What caught her interest was the sight that greeted them as they approached the room. A girl with long hair was standing in front of the room talking with Mai who stood in the doorway of the conference room they were using as a base. The girl seemed spooked, however, when she looked up to see Naru, Lin, and Kagome walking up.

"Should I be following her?" Kagome asked as she tried to get a read on the girl's aura, but she had run away far too quickly.

"No. Leave her be for now. Come." Naru replied as he led them into the base.

Kagome settled into the seat next to Naru as Lin made his way to the side of the room to sit in front of the monitors. This way he would be away from the bulk of the group when they returned. The room was quiet for the most part until Ayako, John, Masako, and Monk all filtered into the room. Kagome listened to the conversation as she worked on her most recent report for Martin Davis in her seat next to Naru. Naru accepted his tea from Mai even as he glanced over at the report Kagome was typing up without a word.

Once the team had gathered, the conversation had moved on to the Kasai girl. Kagome's attention was drawn away from her report as Mai defended the girl. Saving the document, she decided to pay more attention. She had yet to tell Naru or Lin about what she had felt from Mai. For now, she had decided to watch the girl as Naru explained the differences of psychic abilities.

"So what makes you think Kasai is capable of doing such a thing?" Mai asked after Naru had already explained, and Kagome patted Naru's arm consolingly as he spoke.

"If you can't see the connection after everything I've said, then I can't help you." Naru replied before glancing at Kagome to acknowledge the comfort she was offering to help ease his frustration.

"Sorry, I'm so stupid, your highness." Mai chuffed as she leaned forward with her hand on the back of the chair in front of Naru.

"Are we in agreement then that Kasai really did invoke a curse on the school?" John asked as he came around Mai to stand on the other side of the table from Kagome.

"A curse?" Mai asked in some surprise.

"She admitted it. She said 'I'll curse you to death.'" Ayako replied as she reminded the teen.

"But it's not really a curse. It's more like using psychic powers to make people suffer. That's the P.K.L.T. part, but judging from what I've heard from a number of students, I don't think the girl has that much power." Monk replied as he moved away from Kagome and around the others the refill his tea.

"Do you guys know about the famous British psychic, Oliver Davis? They say he can slam a one hundred and ten-pound aluminum block into the wall, but he hasn't been able to perform P.K.L.T." Monk continued as he moved.

"This girl can't even seem to bend spoons very well." Ayako replied with a bit of aggravation as the conversation rounded right back to where it started.

"I remember when I was little there was sort of a supernatural craze where a bunch of kids claimed they could bend spoons and perform magic. Of course, it turned out most of them were just lying." She continued as she voiced her thoughts.

"Wow. That means you must be pretty old. Ah!" Monk lowered his head as Ayako hit him at the same time a wireless computer mouse came flying to smack him in the face.

"Be that as it may. It's very important to remember that in Kasai's case, she truly believed in her psychic powers." Naru cut in with a glance at Kagome as she scowled at her cousin.

He had actually been surprised when she threw something. The Miko was usually so level-headed. He made a note not to refer to her as old. Better for Monk to receive that punishment.

"She felt she was unfairly attacked and ridiculed by the teachers in front of the entire school, and then... strange things began happening after she said that. Those are the facts, and we can't ignore them." Naru continued as Kagome settled back into her seat.

For now, Kagome had chosen to remain silent. She had her own opinions based on the scan she had done the day before, but she wasn't going to debate with the others. She was here to help with the case, yes, but at the same time, she would act only if Naru asked or needed her to. This was his case, and his cover story while he was in Japan. She would do nothing to interfere. She was mainly here because she was helping him, and because she had grown close to both him and Lin.

"Something awful has happened! Mr. Yoshino was in a bad car accident, and now he's in the hospital!" Yuuko Takahashi exclaimed as the door flew open and she came running in with the news.

Naru stood from his chair and was gone after a flurry of activity along with Mai and Monk. The room was silent for several moments before Kagome brushed it off and turned back to her computer after retrieving the mouse she had thrown earlier. What she hadn't expected, was for the attention to be drawn to her now that Naru and Monk were out of the room.

"So, Kagome, what exactly is it going on between you and our resident ghost hunter?" Ayako asked in a tone that had Kagome glancing over at her as it drew the attention of Masako and John.

Kagome chose to ignore her before directing her attention back to her computer. This didn't stop Ayako, however.

"Don't act like you don't know. For months now you're always near whenever we see Naru. Then there's also the touching. You think no one has noticed? Other than Lin, you're the only one Naru seems to let so close. What, are you in love with him?" Ayako continued only to hear the sounds of both Lin and Kagome's keyboards stop.

"Miss. Matsuzaki." Kagome said in a firm tone as she pulled away from the computer to look at her with a cold expression that set John on edge.

"I don't know how you've gotten the impression that you and I are as close as you are insinuating with your line of questioning. You are a consultant that Kazuya calls upon on a business bases, and I have no connection with you outside of that fact. Your questions are personally cloying, and unprofessional in their very nature. Your behavior is not appreciated, Miss Matsuzaki. If there is something you would like to learn then you may return to your studies as a Miko. As so far as your assistance on these cases has been minimal, at best, you would be better served to complete that training. At least then you may learn how to conduct yourself with some proper decorum." Kagome's tongue was sharp as she gave the other woman a thorough lashing before she stood to bow in apology to both John and Masako as Ayako sat in front of her, slack-jawed and speechless.

"I apologize to you both for having to witness such an uncouth display. If you'll excuse me." Kagome said before picking up her laptop and moving her things to the other side of the room and taking a seat next to Lin.

Even as she continued to set up her workspace, she could feel Shippo shuddering with laughter on her shoulder. His little Shiki face was pressed into the curve where her neck and shoulder met, and Kagome couldn't help the small quirk of her mouth at his amusement. The feeling of Sesshomaru's youki had her glancing up at him where he radiated with a proud and regal air. This caused her to look at Lin just in enough time to catch the amusement in his eyes.

"Wǒ xiǎng zhīdào nǐ shuōhuà zhīqián huì huā duō cháng shíjiān. Suīrán wǒ méi xiǎngdào nǐ duì tā zhème shuō." Lin's deep voice said softly after a few minutes of silence as they got back to their reports.

(I had wondered how long it would take you before you said something. Though I was not anticipating you to say so much to her.)

"Wǒ yě xiàng nǐ dàoqiàn. Zài péixùn zhīqián, wǒ céngjīng duì zìjǐ biǎodá zìjǐ de tàidù xiāngdāng zìyóu. Wǒ bùnéng zǒng shì kòngzhì tā suīrán wǒ bǐ yǐqián hǎoduōle." Kagome said as she glanced back at him after looking through the monitors to see if there had been any changes.

(I apologize to you as well. I used to be rather free with how I expressed myself before my training. I can't always control it though I'm a lot better at it than it used to be.)

"Bié dānxīn. Jiù wǒ suǒ jiàn, nǐ duì tāmen de kòngzhì lìng rén qīnpèi. Zài zhè zhǒng qíngkuàng xià, nǐ bùnéng yīncǐ ér shòudào zhǐzé." He replied with a small nod as she sat down to continue what she had been working on before Ayako's interruption.

(Do not worry yourself. Your control around them had been admirable as far as I have seen. You cannot be blamed for acting as such under the circumstances.)

"Xièxiè." Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

(Thank you.)

She really didn't know what it was about the man next to her, but he made her feel comfortable in her own skin when he was around. His presence was calming to her. Kagome knew that around Lin, she could just be herself. With one last glance at the man who had become a solid presence in her life, Kagome turned her focus to work with a small smile.

123

Kagome walked down the darkened hall alongside her cousin. She had been told by Naru to direct Monk on where she had found the slight traces of spiritual residue. Monk would then perform an exorcism to cleanse the room before they would move on to the next. They had just finished with the last and were on their way back to base when their quiet discussion about her grandfather's health was interrupted. Kagome's senses went on alert as the thick feeling of a spirit set off alarm bells in her mind.

"Houshou! I feel something. It's coming from the base!" Kagome said as the lights went out, and the two of them took off like a gun had gone off down the hall.

"Nam man ku san da basra dan ka!" Monk chanted as they threw the door open and Kagome came in behind him getting ready to blast whatever it was with her reiki.

She stopped, though, when Monk's chant took effect. Everyone stood frozen for several seconds as the apparition vanished like mist before the lights flickered back on. Kagome could see the yellow flooding Mai's usually bright aura as Naru turned to approach them. The girl clung to Naru's steady presence as they all looked to see if it would come back. Kagome relaxed as she didn't sense anything now.

"Ah. So the spirits have started showing their faces in here, too, huh?" Monk said as if there had been others when Kagome knew there hadn't within the school since they had been here.

"Hey. Are you all right, Mai?" Monk asked as Mai sunk to her knees after Naru walked away with Kagome following him.

"Kazuya?" Kagome asked softly as she approached to be sure he was fine which he confirmed with a nod.

"Come on, snap out of it." Monk said before Mai's voice drew Kagome's attention to her.

"That spirit was looking for Naru!"

"Naru?" Monk asked before Mai continued on as she started shaking from the adrenalin.

"That woman just now. It wasn't a coincidence. I know she came for him. I had a dream last night, and I saw foxfires all over the school. That thing we just saw was one of them." Mai replied and Kagome's attention focused on the girl completely.

"I can't tell you how I know that, but I'm positive I've right. That woman's eyes. Those evil, blood-thirsty eyes... She was looking straight at Naru!" Mai said as she covered her face with her hands and started crying.

"Mai. Hey, calm down." Kagome said as her mothering instinct kicked in at the sight of the girl's weeping.

She crossed the room again to pull the girl into her arms and rub her back. Monk watched his cousin in some surprise. For years she had made it a point not to get close to anyone. Yet, since she had started spending time around Lin and Naru he had noticed she was letting them closer. Now, here she was holding and offering comfort to Mai in a way only a woman could.

'This is a side of her I haven't seen in a long time. Maybe... maybe Naru and Lin are good for her.' Monk thought as Kagome's steady comfort calmed Mai down.

"Mai. Don't worry about Naru. Lin nor I will let anything happen to him. Okay? Calm down." Kagome's voice was soft as she spoke, and soon the teen had calmed enough to pull away.

Monk couldn't help the small chuckle as he seen the wide-eyed expression from Mai when it finally registered that it had been Kagome to offer her the comfort she had needed. Soon enough the girl had moved far enough from Kagome while a small blush started covering her cheeks. Kagome looked at Monk as he smiled.

"Houshou, why don't you take her to the ladies room so she can freshen up. You can change out of your robes as well. I think we're just about done here tonight." Kagome said before watching as Monk nodded and left the room with a silent Mai before she turned to look at the other teen.

"Why isn't Lin with you?" She asked as she moved back over to help him organize the papers so they could leave.

"I sent him to get dinner for tonight. Were you still planning on joining us?" Naru asked as they had their task finished quickly before Kagome started packing up Lin's laptop as well as her own.

"I am, and I'll be staying tonight as well." Kagome replied as she made quick work of her task as Naru paused before looking at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked with some shock at her statement.

"I'm pretty sure Mai is right on point with what she said. That spirit was malicious, and it was looking for you. I'm going to hold a barrier up around your room tonight in case it comes back. If you don't want me to do so then I will be telling Lin about what happened so he can take precautions." Kagome said as she turned to meet his gaze in challenge.

She knew she should tell Lin regardless, but knew that Naru also didn't want to worry him. Kagome knew he would be upset that she didn't, but she would rather one of them be in top form to look out for Naru if something were to happen. That wouldn't be possible if both of them were up all night in case the spirit came back.

"As you wish." He said after a moment as he weighed the two options.

For as protective as Kagome was acting, he knew that Lin could be twice as bad sometimes. He hadn't been planning to tell Lin, but Kagome hadn't given him a third option. She had become his friend, but she had first an foremost, chosen to become like another guardian to him. Kagome had gained the approval of his parents to do so and he knew it helped set his mother more at ease with him being so far away. The woman had certainly made an impression on Luella Davis with everything she had been willing to do for them. Much more than she was already.

"Good. Let's finish up for the night."

123

Once Lin had returned to his room next door after they had eaten, Kagome started first by putting up the ofuda around the room. When that was finished she moved to the center of the living area to place another on the floor in front of her.. Naru watched her go through the motions with some curiosity. This would be the first time he had seen a barrier like this.

"The ofuda is only a tool to help concentrate my energy. I could do this without them but it would have me exhausted by morning. Nothing will be able to enter after it has been placed until I pull back my ki." Kagome explained before placing two fingers on the paper in front of her.

Pushing her ki outward, they watched as an iridescent pink began to spread along the floor. After it had made it's way up the walls she moved to the ceiling. Soon, it met and sealed at the point above her before coming down in one thread to meet its starting point at her fingertips. Kagome let go once the energy was anchored before looking up to see Naru examining the barrier.

Kagome almost laughed as he turned back to her with questions in his eyes. For the next hour, she answered anything he asked about her training to form barriers. Kagome also told him about how she had discovered the ability in the past during one of her many battles. She found his questions endearing as he reminded her of Souta when she would come back from one of her trips.

"You have noticed it haven't you? Mai." Kagome said when he looked at her questioningly after a while.

"What about her?" Kazuya asked as he shuffled through the files on the case.

"I know you're more observant than you let on at times. I'm talking about her instincts. She mentioned foxfires in the school. That girl is displaying latent abilities. She doesn't even know she's doing it." Kagome replied as she finished organizing files that had been sent from the lab in Cambridge.

"I've noticed but how did you come to the conclusion that she's a latent psychic?" He confirmed as he looked away from the file in front of him to look at her.

"When I did my scan of the grounds yesterday. I noticed an increase in psychic energy not too far from me. Mai had fallen asleep, and now today she spoke of having that dream. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Kagome said before starting on another file from the stack.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He asked only to see her pause in her work.

"I was hoping I had been mistaken, I guess. For her sake." Kagome answered as she thought about all the troubles having any abilities outside what was considered normal could cause.

Something she knew Kazuya would understand all too well. They worked in silence before he spoke again.

"I understand what you're saying but it may still be best for her to know, and for confirmation." Kagome's eyes moved to meet his own.

"It's better to be informed, and this case may help her to see that having abilities isn't always a good thing. That it can lead to trouble if you're not careful." He explained only to see her shoulders loosen as she thought about it.

"You're right, of course." Kagome replied with a small release of breath before getting back to sorting files.

Not half an hour later and she was proven correct to have stayed that night. The spirit returned. Lingering outside the window, Kagome zapped it a few times when it made contact with her barrier. Neither she nor Kazuya got any sleep that night as they watched it as it lingered to watch them just outside the barrier.

123

It was Thursday morning and they had arrived back at the school to continue the investigation. Kagome had caught a ride in with Lin and Naru after stabilizing the bond. The sleepless night had taken its toll on both of them. She'd had to stay awake to hold the barrier, but Naru had refused to rest while she stayed awake. The spirit had stuck around after being zapped a few times, to Kagome's surprise. It had only left again when the sun started rising.

"What's the matter? Your eyes are all red." Mai said as she placed Naru's tea in front of him while Kagome set down her things to prepare her work area.

"Our 'friend' came back to visit me." Naru replied as he shifted through files.

"Wait a sec. Do you mean?" Mai paused as she remembered the entity from the day before.

"Turns out your instinct was right. She appeared at my window last evening." Naru told her as he set down the file to look at the girl.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" Lin asked and Kagome could tell he wasn't happy with Naru; just as she knew he wouldn't be.

"Because Kagome had already put up a barrier. We didn't want to wake you up for nothing." Naru replied as he turned from Mai to Lin.

"Wait. Kagome was at your house?" Mai asked as she looked for Kagome to see she looked tired.

"Yes, Mai. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to him, remember?" Kagome replied with a small sigh as she looked at both Mai and Lin.

"And what would you both have done if something had happened?" Lin asked the two with a scowl as he had already figured out that Kagome had expected for the spirit to return.

"Then I would have purified it, Lin. Naru was perfectly safe. As it was, I zapped it a few times went it came too close to the barrier. I didn't tell you because I knew at least one of us would need the rest." Kagome's voice softened as she knew he would have worried about Naru's safety all night.

"Obviously we were fine. We just had a little staring contest. So stop worrying." Naru said before looking back down at the papers in his hands.

Lin looked at Naru for a second longer before glancing sharply at Kagome as he turned away to watch the monitors. Kagome rubbed her eyes with her fingers before walking over to stand next to him. After a few minutes, he spoke quietly as they listened to Mai and Naru's conversation.

"Nǐ kàn qǐlái hěn lèi."

(You look tired.)

"Wèile bǎochí zhàng'ài, wǒ xūyào bǎochí qīngxǐng." Kagome explained as she kept her voice low to listen to what was being said as well.

(For the barrier to hold I needed to remain awake.)

"Nǐ wèishéme bù gàosù wǒ? Tā shì wǒ de zérèn." He said as he looked at her.

(Why didn't you tell me? He is my responsibility.)

"Nǐ bù zài gūdú de kànzhe tā. Zhìshǎo zhèyàng yī lái, rúguǒ yù dào rènhé máfan, wǒmen zhōng de yīgè rén jiāng huì hěn hǎo de xiūxí." Kagome smiled softly as she saw that he accepted her answer when his shoulders relaxed.

(You are not alone in watching over him anymore. At least this way one of us will be well rested to do so in case of any trouble.)

"Xià cì zài gàosù wǒ." Lin said after a moment.

(Just tell me next time.)

"Wǒ huì, dàn nǐ bìxū zhèyàng zuò. Wǒmen kěyǐ xiānghù zhīchí, zhídào tā bù zài xūyào wǒmen wéizhǐ." Kagome told him as she let him know he wasn't alone anymore.

(I will, but you have to do the same. We can support each other until he doesn't need us anymore.)

Lin nodded in agreement before turning his attention away from her when Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako entered the room. Knowing that their conversation was now over, Kagome took her seat next to Naru. She listened to the others discuss the case as she worked. Only stopping when Naru jerked to address Lin.

"Yes. It's possible that's the answer." Lin said as Kagome stopped typing to look up at him.

"Come on. Fill us in." Monk replied looking at Naru.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. We're dealing with a Zuzo." Naru said as he stood and Kagome clenched her hands at the thought.

'How much hatred is the person doing this holding?' She thought as Naru explained to the team about what he had figured out.

Casting a Zuzo wasn't something that was could be done subconsciously. To call down so many curses on people like this took some serious intent. The person doing this knew exactly what they were doing. What Kagome wondered was where they got the energy. She had picked up on traces of psychic ki all around the school but had not been able to trace them back to their source. Suddenly she felt a little useless. The feeling was all too familiar to her after her time in the past.

She looked up when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder to find that Lin had moved over to her side. He glanced down at her as she felt Shippo nudge her cheek. Her eyes softened as she nodded and accepted the comfort. Shippo must have said something to the man.

"So who performed the curses?" Monk asked after Naru had finished explaining what they were probably dealing with, and Kagome felt Lin's hand leave her shoulder.

"All the evidence would seem to suggest the hexer is Kasai." Masako answered as she glanced at how close Kagome was sitting to Naru.

"Wait, hold on!" Mai objected before Ayako interrupted.

"It has to be Kasai." She said firmly, and Kagome felt herself wanting to scowl at the other woman.

"You think so too?" Mai asked in astonishment.

"Well, yeah. Look, her abilities were rejected, and in turn, she was made fun of and attacked in front of the whole school. Right? And even her teacher friend has been put through hell because of it." Ayako explained her reasoning before continuing.

"They pushed Kasai to the edge, so she called down a death curse on them. She's just making good on her threat."

"It's not true." Mai objected once more as she clasped her hand in front of her chest.

"Then explain why Mr. Yoshino who personally challenged and laughed at her in front of the entire school is now in the hospital." Naru turned his attention to his young assistant as Kagome nudged him with her shoulder to remind him of their discussion the night before.

"I don't know, but-" Mai started to say as Naru cut her off at her flimsy answer.

"What reason do you have for believing that she's not to blame?" Naru asked, and Kagome knew he understood her gesture with the way he was taking Mai seriously.

"I'm not sure, but I do." Mai's voice was soft as she clenched her hands together and looked down.

"She's not the one. I know it." Mai continued this time with conviction in her voice.

"All right. I believe you." Naru responded after staring into her eyes to see her steadfast resolve

"You do?!" Mai responded in surprise.

"That's great, but someone could still die if we don't hurry." Masako said and Kagome could see from her aura that she wasn't happy about something.

"We have to act. We can't leave the Zuzo out there. I'd like you all to search for the hitogata. Lin and I will go looking for the culperate." Naru said firmly as he let them know what they would be doing.

"Uh, we're looking for dolls?" Monk asked in some confusion about what exactly they were searching for.

"There are two ways to break an enmi spell. Turn the hex back on the hexer, or burn the hitogata being used. The doll is usually buried near the target. That means if the hexer is a student or school faculty member, it's most likely around here somewhere." Naru explained as Kagome stood to get ready to leave.

"Somewhere? Oh, great. That helps a lot. What do you want us to do? Dig up the whole school?" Monk asked as he thought of all the ground they would have to cover with no real idea where to look.

"Well, the hexer must have buried my hitogata sometime after Monday when we started investigating. So that one should still be fresh and easier to find." Naru supplied helpfully as he also got ready to leave the room.

"Yes, but come on. This school is huge!" Monk said with some exasperation.

"Perhaps you'd like to leave?" Naru asked as he heard the tone the man was using.

"All right." Monk almost whined before heading for the door.

"Wait." Kagome's tone was soft, but it was enough to draw the attention of the others in the room.

"What is it, Kagome?" John asked knowing the older woman rarely spoke up like this.

"After you find the hitogata, bring it to me. I may not be able to destroy them but I can disrupt the energy flow summoning the spirits. It should prevent any more accidents until we find them all and properly deal with them." Kagome replied as she ignored Ayako's scoff at her words.

"How would you do that?" Mai asked curiously.

"I can disrupt the energy flow with my own." Kagome replied before looking at her cousin.

"Are you sure you're up for that, Kagome? You're already looking tired." Monk said with a small frown as he took in her tired appearance.

"I'll be fine, Houshou." Kagome said as she tried to reassure him.

"You must not take this too seriously if you show up too tired to work." Ayako cut in with a jab, but Mai defended Kagome before she could respond.

"It's not her fault. She was keeping that spirit away from Naru all night!" Mai said much to the others shock and Kagome patted the girl on the head as she sighed.

"What is she talking about, Kagome? You spent the night with Naru?!" Monk yelped as suddenly they were all focused on her while Naru and Lin watched to see how she would handle this one.

"Yes. I was working some overtime so I'm tired. Still, I can do my job as normal." She answered as she sidestepped the question.

"Since when have you known where he lives?" Monk asked when he didn't receive an answer.

"Since I've known them, all right?! Now can we all just get back to what we need to be doing?" Kagome replied with some aggravation before she walked out of the room followed by Lin, Naru, and Mai.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know Monk would react that way." Mai said softly as she seen the man run off down the opposite hall.

"It's all right, Mai. You were just trying to defend me... Thank you." Kagome replied softly with a small nod to let her know she wasn't angry and her mind shifted back to the task ahead.

They had a lot of ground to cover, and only so much time before someone might get hurt again. A few minutes later, and the four of them were standing around the hitogata Naru had pulled out of the cursed desk.

"They did a good job on it, but it doesn't seem to be made for anyone specifically. It's only intention was to curse whoever sat at this desk." Lin said as he examined the hitogata they had found.

"I think you're right. The hitogata caused whoever sat here to have an accident. Meaning the hurt students weren't specifically targeted so much as they were just unlucky. I bet we'll find another one in the track teams locker room that's aimed at the entire club, rather than at a single person." Naru explained for Mai's benefit as Kagome held out her hand to Lin.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Mai asked when Lin handed it to her and the woman pulled out an old arrowhead from her pocket before cutting her thumb.

"Burokku." Kagome muttered as she spread the blood down its length before looking up at a wide-eyed Mai.

(Block.)

"I'm using my blood as a conduit for my energy. This way I won't tire as quickly." She explained as she left the blood to dry as Lin watched her.

"Oh.." Mai replied as they all turned to leave the room.

There was still much to do, but none of them expected there to be another accident all too soon as a scream reverberated through the halls a while later that day.

123456

Well this is it for this one. Next one is almost all set for next week. Let me know what you thought! ^_^

~Ryu


	11. Episode 9

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

(-) = English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 9: After School Hexer Part Three

Kagome watched John get into the ambulance behind the paramedics from her place behind the upstairs window. She hadn't been able to do much for Masako. The girl's condition had been stable when Kagome had left her to the paramedics. There were just too many students around for her to do anything more for Masako than basic first aid.

Already, she could hear the whispers traveling the halls. It really didn't surprise her. She remembered how quickly and easily rumors could spread from when she was still in school. The various sicknesses and diseases her grandfather had used as excuses for her absences really hadn't helped. It had made things more difficult for her when she had returned from the other side of the well for the last time.

Once she could see Naru, Monk, Ayako, and Mai coming back into the building, Kagome turned away from the sight at the window. She made her way down the hall with slow but sure strides. Kagome listened to the students whispers as she walked around them. Some of the rumors could be easily ignored. They were petty little things that were obviously just gossip. Yet, Kagome couldn't ignore some of the others. It would seem they were becoming more and more malicious as more things happened and time passed without a real answer.

Soon enough, Kagome had come to stand outside of the biology room. She had read that Kasai spent her time just on the other side of this door in the company of a teacher here. Kagome could make out the faint sounds of the girl's sobbing from inside the room. She stood outside the door for several moments and felt her heart go out to the girl.

She could feel that Mai's intuition was right. Those were not the cries of someone who would intentionally curse death upon someone. They were the cries of a child who didn't understand why the world seemed to have turned against her. Kagome looked at Shippo where he was still wrapped around her as she firmed her resolve to finish this case quickly with the others. No child should have to feel like the world had abandoned them.

Kagome left to return to base as the cries from within the room quieted.

123

"Shouldn't we just go ahead and get this Kasai girl locked down?! Our lives are in danger here!" Kagome entered the room to hear Ayako yelling in front of Naru.

"You can't! This isn't here fault, I swear!" Mai objected as she had been all this time.

"You still believe that crap? Then tell us who is doing it, otherwise, but out!" Ayako turned on Mai to start yelling at her instead.

"Ah! Well, it's... I guess I don't know." Mai's voice softened unsurely as Kagome made her way around them to her seat next to Naru.

"Mai is right. Whoever it is, it isn't the Kasai girl." She said softly as she took her seat.

"So now you're agreeing with her?!" Ayako turned on Kagome in aggravation.

"You've been quiet on this topic the whole case. Why say this now?" Monk asked as he looked at Kagome knowing she always had a reason.

"The child was crying in the biology lab." Kagome answered simply as if that should satisfy them.

"That doesn't mean anything! She puts on a show of tears and suddenly you don't think it's her. All it shows is that she feels guilty." Ayako responded in the same aggressive tone, and like when Inuyasha was being stupid, her tone chaffed at Kagome.

"It wasn't that kind of crying." Kagome replied as she turned away from the woman.

She wouldn't let her provoke the emotions Kagome held on a leash. She needed to keep control. If she didn't then her abilities may fail her when she needed them. The bond that stabilized Naru needed to be maintained. She wouldn't risk leaving him vulnerable.

"What kind of crying was it, Kagome?" Monk asked as he noticed his cousin had chosen to ignore Ayako even as the woman was speaking to her.

"Like a child whose world had abandoned them. To cast a Zuzo takes intent. What I heard was not the cry of someone who is purposely harming those around them." Kagome answered before updating her log and going to join Lin at the monitors as she listened to them.

"Whoever it is, they're warning us." Naru said with a glance in Kagome's direction before looking back toward Monk, Ayako, and Mai.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked with a small smile at Kagome's having defended Kasai.

"We must be getting close to something. The hexer attacked Miss Hara and I to warn us from digging any deeper." Naru replied as he thought over the events of the case.

"That's a hell of a warning. Masako was pushed down the stairs, Naru! This is serious." Ayako replied feeling like Naru wasn't taking this seriously enough.

"Yeah, and not to toot my own horn or anything, but who knows what would have happened to you if I hadn't scared away that spirit earlier." Monk added as he looked at the teen.

"So as long as we get the message, the hexer doesn't really care if one of us is hurt or killed. That tells us a bit more about the kind of person we're dealing with. That makes our resolving this case quickly all the more imperative. The targets were Mr. Yoshino, the unfortunate sophomores who sat at that desk and had accidents one after another, and the entire track team. And let's not forget, the hitogata we found in the desk and in the locker room makes it clear that the culperate was after someone connected to them. I think we're all aware that working on this case poses a risk, and for that reason, we should want to expose the hexer as soon as we possibly can. Lin, Mai, and myself will investigate those connected to the desk and the track team. Monk, you and Miss Matsuzaki will continue to search the school for hitogata." Naru said as he handed out instructions only to look at Ayako as she gave a displeased grunt.

"What, no orders for her?" She said as she looked at Kagome with a scowl.

"Unlike you, I know what I need to be doing." Kagome said as she stood and met Ayako's gaze with a blank stare.

"Kagome will be investigating the students and faculty on her own." Naru replied as he watched to two women.

"Makes sense. Kagome doesn't really play nice with people she dislikes." Monk said with a chuckle as he stood and swung her arm over his cousin's shoulders.

He had an idea of what Naru meant by Kagome investigating on her own. She'd always had an ability to tell what kind of person someone was just by meeting with them. It wasn't until recently that he had heard from Souta that she could see auras. Even Monk knew that a person's aura could tell you a lot about them, but the skill took both strict discipline and a natural affinity to obtain.

That wasn't to mean that Ayako wasn't a good person. Their personalities and values were just very different. Monk knew that Kagome had gone through years of hard discipline and training as a Miko. She held herself to a strict standard, and Ayako had failed to measure up to whatever standard Kagome would expect of another Miko. She was also a private person, and Ayako had already tested her boundaries recently.

"I will return in a while." Kagome told Naru and Lin as she stepped around Monk and made her way out of the room with Shippo still wrapped around her.

She chose to ignore both Monk and Ayako who had followed her outside. As they got to work with searching the grounds, Kagome could feel herself being watched by them as she studied the students and faculty who passed through. One thing that she had found to be similar between them all was the yellow color of fear. It was this that she was looking for as the culprit behind this would not feel they had anything to fear from what was happening at the school.

"Monk, come here." Kagome heard Ayako's whispered call to her cousin and turned to look to see if she had found one of the hitogata.

"What now?" Monk asked as he turned and Kagome followed their line of sight to find they were being watched.

"That long hair... do you think that could have been the Kasai girl spying on us?" Ayako asked as Kagome watched the girl run away.

"Kagome?" Monk asked as he looked over at her to see her watching the girl.

Kagome just shook her head as she turned her attention to a group of teenagers walking by. Shippo preened as her hand absent-mindedly petted along his form. There was something missing from their information because she was now positive Kasai wasn't the one. The girl's aura had been curious, but it was overshadowed by the yellow of fear. Probably even more so than the other students she had seen today.

123

A while later and Kagome turned to see that Mai had joined them outside. Deciding to take a break from watching the students, Kagome walked closer to the small group. She listened as Mai told them all what she had heard. She almost chuckled as Mai told them that Naru had denied being an onmiyoji.

"What did you say?" Ayako asked in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"You're kidding, right?" Monk asked with a glance at Kagome only to find her to show no surprise at all.

"I'm not. We just made some wrong assumptions about Naru, that's all." Mai answered them.

"But come on. Making hitogata, performing purifications, and now this Zuzo thing. Of course, we'd think he was an onmiyoji. Anyone would!" Monk exclaims incredulously as he continued to watch his cousin from the corner of his eye.

"Well, according to Naru, Lin can do it." Mai replied and Monk knew then that Kagome knew much more about those two then any of them did.

"So I ruined a perfectly good manicure for nothing." Ayako whined in aggravation as she looked at her nails that had been soil from digging around for hitogata.

"And I've been putting up with his crap because I thought, oh he's a master, we have to do what master says." Monk added only to look at Kagome when she spoke.

"Just because you made some wrong assumptions doesn't make his knowledge any less accurate." She chided them as her eyes were drawn to the woman who approached them.

"Ms. Ubusuna?" Mai asked as Kagome recognized the name from the record when Naru and Mai had gone to meet with Kasai.

"Yes. I just heard that Masako Hara was injured." Ms. Ubusana spoke softly as Kagome silently studied her aura.

"Yeah. She fell down the stairs." Mai answered to confirm that what the woman had heard was true and Kagome felt something was off.

She recognized this woman's voice. It was the same voice she had heard comforting Chiaki Kasai earlier in the biology lab. That had been a few hours ago. Masako getting hurt was not new now. Not with the way the rumors were spreading in this school. Yet now, she shows up saying that she had just heard?

"Is she all right?" Ms. Ubusana asked with an expression that said she was concerned, but her aura told Kagome she was only curious.

"At the moment it doesn't appear to be life-threatening, but if she'd landed any differently things could have been a lot worse. Maybe you'll see this as an opportunity to wake up and take a good look at this girl you're so interested in defending." Ayako responded as she turned to face the teacher.

"Ayako!" Mai exclaimed in disbelief at the woman's persistence in her accusations against Kasai.

"Oh, I knew it. You've chosen to believe that Kasai is to blame for all this, too. Haven't you?" Ms. Ubusuna asked as she acted like she was troubled by the thought.

The thing was that her acting could not fool Kagome's eyes. This woman was quickly coming to the top of Kagome's list of suspects. Even as Kagome watched on while the conversation continued, the woman acted differently then her aura expressed that she truly felt. There was no fear or concern. Her aura shifted to express the opposite of what someone would normally feel in her situation.

"My goodness. And what's you're name?" Ms. Unbusuna asked Mai and alarm bells rang for Kagome as the girl answered before she could stop her.

"Mai Taniyama." Mai said only to look to her side as Kagome grasped her arm to pull her closer to her and away from the teacher.

"Thank you, Mai. It means a lot, and I know Kasai will be very happy to hear it too." Ms. Ubusana said gently even as her aura flared in slight victory.

"I would really appreciate it if the rest of you would stop accusing that young girl. The poor thing has been through enough as it is. Good day." Ms. Ubusuna continued firmly before turning and striding away.

"How can we stop accusing her? What if something worse happens because we sat back and didn't act in time?" Ayako asked as she glared in the direction the teacher had disappeared.

"Yeah, and it's starting to look like it could be our turn next." Monk said as he looked at Kagome who had still not let go of Mai's arm.

He had noticed his cousin's protective gesture as she had pulled Mai away to put herself between the teacher and teen. It had surprised him but the cold look on Kagome's face had been enough to freeze blood. Mai shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the older woman. Her grip was gentle, but it has been unexpected.

"Kagome?" Mai asked only to have Kagome's intense gaze shift to her before letting her go.

"You are far too trusting, Mai. Learn to be more aware of yourself. Do not give your name so easily." Kagome said before looking at Monk as he spoke.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked as he noticed how stiff her shoulders were.

"That woman speaks two tongues with one mouth. Don't wander far from the others, Mai. I need to speak to Lin and Naru." Kagome replied before turning away quickly to make her way back to their base.

123

It was an hour later and the sun had started to set when Kagome could be found standing in front of the monitors as she waited for Lin and Naru to return. She had been waiting there for them after seeing that they had gone out. Taking the time to clear her mind, she had sorted the scattered papers that had been left on the table. Now she paced idly as she waited. She had just spotted Lin in one of the halls when a large tug pulled at her from the bond.

"Ugh." Kagome fell to her knee as she panted for breath and clutched her chest.

"Shippo. Get Lin! Now!"She gasped to the Shiki who was vibrating anxiously in the air next to her.

That was all it took to send the Shiki bolting out of the room. Panting, she held herself up as she sent energy down the bond from her end. She found it was a very good thing that she had remembered to reaffirm the bond before they had left Naru's hotel room. If they hadn't then the situation could be a lot worse than it was. Kagome sighed with relief when the sounds of running footsteps reached her ears.

"Kě guǒ měi!" Lin's familiar voice was alarmed as it reached her when he entered the room.

(Kagome!)

"Zhèlǐ!" Kagome called from the other side of the partition just as Shippo returned to her.

(Here!)

"Fāshēngle shénme?" Lin asked as he kneeled in front of her to check on her.

(What happened?)

"Zhè shì guānxì. Nǐ bìxū zhǎodào tā. Nàgè fāngxiàng." Kagome gasped as she felt that Naru was still using his PK, but in a much smaller amount.

(It's the bond. You have to find him. That direction.)

"Nǐ quèdìng?" Lin asked as he lifted her enough to set her into a chair.

(You're sure?)

"Shì a. Wǒ huì hěn kuài hǎo de. Zhǎodào tā. Wǒ juédé tā yǒu máfanle." Kagome nodded as she gestured for him to hurry and go as she got some of her breath back.

(Yeah. I'll be fine in a minute. Just find him. I think he's in trouble.)

It didn't take any more prompting before Lin was out the door. Minutes ticked by before slowly, Kagome was able to get her breath back. She could still feel the strain from the sudden pull from the bond, but it wasn't as bad as before. Slowly, Ayako and then Monk returned to the room. Monk took one look at Kagome before he frown and shuffled quickly over to her side.

"Are you all right? You're looking a bit pale." He said as he brushed a long strand of hair back from her face to feel if she had a fever.

"I'm okay, Houshou. Just tired." Kagome replied and gently batted his hand away from her face.

"Alright. Just make sure you go home and rest tonight." Monk huffed lightly at her stubbornness before leaving her alone.

Monk knew that no matter how badly Kagome was feeling that she wouldn't admit to it. He kept an eye on her for another twenty minutes before his attention was pulled to the doorway by the arrival of Naru, Lin, and Mai. What caught all of their attention, even more, were hitogata they carried in their arms that they then piled onto the table. Kagome couldn't believe there were so many as she slowly stood from her chair to look them all over.

"You know, it's actually kind of impressive that there are this many of them. I would never have thought to look in the sewer." Monk said as he looked at the pile Kagome and Naru were sifting through after Mai explained what had happened.

"There's Mai." Naru said as he held one and Kagome put his own and Masako's to the side.

"So Mai's doll, and also ones for Miss. Hara, Mr. Yoshino and myself were found." Naru said as Kagome gave a tired sigh at the thought of sealing them all before they could be disposed of properly.

"Our names weren't there?" Monk asked with some disbelief as Kagome stood to join Lin in front of the monitors as she tried to push off her exhaustion.

"Hmph. Well, I guess that's a relief." Ayako responded as she finished tending to the scraps on Mai's hand.

"I dunno. I kinda feel left out." Monk huffed as he didn't understand why the hexer wouldn't have gone after them all.

"Now we have to burn the hitogata and throw the ashes in the river. Then the power of the enmi will be broken." Naru said as he put down the hitogata he was holding.

"But... do you believe this will stop the hexer?" Ayako asked as she turned to Naru after she had closed the first aid kit.

"We're not even completely sure who it is." Monk crossed his arms as he glanced at Kagome where she stood just on the other side of the partition watching them.

"Know who it's not? It's not Kasai, that's who!" Mai spoke vehemently as Ayako rounded on her.

"Mai, come on, this is really getting old." Ayako said in frustration and Lin looked at Kagome as he felt her stiffen next to him.

"Hey. Naru? What's wrong?" Lin turned to see Monk walk around the table as he spoke to the teen.

"Are you feeling alright, man?" Monk asked as Kagome stumbled to get by Lin when Naru fell as if in slow motion to land unconscious on the floor.

The next thing any of them knew was a flair of pink energy as skin met skin.

123456

Well that it for this chapter. I've had someone ask if there was a set update schedule. Well there really isn't. I'll post as I have them written. Only reason it's once a week right now is because I got a few done while I didn't have internet access. After those are caught up then it's back to posting as I get them written. Let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	12. Episode 10

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the first several chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

(-) = English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 10: After School Hexer Part Four

Even as Mai screamed, Kagome fell on her hands and knees next to Naru. She could hear the commotion from the others but chose to ignore it as her skin flared and become enveloped in pink ki when her hand met the skin of his cheek. Pulling Naru's body to her she pulled the collar of his shirt just enough to reach in and lay her hand over his heart. Looking up at Lin she yelled over at the others.

"Quiet!"

"How is he, Kagome?" Lin asked as he kneeled next to the Miko and helped her support the teen's weight while Monk, Ayako, and Mai went silent in surprise at the sound of Kagome's stern yell.

"His heart is faint, but there. I can keep him stable, but he'll need medical. I don't have enough energy." Kagome replied before Lin nodded and looked up to the others.

"Somebody find a phone. He needs an ambulance." Lin's voice was authoritative and Ayako moved quickly to do as instructed even as she eyed Kagome speculativly.

"Why is Kagome glowing?!" Kagome heard Mai ask as she looked up at the girl from where she held Naru in her arms on the floor.

"Calm down, Mai. It's all right." Kagome said as she concentrated the flow of energy to repair the bond and match Naru's faint heartbeat to her own steady one.

"You're pink, Kagome! Why're you glowing pink?" Mai squeaked even as she glimpsed where Kagome's hand was.

"It's alright, Mai. Kagome is a Miko with the ability to heal. Though I've only heard about it, and this is the first time I've seen her do it." Monk said as he tried to calm the teen, and watch the scene in front of him.

Lin had stayed with the two of them in a position that made it look like he was guarding them both. The pink of Kagome's energy slowly started to fade as she started looking more tired. Her skin had paled once more from where it had regained color not long ago. In the distance, the siren of an ambulance could be heard as it grew closer.

"Kagome!" Monk hollered in cocern as he face paled further and she looked ready to faint.

"I'm fine. Just a little more." Kagome muttered as she listened to the ambulance coming closer and kept Naru's heart rate matched to her own.

"Stop! You're going to hurt yourself. The ambulance will be here soon." Monk chided before Lin turned to her.

"They're here." He said as he held Kagome steady when the pink of her energy finally faded and her body sagged tiredly against him.

Soon, two paramedics entered the room. There was a flurry of activity as Naru was pulled from Kagome's arms and loaded onto the stretcher. Lin helped Kagome to her feet as they all made there way out of the school. Once the paramedics had loaded Naru into the ambulance Kagome motioned for them to wait before looking at Lin.

"I'll go with them. You follow in my car." She said as she pulled the keys from her pocket and handed them to the man who nodded.

"Wait! I want to come too." Mai said and Kagome looked at her before shaking her head.

"No, Mai. Naru is mine and Lin's responsibility. You stay here and help Houshou and Ayako detroy the hitogata." She said before Lin left them to get Kagome's car, and Kagome jumped into the ambulance.

It was shaping up to be another long night.

123

Not long later Kagome sagged into a chair in the waiting room of the hospital. Naru had come close to crashing on the way there, but the paramedics had managed to get him stabilized quickly. Kagome had just gotten off the phone with Luella and Martin Davis as Lin filled out Naru's admission paperwork. They had been worried to hear their son was in the hospital. Kagome had apologized over and over. She was supposed to be helping look after their son, but hear they were in the hospital because she had been to tired to prevent his body from taking some of the strain from his abilities. Luella had assured her that they didn't blame her or Lin. They had expected something like this to happen for some time. Gene had been and would only ever be the only one who could truly balance his brother.

"Nǐ yīnggāi huí jiā xiūxí. Yīshēng shuō tā huì hǎo de." Lin said as he took the seat next to her after speaking with the doctor.

(You should go home and rest. The doctor says that he'll be fine.)

"Bù, wǒ bù huì líkāi. Zhè dōu shì wǒ de cuò. Dāng tā kàn qǐlái tā méishì de shíhòu, wǒ fàngsōng jǐngtì. Wǒ yīnggāi zhīdào de gèng hǎo." Kagome said as she made herself comfortable for the wait.

(No. I'm not leaving. This is all my fault. I let down my guard when he looked like he would be alright. I should have known better.)

"Nǐ zhǐshì rénlèi. Tā yīnggāi gàosù wǒmen tā gǎnjué bú shūfú. Rúguǒ nǐ méiyǒu zuòguò nǐ suǒ zuò de shìqíng, qíngkuàng kěnéng huì gèng zāo. Tā de xīn kěnéng wánquán tíngzhǐle." Lin told her and Kagome smiled a little at the comfort he offered her in his words.

(You are only human. He should have told us that he wasn't feeling well. It may have been a lot worse if you had not done what you did. His heart may have stopped completely.)

"Yěxǔ. Tā bìng méiyǒu gǎibiàn wǒ zuó wǎn méiyǒu gàosù nǐ fāshēngle shénme de shìshí. Rúguǒ wǒmen yīqǐ gōngzuò nàme jīntiān wǒ kěnéng bù huì nàme lèi. Nà shí wǒmen kěnéng yǐjīng ràng tā líkāile yīyuàn." Kagome replied thinking about what she should have done, even if it hadn't been what Naru wanted.

(Maybe. It doesn't change the fact that I didn't tell you what was going on last night. If we had worked together then I may not have been so tired today. We may have been able to keep him out of the hospital then.)

"Xiǎngdào yěxǔ zhǐ huì dài wǒmen dào mùqián wéizhǐ. Xiànzài wǒmen zhīdàole, suǒyǐ wǒmen kěyǐ quèbǎo tóngyàng de shìqíng bù zài fāshēng." Lin responded as he took in how tired she really was.

(Thinking about maybe will only take us so far. Now we know so we can make sure the same thing doesn't happen again.)

"Dāngrán, nǐ shì duì de. Chúfēi zài zhǎodào tā de xiōngdì zhīqián jiānshì tā, fǒuzé wǒmen wúfǎ zuò rènhé shìqíng." Kagome said as she thought about Gene and how they still didn't seem to be any closer to finding his body than they were when she met them months ago.

(You are right, of course. We can't really do anything except watch over him until we find his brother.)

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence after that as they waited to be told they could go back to the room. About half an hour later and a slight weight came to rest against Lin's arm. This brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see that Kagome had finally given into her exhaustion. He relaxed into the chair as she allowed her to rest against him. He knew the day had been draining for her. Most days he really didn't know how the woman managed beween her duties at the shrine, the work she helped out with at the office, going on cases, helping her mother and brother with her grandfather, training Souta, stablizing the bond with Naru to provide a balance for his abilities, and all the after hours work she helped with when she would come back with them to the hotel. It was as he thought about all this that he knew he would wait to wake her when it was time to go back to Naru's room.

The woman currently using his shoulder as a pillow really did amaze him in many ways.

123

Kagome sat with Lin in Naru's hospital room Friday morning as they waited for the teen to wake. Kagome had slept through most of the night before. She had been rather embarrassed to find that Lin had carried her to the room when he had been unable to wake her, and placed her on Naru's bed knowing that the skin contact would help stabilize the bond even in sleep. That she had fallen asleep against him had been bad enough, but he had brushed it off easily. She had needed the sleep, after all.

She had woken at dawn to find herself curled up against Naru with Lin keeping watch over them and Shippos Shiki form resting comfortably against them. After rising she had taken her chair next to the bed as Lin handed her a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. It wasn't nearly as good as the herbal tea blend she normally brewed for them, but it was probably better than the tea the hospital would serve.

"Xièxiè. Tā yīzhí dōu zài chǎo xǐng ma?" Kagome asked after taking a few sips from her drink.

(Thank you. Has he woken at all yet?)

"Hái méi. Yīnggāi hěn kuài." Lin replied as he set her laptop next to her before taking his seat next to her and going back to what he had been doing before he had noticed her waking.

(Not yet. Should be soon.)

"Qítā rén zěnme yàng?" Kagome asked knowing that he must have gone back to get their things from the school sometime after she had fallen asleep.

(How are the others?)

"It's really frustrating to understand you two when you're speaking like that." Naru's voice interrupted them and Kagome looked over to see deep blue eyes watching Lin and herself.

"I was just asking Lin how Mai, Houshou, and Ayako were. How do you feel?" Kagome asked as she watched him sit up slowly but easily.

"Fine. Were the hitogata disposed of?" Naru asked as his mind went right back to work like nothing had happened and they weren't sitting in a hospital room.

"You can really be frustrating, you know that? Just relax for a bit before asking about work. You just woke up after collapsing last night!" Kagome huffed and gave him a stern look.

"I'm fine now though. I just need to get this done." Naru said as he brushed off her concern only to be surprised when Kagome slammed her half-full coffee down roughly.

"Eugene was right. You really are an idiot scientist! Do you have any idea how worried Lin and I were? You didn't tell us you weren't feeling well, and then you just collapse. We were lucky you didn't go into cardiac arrest. Idiot!" Kagome ranted as her control over her frustration and concern finally broke.

Seeing she had his attention, Kagome released a breath of air before she slumped back into her chair. Leaning forward, Kagome grasped ahold of his hand to keep his attention on her as she spoke.

"Do you have any idea how we felt when you collapsed? You've become like another little brother to me, Oliver. I promised your mother I wouldn't let anything happen to you. If you want to get back to working on this case then fine, but please... take at least the morning to rest." Kagome pleaded with him, letting out the breath she was holding after seeing his body relax.

"Alright, Kagome. I'll take it easy, but I'm pretty sure I know who is behind all this. I'm still going to solve this case." Naru conceded as he remembered the times he had noticed when she would treat him in the same manner as she did Souta.

Kagome was usually so restrained even at home with her family. To see her control break here because she was worried about him made him pause. She had done so much for his family since they had met. First with helping him, then protecting his brother on the other plane, and his mother had told him of how she had helped her as well when she had stayed at the Sunset Shrine for his birthday. She cared and Naru was starting to feel that having someone as an older sister might not be so bad if it was Kagome.

"You have to promise me you won't do that again. If you're not feeling well, you have to tell us. You risk yours and my health when you don't. I have to know so I can maintain the bond and we don't end up getting hurt because of some backlash." Kagome said firmly as she explained and only released his hand when he responded.

"I promise I will try." Naru replied, and Kagome nodded before handing him the file she knew he would need.

Lin was quiet throughout the conversation as he let the two talk. Kagome never ceased to surprise him. He had not thought she would manage to get such a promise from the teen. Yet, here it was, and Naru had promised her to try.

His Shiki that Kagome had recognized as her old ally spoke to him then. Sesshomaru didn't say much before Shippo's happy chatter joined him. The two told him that he still had much to learn about the woman he had come to see as a friend. Lin went back to his report as he thought about how he was looking forward to learning more.

123

It was around noon that Naru had finished everything. Lin and Kagome both had been sent out a few different times for research materials as he found the newspaper article and magazine he needed to help prove his case. Kagome had made it a point to call her mother while she was out and returned to the hospital with homemade bentos for the three of them courtesy of Mrs. Higurashi. The woman was always of the opinion that hospital food would only make you feel worse; not better.

Naru and Lin had made a few calls after eating and Kagome packed away the bento boxes before pouring Naru a cup of tea out of the thermos her mother had sent with her. After that was finished she pushed her chair next to the wall beside the bed and settled in to write up her own report for the events of the night before only after making sure the camera she had set to record the meeting Naru had planned was well hidden. A little while later and her concentration was broken when Monk and Houshou entered the room. She tried to ignore them, but it all proved useless as Mai came running into the room.

"Yuuko? Why're you here?" Monk asked as he seen who had followed Mai into the room.

"I asked her to come. Is Kasai with you?" Naru answered as Kagome set aside her computer and shifted closer to Naru.

"Yeah, she's here. And one more. Come on in." Yuuko replied as Kasai came in followed by the teacher that had set Kagome on edge the day before.

"Hello. Please excuse me. I hope I'm not intruding on everyone." Ms. Ubusuna said softly as she entered, and Kagome stood from her chair.

She remained next to Naru in a way that would let her move against anything she percieved as a threat while still looking like she was relaxed. Naru and Lin took in her subtle movements and knew that she felt a need to be guarded because of one of the people who had entered the room. Kagome cursed in her mind. She had not gotten around to telling Lin and Naru about her suspicions concerning the Ubusuna woman. Not with everything that had been happening.

Soon, greetings had been exchanged and Mai, Monk, Ayako, and Lin had lined up along the window. Yuuko, Kasai, and Ms. Ubusuna had taken seats along the wall by the door. Kagome stayed standing next to Naru as he opened his file in his lap. Kagome watched Ms. Ubusuna wearily.

"I have a couple of questions. The first one is for Yuuko and Kasai." Naru started his line of questioning while Kagome watched the woman and two teens.

Naru continued on with his questions before declaring that he was now sure of who the culprit was, and Kagome was pretty sure she knew who it was as well. The woman's aura spoke well enough to Kagome of what kind of person she really was. She was a very good actor, Kagome would give her that. What she could not excuse was the mental torture the woman had put the Kasai girl through.

"All the evidence points to your involvement." Naru said after his explanation.

"And what sort of proof do you have?" Ms. Ubusuna's voice held a tone of mockery as she continued with her act.

"Your wrong! I caused all of it to happen. I'm the one who's guilty!" Kasai objected as she tried to defend the teacher who had been the only one to stand up for her.

"The victims hurt you. They were the ones who attacked and rejected you and publicly ridiculed your psychic powers. Which makes it appear that the motivation for the culprit to begin casting curses was the Kasai panic." Naru said as he listed off what the case would appear to be on the surface.

"Then correct me if I'm mistaken, but wouldn't that make Kasai more of a suspect then I am? She even confessed to you just now. Didn't she?" Ms. Ubusuna said with a wry little smile as if she had nothing to fear.

"Ms. K..." Kasai's voice trembled in shock before she clenched her hand on her thigh and lowered her head in defeat.

"Actually, no. Kasai could be ruled out because of her relationship with Muraiyama." Naru replied before explaining his reasoning and getting feedback from Yuuko that helped solidify his conclusion even more.

As Naru went on with his explanation, Kagome kept a close eye on the shifting in Ms. Ubusuna's aura. She knew when Naru had hit the mark. Ms. Ubusuna's aura flooded first with shock, then anxiety, before settling on the hurt and overwhelming anger as she spotted the old Scoop magazine that Lin and Kagome had spent two hours looking for that morning. As Naru listed through his evidence Ms. Ubusuna's act began to crumble as she leaned forward to shield her expression from them. It didn't help her, however, as her body language gave her away before she finally snapped.

"I wasn't a fake! I could do it! I really did bend those spoons, and a lot of people saw it! It's just... sometime's it was easy and other times it just wouldn't work. And then that reporter came to see me." Ms. Ubusuna ranted as she remembered the events leading to the article written over twenty years ago.

"I thought if I failed he would write about what a liar I was, and everyone would believe him. So just that once I decided to use a little trick that another one of the psychic kids had shown me to bend the spoon. I was just so nervous! There was a photographer. He caught me. No one was there to tell me I didn't have to fake it. I didn't have anyone to teach me that when you can't make it work; it's okay to just admit it!" She continued as she told them how she had been publicly discredited and humiliated.

Kagome could feel sorry for the child the woman had once been. All she had wanted was to prove she wasn't a liar. It was her decision, in the end, that led to her own failure. She had lied just that once and had been caught. She had no one to blame but herself in the end.

"I'm sorry. It's a shame Japan left the reputation of ESP and psychic research in the hands of the media. There were no credible research institutions at the time to determine whether there was real truth to the children's claims and abilities. This should never have been left to the court of public opinion. The media will always care more about headlines than truth." Naru responded, and Kagome knew he was thinking about the institute he worked for back in Europe.

"Did you really do it?" Kasai asked timidly as she couldn't believe it was real.

"At first, I only wanted to defend Kasai's talent. But then it got crazy, and people started saying things. Like 'why don't you really help that girl instead of encouraging her?' and asking me how I could call myself a teacher." Ms. Ubusuna's tone was almost mocking as she replied to the question and finally admitted it.

"And so you..." Naru prompted her to continue.

"That's right. It was just supposed to be a little prank." Ms. Ubusuna confirmed with an eerie smile that set the hair on Kagome's arms standing on end.

"About ten years ago an unusual car wreck occurred on a small street near a Tokyo publishing firm. The driver, who's erratic steering cause the accident, gave a detailed report to the police. He is quoted as saying that 'suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, a disembodied hand appeared before my eyes.'" Naru started up again as he pulled a newspaper clipping out of his case file.

"That's what happened to Mr. Yoshino!" Mai proclaimed in alarm at the similarity, and she wasn't the only one in the room who had been surprised by it.

"The man who caused the accident also happen to be the reporter who published your story." Naru revealed as he watched for a reaction from their culprit.

"Are you accusing me of that too?" Ms. Ubusuna's tone was amused even as Kagome could tell from her aura that she was growing more agitated.

"It certainly seems likely, but if you did cause the car to wreak, then there's no way in hell we'll believe that you intended these 'pranks' of yours to be harmless. Luckily, no one involved has died yet, but it was only a matter of time. If we hadn't found that hitogata in the desk and another student had been assigned there they might have been dragged to death by a train." Naru said as he avoided outright accusation to let her dig her own hole.

"Oh, yes. That would have been tragic but then, if someone had died, then maybe people would have learned a lesson. About respecting things in this world that can't be explained by science." Ms. Ubusuna said as her aura flared with a sense of vindication and she moved across the room to put the flowers she had been holding into the vase.

"Lin!" Naru called just as Kagome started moving at the feeling of a spike in energy from the woman.

"What are you doing? You give those back! Unhand me!" Ms. Ubusuna yelled as Kagome grabbed her arm in a vice-grip and pulled her away while Lin grabbed the flowers and started sifting through them.

Kagome kept her grip on the woman even as she struggled while watching Lin. Seeing Lin pull the wooden doll out from the stems and gasp as he looked at it was enough for Kagome. Using a force the others didn't know she had, Kagome spun the woman to face her as a resounding crack echoed throughout the room. Every watched Kagome in shock as Ms. Ubusuna's cheek started to redden and her hand flew to her cheek. Lin handed the hitogata off to Naru quickly before returning to Kagome's side where the two woman stood frozen.

"That's enough." He said quietly as he moved to pull her away only to stop at the cold glare Kagome fixed on the teacher.

"I was going to hold my tongue, but I think it's time you woke up. Your acting is very good, Ms. Ubusuna. I will give you that, but this has to stop. Don't you see how your actions have only exacerbated the position Kasai is in? No. You don't even truly care for that girl. Instead, you view your actions as justified for something that happened to you as a child. You feel no remorse at all. How petty." The tone in which Kagome spoke was chilling to those who knew her.

"The role of a teacher is to mentor and guide those who are young. To help prepare them to be strong enough to face the challenges life may present them with. Instead, you used this girls situation for your own purposes to lash out at those you determine should be taught a lesson. You watch as students suffer under curses that you placed on them just because they do not understand, and use this child to shield yourself from the responsibility that is rightfully yours. You have no right to call yourself a teacher!" Kagome finished before finally allowing Lin to pull her away.

"Kagome?" Mai asked a bit uncertainly, and Kagome looked around to see the expressions of the others before shaking her head.

"Stay with him." Kagome told Lin before walking past the others to gently grasp Kasai's hand.

Kasai stared up at this woman in astonishment. Here she had been feeling betrayed as the only person who had defended her admitted to using her. She had felt her world crumbling. Now this woman that she didn't even know had scolded that same teacher in her defense.

"Come with me, child. There is no need for you the listen to this any longer. Come." Kagome's voice was gentle as she pulled the girl to her feet.

"Who are you?" Kasai's voice shook as Kagome pulled her along toward the door.

"My name is Kagome. I am the Priestess of the Sunset Shrine. Yuuko. Mai. You come along as well." Kagome said as she looked at the other two teens who nodded.

123

Twenty minutes later, and Kagome had taken the three girls to a small cafe not too far from the hospital. The three teens sat in silence as Kagome accepted menus from the waiter before handing them out as he left.

"Pick anything you like. This is on me girls." Kagome said before opening her menu to look in over.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Mai asked as Yuuko and Kasai wondered the same thing.

Everything had just happened so suddenly. First visiting the hospital, finding out the truth, and now here they were at a cafe being treated by the older woman who had so thoroughly torn into the teacher not so long ago as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine, Mai. I just didn't think you three needed to see any more. I apologize for that disgraceful display, but I have little tolerance for someone like Ms. Ubusuna." Kagome replied before setting down her menu.

"Why are we here? Really?" Kasai asked wearily as she looked back at the woman whom she didn't really know.

"We are here so you can talk, Kasai. Yuuko and Mai as well. If you don't want to talk then you can let me treat you to a meal and then do as you wish. Even if it's just to get your frustrations out, or we can just chat as girls. I think we all need a break. You especially." Kagome replied gently only to receive a smile from Yuuko and Mai.

"Come on, Kasai. Kagome's right. Let's have some fun!" Mai said as she understood what Kagome was offering.

"I... I guess." Kasai's tone was soft, but Kagome could see a light flash in her eyes as her aura brightened just a bit.

The girl still had hope, and Kagome settled in to listen to the girls light chatting.

123

"Here is where my shrine is located. You can come by if you ever want to talk, or if you just need somewhere to go to clear your mind. My cell number is on there as well." Kagome said as she handed Kasai a slip of paper.

It was getting into the afternoon by the time they had finished their lunch at the cafe. Having eaten earlier, Kagome had just had tea as she listened to the girls talking over their meals. They had kept to like topics that were typical for a teenage girl such as schoolwork, fashion and their interests. After their meal, Kagome had told them she would drive them home. Yuuko had been the first and now they had reached Kasai's.

"I... Thank you." Kasai thanked her awkwardly as she excepted the paper.

"I know things seem bad now, but it will pass. I promise you." Kagome told her with a small smile before Mai leaned over to look out the driver's side window.

"I had a good time with you today! Maybe we can do it again someday!" Mai called out to Kasai with a bright smile that was apparently infectious as slowly a small one curved over Kasai's lips too.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Kasai said before heading inside, and Kagome pulled out to take Mai home.

"You really surprised me today." Mai said as she looked over at the woman as she drove.

"Oh?" Kagome asked glancing over at her to show she had her attention.

"Yeah. It's just... usually you seem so unapproachable. You're almost always with Lin or Naru, but you don't really talk to the rest of us as much. Then today, you did all that to help Kasai." Mai said as she thought about how Kagome was different today than she usually was.

"It's really nothing so great as you think, Mai." Kagome sighed after a silent moment

"What do you mean?" Mai asked curiously as she took the opening to get to know the woman better.

"Do you know what a Miko's true calling is?" Kagome asked her as she slowed down for the stop light.

"True calling? I've never heard Ayako say anything like that. What is it?" Mai asked as she thought about the only other Miko she knew.

"It's the first thing you're taught. Ayako really never completed the proper training, and we're not really the same. The first thing you're taught is that your life is not really your own. It belongs to the people." Kagome told her as the light changed.

"How can your life not be yours? I don't really understand what you mean." Mai said with some confusion.

"It means that the very reason I was born is to help others. That is my purpose as dictated by the gods. For me to help someone is only what is expected." Kagome explained as she remembered how that was the first thing that Kaede had taught her.

"I don't really get it. Even if you say it's expected, you still chose to do it yourself." Mai said as Kagome pulled up in front of the teen's apartment.

"It's alright, Mai. You don't have to get it. I still have work to do. Go on in." Kagome told her as she waited for the girl.

"Okay. Thank you for the ride, and for lunch." Mai said softly as Kagome's expression had closed off again and she knew she wouldn't get anything more from her.

"You're welcome." Kagome replied as she waited until Mai was inside before leaving.

She had to center herself and get back to the hospital. She had been gone long enough. Hopefully, Naru would be released soon and she could put what happened behind her. Kagome was determined not to let something like this happen again. She needed to keep a better watch on the bond and to do that she would need to regain the control over her emotions that had been slipping.

123

A few days later and Kagome stood behind Naru as she looked over the results of the test Naru was running. Mai sat across from them panting as she stared down at the machine in front of her. Lin sat at Mai's desk listening to them as he worked while Monk, John, Ayako, and Masako sat in the seats on either side.

"Woah. All of 'em?" Monk asked with a slight chuckle as he tried to avoid laughing.

"Wow. To miss that many of them." John said with some astonishment.

"Yes, it's terribly impressive, Mai." Masako said honestly as she watched the other teen.

"Or something..." Ayako chimed in as Naru finished his evaluation.

"I knew it. Everyone, Mai is a latent psychic." Naru announced looking up from his computer.

"I am?!" Mai's voice took on a high pitch as she heard what he said.

Kagome shook her head as Naru explained the test he had run. She had already known what the results would be, but to see it proven Naru's way was something else. He really was such a scientist. Didn't want to believe anything for sure until it was proven with the results in front of him.

"Well I gotta say, I thought she was a rockstar a long time ago. Remember at the creepy dollhouse? She fell down the well and had that trippy dream, and when the gas line was on fire she saw that kid. You absolutely sure that wasn't a spirit?" Monk asked a bit tauntingly and Kagome shook her head at Mai's reaction to the thought as she jumped.

"Actually, that could be true. Mai is extraordinarily sensitive when it comes to those with intent to do harm. She has a very natural sense of self-preservation. Much like a wild animal; she can instinctively sniff out friend from foe." Naru finished as the smile Mai had briefly faded at his last statement.

"So although Mai looks ordinary on the outside; inside she's all jungle cat?" Ayako joked with a laugh that got Monk and Masako chuckling.

"Who are you calling an animal? If that's true then I guess bending spoons makes you a big hairy gorilla!" Mai shouted back in aggravation, but it was the topic that caught Lin and Kagome's attention.

"Hey, what is she talking about? Tell me." Lin asked as he looked over at Naru just as Kagome did the same.

"Mai." Naru's tone was clearly telling her to be quiet but it was already too late.

"Hmph." Mai huffed as she ignored him.

"Naru?" Kagome muttered from her spot next to him as her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"You need to be more careful!" Lin scolded the teen sternly before glancing at Kagome knowing she would have felt it if he had done something.

Kagome thought back to the first time she had felt him use during their most recent case. It had been so minimal that she hadn't thought much of it. She had trusted Naru to know his limits. Turns out what she needed to have worried about was his secret instead. Apparently, he had tried trusting Mai to keep this one little thing secret. Kagome squeezed his shoulder gently, but now Mai had told everyone.

"I know." Naru said as he tried brushing it off.

"Apparently you don't!" Lin's expression told Kagome how he was upset and she tried to tell him to calm until they could speak more privately later with the look she sent him.

"I know what you're going to say. I won't do it again." Naru promised as he waived it off and glanced at Kagome to see she wasn't too happy with him either.

"Hold on. There's no way we're going to let you off the hook now." Monk said as he watched the interplay between them.

"Naru, if you really have been hiding that little ability away, I'm dying to see you do it." Ayako said as she looked a Naru curiously.

"'I had no idea you could do that." Masako said calmly as she almost glared at Kagome who had shifted to sit on the arm of Naru's chair without taking her hand from his shoulder.

"Naru!" Lin reprimanded as he looked at Kagome when Naru picked up a spoon with a sigh.

Kagome shook her head lightly to tell Lin that he hadn't started using his PK. Her countenance was relaxed as the group watched Naru, and herself by extension. The best thing to do was just act natural and let Naru do whatever he had planned. They could come up with a story to cover the truth, but Kagome didn't think the truth would be found so easily.

"I don't have much of a choice." Naru said flatly before clasping the spoon and bending it easily.

Kagome glanced at Lin to tell him Naru was fine. He had used no PK as Mai, Ayako, and John had watched in astonishment. Kagome couldn't help but think they just might not know what to think if they knew the truth.

"That was amazing!" Ayako said as Naru pulled his other hand away to show the bent spoon more clearly.

"All right, Naru. You may be able to fake out these dupes, but I'm not buying it." Monk said as he crossed his arms and Kagome knew just from looking at him that her cousin knew exactly what trick Naru had used.

"You'll take all the fun out of it, Houshou." Kagome muttered as she played along.

"Kagome? Monk, what are you talking about?" Mai asked now wanting to know what the two of them knew that they didn't.

"Ugh. You guys are so freakin' gullible you'll believe anything!" Monk said in frustration before picking up a spoon and explaining what Naru had done.

"Hey, he's right, it works!" John replied as he did what Monk had said.

"You weren't using psychic powers! You were just making us look like idiots!" Ayako's reaction was what Kagome had come to expect from the woman; aggressive.

"I excepted more from you. Masako responded with seeming disappointment.

"The best way to keep from falling victim to a trickster is to make sure you know all of the trickster's secrets." Naru explained as Lin came up to stand beside Kagome as the two of them looked at the teen.

"I'll keep a lid on it. I promise." He promised them and finally, Kagome felt Lin relax a bit next to her.

"Alright. We'll see about that." Lin replied with a glance at Kagome who nodded that she wouldn't keep even something small like that from him again.

"We trust you, Naru." Kagome confirmed as she returned to watching the banter between the others.

Kagome knew that it was far from over. The limits she had set on her emotional control had been tested. She knew that she would have to do better. Lin and Naru had both come to mean something to her. That was something she had avoided since losing everything when the well sealed. She was determined she wouldn't lose them as well.

123456

Well that's it for this one. Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thing. Things between Lin and Kagome start really progressing from the next chapter on! Let me know wha you thought.

~Ryu


	13. Episode 11

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

(-) = English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 11: Ghost Story in the Park?!

Early December

Lin sighed before he paused in his typing with a small sneeze into a tissue from the box he kept on his desk. The sound of a cup being set next to him drew his attention to find that Kagome had returned to their office with tea. Working out the kink in his back, Lin nodded in thanks before picking up the cup and inhaling the aroma of the white tea leaves she had brought into the office two days ago.

"Xièxiè." Lin hummed appreciatively as he decided to take a break in favor of the tea that Kagome had brought for him.

(Thank you.)

Kagome smiled secretively as he took a drink from his cup before closing his eyes in enjoyment. It was these small gestures that told Kagome he appreciated her bringing him tea. She had heard Mai offer him some just as she had entered the reception room. She had brewed the tea for them both before coming in after his refusal knowing even if he had wanted it that he would have refused it from Mai.

He was a man who was very proud of his heritage and disliked anyone Japanese on principle. Kagome had managed to get past that barrier both due to her mixed heritage and her choice to speak to him as such. He was a man who held himself to an even more strict discipline than others, but he had his small moments of emotionalism for those that would care enough to pay attention. Kagome wondered if that was because of his family's teachings or from growing up with Sesshomaru's influence through their bond.

Truly, Lin didn't care for most tea. Kagome found though, that he would except hers when she brought in the tea leaves and blends that she received from her Aunt and Uncle. That was how she found that Lin preferred the tea leaves grown in China. Luckily, her Uncle's family owned a tea farm there and had been supplying Kagome with the fresh leaves and special blends she brought into the office.

"Bié kèqì. Ràng wǒ zhīdào, dāng nǐ wánchéng nàgè bēizi, wǒ huì ràng nǐ lìng yīgè." Kagome replied as she took a sip from her own cup.

(You're welcome. Let me know when you've finished that cup and I will make you another.)

When she could see she had his attention she shook her head lightly.

"Wǒ yīzhí zài shūyè zhōng jiārù yī liǎng zhǒng cǎoyào, yǐ bāngzhù bǎituō nǐ qiántiān kāishǐ gǎnmào de gǎnmào." Kagome told him as Shippo snickered from over her shoulder.

(I've been adding an herb or two to the infusion to help get rid of the cold you started coming down with since the day before yesterday.)

Lin looked down at the teacup he held in his hand. Truthfully he hadn't even noticed any change in the brew from what she would usually bring for them. She would bring him some to try every time she received a care package from her family. The gesture was appreciated as he had never cared much for the European blends Naru favored.

"Masako duì Kazuya chí yǒu shé me?" Kagome asked as she moved on from the topic knowing his pride as a man wouldn't let him admit that he had been coming down with a cold.

(What is it that Masako is holding over Kazuya?)

"Shì shénme ràng nǐ juédé tā zhīdào shénme?" Lin asked her as she looked back at him evenly.

(What makes you think she knows anything?)

"Wǒ zhīdào, yīnwèi tā yǒngyuǎn bù huì jiēshòu tā bùgǎn xìngqù de ànjiàn; tā gānggāng zuòle. Bùjiǔ zhīqián, dāng mài gàosù tā shí, tā gānggāng jùjuéle tóngyàng de ànjiàn." Kagome replied as she crossed her arms and legs before leaning back a bit in her chair as she waited for an answer.

(I know so because he would never take a case he wasn't interested in; which he just did. He had just turned down the same case when Mai told him of it not long before.)

Lin watched her body language and knew that she wasn't going to let this one go. One benefit to being able to speak to the woman was their shared language which the others more than likely didn't know, and if they did, weren't very fluent in. They could speak freely this way. Even if they were heard then the probability they were understood was low.

"Kàn lái tā yǐjīng nòng míngbáile zìjǐ shì shéi. Tā yīzhí zài lìyòng zhèxiē xìnxī ràng tā qūfú yú tā de yìzhì. Tā hái méiyǒu bǎ shìqíng tuī dé tài yuǎn. Zhǐshì shījiā yālì, yǐbiàn tā hé tā yīqǐ qù chīfàn děng děng." Lin finally conceded knowing that he had agreed they would work together as a team as the teen's guardians after the last mishap that had ended with Naru in the hospital and Kagome exhausted.

(It would appear that she has figured out who he is. She has been using the information to get him to bend to her will. She hasn't pushed things too far yet. Just putting on pressure so that he will go to dinner with her and so on.)

"Rúguǒ tā zài wǒmen wánchéng zhīqián xiàng tā de biānjiè tuī dé tài yuǎn, zhè kěnéng huì biàn huài. Tā zài rìběn de cúnzài qǔjué yú tā de nìmíng xìng. Yǔ cǐ tóngshí, rúguǒ tā jìxù yǔnxǔ tā jīngcháng qūfú yú tā, nàme tā kěnéng huì bǎ shìqíng tuī dé tài yuǎn." Kagome said as she thought over the situation.

(If she pushes too far beyond her boundary before we are finished this could turn bad. His presence in Japan depends on his anonymity. At the same time, if he continues to allow her to bend him to her will too often then she may push things too far.)

"Tā xiǎng dúzì chǔlǐ tā." Lin warned her which told her why he hadn't said anything to her before.

(He wanted to handle it on his own.)

Kagome gave a small sigh as she backed down. She knew Lin was telling her the truth. Naru was largely independent and didn't like them interfering unless it was needed. Knowing that kid, it would be a cold day in hell before he would ever admit to needing help.

"Hěn hǎo, dàn rúguǒ shìqíng shīkòng, wǒ huì hé tā tán tán." She finally said before uncrossing her arms and legs and turning her chair back to her computer.

(Fine, but if things get out of hand I will talk with her.)

123

The next morning, Kagome came out of the bath and was a bit surprised to find a message from Naru to meet them at the park and the time. She had assumed that she wouldn't be needed for this case as there would have been the right amount of people to act as bait. She had heard enough while Masako told Naru of the case to know that this particular spirit went after couples. Had Lin agreed to go? That was the only reason Kagome could think of that she would be needed for this and so she sent a text back telling him she would be there, but only until they had found the spirit.

Looking through her wardrobe she decided that if that was the case she would need to dress the part. She knew that she would likely be partnered with Lin as he Ayako, Mai and Masako wouldn't even know how to approach him much less be able to act like a couple. Smirking lightly to herself, Kagome pulled out the perfect outfit to grab Lin's attention. If they would have to act as if they were dating for this case than she would do it right. Maybe it was a little bit of her playfulness, but she wanted to see if she could get a reaction from the man.

This particular dress had been a gift from her cousin when he had returned from China last year to attend college and help out at his parent's teahouse. It was a black cheongsam with golden leaf and lining that looked like branches wrapping around the sleek fabric that was both elegant and conservative as it length ended almost at her ankles as she slipped it on. Taking a hair stick she swept her long hair up and pinned it into a simple but elegant bun. Picking up the shoes to complete the outfit, and a warm shawl to match, Kagome left her room. Coming to the bottom of the stairs she was startled by her brother's exclamation of surprise.

"You're going to work in THAT?!" Souta almost shouted in surprise at the outfit she was wearing.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she picked up her purse before looking down as if she didn't know what was wrong with it.

"You look beautiful, dear." Their mother said as she came to stand in the entry to the kitchen; wiping her hands with a dish towel.

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome replied before looking at Souta as he scowled.

"The spirit we're investigating today targets couples." Kagome explained though Souta's expression told her he still didn't like it.

"Do you still have to dress like that?" Souta grumbled and Kagome shook her head.

"Not really, but I know I will most likely be paired with Lin. Even if it isn't real, we should still look like we're on a date." Kagome said as she wrapped the shawl from one arm to the other and over her shoulders.

"Just be careful, Kagome. Have a good day." Their mother said as Kagome turned and started to leave the house.

"I will."Kagome called back as Souta silently followed her out the door and almost to the stairs before speaking.

"You like him, don't you?" Souta finally asked and Kagome stopped to turn to him.

"Who?" She asked with a small frown.

"Lin Koujo, who else." Souta stated only for his eyes to narrow a bit at the slight flush that graced her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is for my job. I should at least do it right." Kagome denied before looking away from her brother.

"Maybe, but admit it. You decided to wear that to appeal to him." Souta stated quietly as he watched her closely.

"I have to go Souta. I'm going to be late." Kagome's said quickly before going down the stairs swiftly to get to her car.

Souta watched her leave with a small worried scowl. He could remember the last time Kagome had started liking someone. The small things she would do to make him happy. The pain he had put her through. Her heartbreak and devastation when the well closed with her on this side.

Kagome had never spoken of what had happened with the hanyou, but she didn't really have to. She had closed herself off, but her eyes had always told the truth. His beloved sister whom he had looked up to had been broken. That had been the last day he had worshiped Inuyasha like a hero.

'I hope you don't turn out to be like him. It took her too long to pick up the pieces last time. Please don't let her be hurt like that again.' Souta thought as he turned to stare up into the branches of the Goshinboku and sent out a silent prayer.

'Please don't let this guy be a man like him.'

123

Kagome made the drive to the park in silence. Her mind was racing as she thought about what her brother had said. She knew she liked Lin as a person, there was no question about that. She looked at him as a friend, but did she also look at him as a man?

Kagome thought about all the time she had spent with Lin since meeting him those months ago in the hotel room. She thought of the cases they had worked together on, the hours and hours of paperwork in the office, of meals with her family, at their hotel, and the talks they'd had. Lin was not a big talker, but he had opened up a lot around her since that first meeting. He never talked down to her and treated her like an equal. He was very intelligent, but never boastful of his knowledge, and Kagome enjoyed their conversations. She thought of the small gestures that she had learned to read to know his mood.

The small quirk of his lips when he was amused by the others in the SPR group. The small sigh of pleasure he gave when she brought him an herbal blend tea he enjoyed. The knit in his brow he would get when he disagreed with something or the long hours of paperwork and reports started to wear on him. It was as she pulled into a parking spot at the park that she remembered the gleam in his eye as he looked at her grandmother's old figurines that were made from jade and peachwood.

Kagome felt her heart beat a little faster at the memory. She put her hand over her chest in surprise as she remembered how the light had played off his features. The softening had been subtle but there as he was seemingly lost for a moment in a memory. Kagome felt her cheeks heat as she looked up from her steering wheel to see the man she was thinking of waiting for her to direct her to where the others were meeting in the park.

Trying to put her erratic thoughts out of her mind, Kagome grabbed her purse from the passenger seat before stepping out of the car. She looked back at the older man to see that his eyes had slightly widened at the sight of her dress when she had closed the door to reveal her outfit in its entirety. Inwardly, she smirked in triumph. It was small, but it was a reaction, she prided to herself as she walked up to him.

"Nǐ hǎo, Lín." Kagome greeted him as she stepped gracefully over the curb.

(Hello, Lin.)

"Xiàwǔ hǎo, lóng zhōng de niǎo" Lin greeted her in return after a moment to pull his thoughts together as she came to stand comfortably beside him.

(Good afternoon, Kagome.) {Caged Bird}

"Wǒ shì zuìhòu yīgè dàodá de rén ma? Duìbùqǐ. Wǒ zhīdào wǒ yǒudiǎn wǎnle." Kagome apologized as she pulled her purse strap over her shoulder.

(Am I the last one to arrive? I'm sorry. I know I'm a little late.)

"Nǐ hěn hǎo. Zài wǒ lái jiē nǐ zhīqián, qítā rén gānggāng dǐdá bìng pèiduì." Lin said as he offered her his arm like a gentleman knowing that they were to act as a couple to draw the spirit out.

(You are fine. The others had just arrived and paired off before I came to get you.)

Kagome nodded in appreciation and to tell him that she understood as she placed her hand gently on the curve of his elbow. The two started walking silently back toward where Lin had left the others. Their sides brushed subtly in this position and Kagome ducked her head a bit at the warmth coming from the man. Her mind went back to her thoughts on the way there for a second before she focused back on what they were supposed to do as the others from the SPR group came into view.

"Tāmen kàn qǐlái hěn kāixīn." Kagome said softly as she watched with some sympathy for John as Ayako treated him almost like a pet with the way she made him fetch the frisbee.

(They look like they're having fun.)

"Hm." Lin replied as they started walking down the path near where Naru and Masako were seated on the bench.

Kagome looked over to see Naru and Masako watching them. Narus face was expressionless as ever though Masako's clearly showed shock. Kagome nodded subtly to the two of them as they passed. They walked silently for a while as Kagome enjoyed the sight of all the trees and nature through the park. This, to them, was easy and comfortable with all the time they normally spent together.

"Nǐ jīntiān kàn shàngqù hěn měi."Lin spoke softly and Kagome looked up at him to see Lin stubbornly looking away.

(You look beautiful today.)

"Xièxiè." Kagome replied with a smile Lin missed as her cheeks heated in pleasure at the unexpected compliment.

(Thank you.)

Kagome started to rest her side into Lin's more comfortably only to jump back with a start as she felt the flair of spiritual ki. The next second and she was looking up through wet hair at the sky. This is what had been in the reports. The next minute and they could hear as Mai and Monk both give a startled cry. Lin and Kagome walked over just as Ayako, John, Masako, and Naru reached them.

"I take it you were the first ones to be doused." Naru said easily as he looked over at them only to have Kagome narrow her eyes at him a bit at the insinuation in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" Monk asked as he tried to wring the water out of his long hair.

"They were the only ones who looked like a real couple out of you." Naru answered simply and Monk choked as he turned to look at his cousin only to see how she was dressed.

"Well, if our role here is done, we will be leaving. We will see you at the office. We don't need Lin's cold coming back." Kagome said before Monk could speak and tugged on Lin's sleeve as she turned to make her way back to the car, having done their part.

Lin followed along, needing no more persuasion to leave to avoid the woman's family member. The monk had looked to be starting to work himself up into a bit of a fit. They made it to the car quickly where Kagome held out her keys to Lin.

"Nǐ xiǎng kāichē qù nǐ de jiǔdiàn ma? Wǒ xiǎng nǐ huì xiǎng yào yīxiē gàn yīfú." Kagome asked knowing that he was wearing more layers and that the water had soaked through his jacket as she could see his shirt clinging to his chest.

(Would you like to drive to your hotel? I figure you'll want some dry clothes.)

"Nǐ ne?" Li asked as he accepted the keys and she moved around to the passenger's side.

(What about you?)

"Wǒ zài háng lǐ xiāng li yǒu dōngxī. Dāng wǒ děngdài wǒ de yīfú zài sànrè kǒu fùjìn liàng gàn shí, wǒ huì chuānzhuó tā." Kagome replied as Lin unlocked the car before they both got inside.

(I have something in the trunk. I'll wear that while I wait for my dress to dry near the heat vent.)

Lin only nodded before starting the car and pulling away from the park in the direction of his hotel.

123

"Xiān xǐ gè zǎo." Lin said after they had entered the hotel room with Kagome carrying a small bag of clothing she had pulled from the trunk of her car.

(Take the bathroom first.)

"Zhǐyǒu nǐ kāishǐ ràng zìjǐ rèshēn, wǒ cái huì zhèyàng zuò. Chá zhòng de cǎoyào yǒu zhù yú dǐyù hánlěng, dàn tā zhǐ néng zuò dào zhème duō." Kagome replied as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

(I will only if you start getting yourself warmed up. The herbal remedy in the tea helps fight off the cold, but it can only do so much.)

Once she had gotten a slight tilt of the head in acknowledgment, Kagome disappeared into the bathroom. Kagome grabbed a clean towel as she quickly peeled the fabric of the dress away from her skin after unpinning her hair. She laid the dress on the edge of the sink with her hair stick before drying off with the towel. Knowing Lin was waiting in the other room Kagome pulled the clean and dry bra, panties, tank top, and shorts out of her bag and put them on. The shorts really were pretty short, but they would do until her dress had time to dry next to the heat vent. Stuffing the wet undergarments into the bag Kagome picked up her dress and hair stick and left the bathroom as she dried her hair with the towel.

"Lín, wǒ yǐjīng wánchéngle wèishēngjiān." Kagome called to him as she entered the living area of the suite.

(I'm finished with the bathroom, Lin.)

Lin turned and stared at Kagome for a long moment before picking up the change of clothes he had ready and disappearing silently into the bathroom. Kagome watched him leave with a little confusion before shrugging it off and moving to lay her still damp dress near the heat vent. With her hair as dry as she could get it with the towel, she pinned it back up, letting a few of the still drying strands hang loosely around her face and neck. Hearing the shower turn on she relaxed back into the sofa as Shippo curled himself up around her.

Now with time to think, her mind returned again to her thoughts on the way to the park and to her reactions to the man himself. She was pretty sure she had her answer already. Kagome did like Lin, but it wasn't love, yet. An old pain in her heart echoed from the past and it scared her a bit.

Kagome was scared to love again. Her first love had been full of its ups and downs and had ended with a heavy dose of reality. She had loved Inuyasha more than anything, but he had never truly seen her and only her when he looked at her. That had never been more apparent than when he had said goodbye before she had been pulled back to her own time. It was then she knew that he had never seen her as more than a friend. Kagome had been left at the bottom of the well with her heart crushed and her spirit in tatters.

For weeks Kagome had been unable to pull herself together. It had taken a toll on her abilities to the point where she had no control. Not knowing what to do, her mother had called her brother and her Uncle had made a rare trip down the mountain. Houshou's father had been the one to finally pull her out of it. He was a stern man, and he had promptly reminded Kagome of her responsibilities as both a Miko and as a mother.

Kagome had then gone with her Uncle to his temple to center herself away from the reminders of Inuyasha and her travels. Staying there for a few months she had locked the part of her heart that loved the hanyou away to focus now on what she could do. She was still a Miko, and she still had her responsibilities to the people and the Kami. She was still a mother whose child's whereabouts were unknown in this time.

For years, Kagome had lived this way. Locking the parts of herself away that would prove to unbalance her emotionally for the benefit of others. For her families peace of mind. Kagome had thought that she had managed to effectively lock away her heart. Now, she was left with the realization that another was starting to make her feel again.

"What do I do, Shippo? I can't let myself be torn apart like I did with Inuyasha, and yet I know if given a chance I could be hurt again." Kagome whispered to her son's Shiki form who crooned and nuzzled her comfortingly.

Shippo had an idea of her fears. He had been there watching as a child. He knew that after Inuyasha she would be afraid to give anyone else a chance. For months now he had been watching over her, and he had seen what was developing between her and the one he had chosen for a partner as a babe. Yet, he also knew what kind of man Koujo Lin really was.

"Tā xīwàng wǒ gàosù nǐ bùyào hàipà. Zhè yǔ shàng cì bù yīyàng." Lin's voice startled her as he came out of the bathroom dressed in clean, dry, and pressed clothing.

(He wants me to tell you not to be afraid. That it's not the same as last time.)

Kagome's eyes widened a bit as her gaze was drawn to him. She had not heard the shower turn off and she cursed herself for her lack of attention before she processed what Lin had said. Her eyes softened as a small smile came to her lips before she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Shippo's like she had when he was a kit.

"Tā shì duì de. Xièxiè nǐ, Shippo." Kagome murmured knowing that Shippo had just had Lin relay the message and that the older man wouldn't know what exactly it meant.

(He's right. Thank you, Shippo.)

The echo of pain had long past faded as Kagome looked back up at Lin. Shippo was right. Koujo Lin was not Inuyasha. His time was the same as her own, and he did not see anyone other than who she was when he looked at her. Perhaps there was a chance, if he was also interested, that there could be something more there?

"Wǒmen yīnggāi huílái." Lin said as he gathered his things.

(We should get back.)

Kagome nodded before checking her dress to find that it had dried. Quickly ducking back into the bathroom she changed back into it before putting her tank and shorts back into the bag. Looking up at Lin, Kagome nodded to show she was ready only after slipping back into her shoes. In response, Lin held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion once more. Kagome took this chance to grasp his arm once again. This time there was no awkwardness in the movement and they left the hotel comfortable in the other's presence.

123

It was with a light heart that Kagome entered the SPR office with Lin to find the team minus Naru gathered in the seats around the table. Naru walked out of his office with a file at about that same time to see them arrive. He looked between the two of them before turning his attention to those seated.

"You're all still here? Is there nothing better to do?" Naru asked as he closed the door to his office behind him.

Kagome and Lin came up to the rest of the group before Kagome quietly took the file Naru held out for them. Opening it, she scanned the case information to find out what happened after they left. She smiled lightly as she listened to the others and scanned the papers before handing them to Lin with a nod. All they would have to do was put it in with the other files in their office.

"Naru, I'd like to buy you some dinner to thank you for all the help that you've given me today." Kagome's attention was drawn to Masako as she spoken and stood to look at Naru.

She could see that the girl was putting some pressure on Naru to accept the offer. Glancing at Lin, she didn't say anything right then. If Naru wanted to handle it on his own then she would let him, but the moment the teenage girl started getting out of hand, Kagome would be saying something. She would give Naru the independence to do as he wanted, but she knew that giving in every time would sooner or later make the girl start to think there was more there. She didn't want Masako to be hurt and she didn't want Naru's cover to be compromised.

They still didn't know if Eugene had been targeted or if it really had been an accident where the culprit had panicked. Kagome was leaning more toward it not being an accident given Naru's description of what he had experienced in his brothers final moments. She couldn't even imagine what he had felt. Kagome was determined that she wouldn't let Naru become another victim.

"What?! You're going?" Mai exclaimed in obvious shock.

"Of course he is. This isn't the first time we've gone out together, Mai. Just last week we saw a movie. Let's go, Naru." Masako spoke proudly and Kagome felt a bit of annoyance as the two turned to leave.

"Wait a moment. Before you leave, I would like to speak to you." Kagome said before reaching her hand up to place it on Naru's forehead.

She could hear her cousin choke as he watched as well as feel the glares from Mai and Masako who heald Naru's arm a little more possessively. Kagome paid none of them any mind as she focused her energy to stabilize the bond. This would probably be the only chance she would get today. Sliding her hand down from forehead to cheek and finally from his cheek to the back of his neck. Her eyes softened and she had a small smile when she could see his aura settle a bit with the contact of her energy beneath his skin.

"You're a bit warm. Don't stay out in the cold too long. I don't want you coming down with a cold. I would never hear the end of your mother's fretting over you." She said gently as she pulled her hand away and he nodded.

"I'll be careful." Naru replied knowing how his mother could be and that she called Kagome often to check on him.

Kagome nodded, telling him that was all she needed before turning to look back at where Lin had been standing. Naru and Masako left just as she heard typing from her and Lin's office. There wasn't much left to do for the day but Lin was always as prompt with the completion of his work as she was. Hearing a slight commotion from the small group left in the room, Kagome turned back to see them speaking about what a patron usually meant here in Japan. The small giggle from Kagome drew their attention.

"Not to worry, John. SPR is funded by a private sponsor, but they are most certainly not of any relation to Masako Hara." Kagome assured them all only to have her cousin's attention now fully on her.

"What do you mean?" He asked just as Ayako chimed in.

"How would you know about that?"

"Lin and I are the ones who fill out and send in reports. How wouldn't I know about it?" Kagome replied just as Monk crossed his arms and she knew he was about to say something she wouldn't appreciate.

Turning, she opened the door to the office to make an escape but found she was too slow. Just as the door had opened enough for Lin and her to see each other she had to turn back to speak with Monk. She knew he would only follow her into the room if she ignored him completely.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you've dressed up today, Kagome. Were you really trying that hard to draw Naru's attention? Please don't tell me you really have feelings like that for him. He's still a kid even if he acts like an adult." Monk said and Kagome looked at him blankly as the attention of the others was drawn towards her.

"You think I'm in love with Kazuya?" Kagome asked her cousin a bit incredulously.

Glancing into the office she could see that Lin had looked up at her from his work. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome smiled as she started to chuckle. Chuckling became laughter as the wall she'd kept for years broke for the moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lin watching her as she lost herself to her amusement. Slowly, Kagome was stunned into smiling even more brightly as Lin smiled at her amusement.

Lin knew well how Kagome felt for Naru. He had been there that day in the hospital, after all. They only let the suspicions remain for the others on the SPR team because it was both amusing and suited their purposes. This way they were far off base with their questioning when asking questions about Kagome's frequent need to make physical contact with Naru.

"Thanks for that. You really are ridiculous, Houshou." Kagome said as her laughter stopped, and she turned to walk the rest of the way into the room before closing the door behind her, leaving a room of confused people behind.

The smile faded slowly as she made her way to her chair but the light in her eyes told of her lingering amusement. Looking at the few files on her desk, Kagome couldn't help but listen as the small group spoke before clearing out of the building to go on their 'dates'. Looking once more at the few folders on her desk, Kagome glanced to see that Lin also only had a few remaining.

"Wǒ zhīdào wǒmen hái yǒu yīxiē gōngzuò yào zuò, dàn wǒmen cóng biǎo dì nàlǐ dédàole yīxiē tíshì?" Kagome asked softly as she stood back up from her chair and closed her computer.

(I know we still have some work left, but how about we take a cue from my cousin?)

When Lin looked at her in question she smiled lightly.

"Nǐ néng fǒu ràng wǒ róngxìng dì xiàng nǐ zhǎnshì wǒ zuì xǐhuān de wǎncān zhī yī?" Kagome asked softly and a little shyly though she knew Shippo approved when he gave her a gentle nudge toward the man who was only a couple years older than she was.

(Would you allow me the honor of showing you one of my favorite places for dinner?)

Glancing back at his computer, Lin seemed to think for a moment before giving her a small tilt of the head and saving his work before closing his own computer.

"Shì de, wǒ rènwéi zhè shì lìng rén mǎnyì de." Lin said as he stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket.

(Yes, I think that would be agreeable.)

Leaving the building they made sure things were locked up before Lin offered Kagome his arm once more.

123456

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to get this one out to you. I had gone over to a friends house to use his internet to post it, but I grabbed the wrong laptop on the way out. Instead of my work computer, I took my gaming and wasn't able to get this one as well as a few others that are ready to be posted out there to you guys.

That said I hope you've enjoyed it. Lin and Kagome's relationship has been developing gradually, but it'll be picking up from here out. I have the next couple chapter's typed up and ready for editing. Currently working on getting through Episode 13.

Let me know what you thought, and I will try to get Episode 11.5 out to you all soon!

Ryu


	14. Episode 11 Point 2

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

(-) = English translation. If there are any mistakes in the translation I blame google…

Episode 11.5

Kagome drove in comfortable silence as Lin watched the roads that she took to reach wherever it was they were going. for later reference. She already knew just the place to take him where he would at least feel comfortable. Pulling up to a side street, Kagome made a left before pulling her car into a parking spot alongside the street. Once she had put the car in park she picked up her purse before looking at Lin.

"Wǒmen bìxū cóng zhèlǐ zǒu, dàn tā bìng bù yuǎn." She told him before moving to get out of the car when he nodded and followed suit.

(We'll have to walk from here, but it's not far.)

"Nǐ gěi wǒ kàn de zhège dìfāng shì shénme?"Lin asked once Kagome met him on the sidewalk and he had courteously offered her his arm.

(What is this place you are showing me?)

"Tā jiù zài zhèlǐ, wǒ xiǎng nǐ huì xǐhuān tā." Kagome answered vaguely as they started walking in the direction she had indicated.

(It's just up here, and I think you will like it here.)

Lin didn't ask anymore. Kagome was generally sociable when spoken to directly, but if she wanted him to see this place for himself then he would not push for more information. The months spent in her company had helped him to better read her mood and to know her better in general. This, however, did nothing to help him be able to read what was on her mind. More often than not it was his Shiki that would notice something and point it out when it came to the woman, or they would tell him odd memories from the past when she acted certain ways. This had helped him better know how to react to something she said or did.

"Wǒmen zài zhè'er." Kagome said as they stopped in front of a small building to what looked to be a teahouse.

(Here we are.)

Opening the door, Lin allowed Kagome to guide him inside only to feel some pleasure in what he saw. The small teahouse brought him a feeling of nostalgia as he looked around at the decor. The woods were dark and the table linings red and gold. Chinese lanterns lit the area and gave off a cozy and comfortable feel. Already he could smell the scent of fresh tea leaves, herbs and spices. Truthfully it reminded him of a teahouse he had once visited in Beijing.

"Welco- Oh!" A woman's voice drew Lin's attention to whom he could only assume at the moment was the Hostess.

She was an older woman, probably a little older than Mrs. Higurashi. Dressed in a black cheongsam with yellow-gold lace accents that webbed around the fabric that came down to cover just over her knees. Her long hair was pinned back neatly with a golden hair stick. A bright smile came to her face as she looked at Kagome.

"Kagome! It so good to see you!" The woman gushed as she walked forward with hurried steps to envelop Kagome in a hug.

"Āyí Hina, wǒ shàng zhōu jiù zài zhèlǐ." Kagome replied as she returned the hug with a small smile before pulling away.

(Aunt Hina, I was just here last week.)

"Yěxǔ shì zhèyàng, dàn wǒ zhīdào wǒmen zǒng shì děngzhe nǐ zàilái. Dāng nǐ huò Souta tíng xiàlái cānguān shí, wǒmen xǐhuān tā. Ó, yuánliàng wǒ de jǔzhǐ. Zhè wèi niánqīng de shēnshì nǐ de yīgè péngyǒu?" Hina replied as she looked at the man who had entered with Kagome.

(Maybe so, but I know we always wait for you to come by again. We love it when you or Souta stop by to visit. Oh, excuse my manners. Is this young gentleman a friend of yours?)

"Shì. Hina āyí, zhè shì Lin Koujo. Tā shì wǒ de péngyǒu hé tóngshì. Lín, zhè shì wǒ de zhōu xiàozǐ āyí. Tā hé wǒ de jiāng shūshu yǒngyǒu zhège dìfāng bìng hé wǒ de sān gè biǎo xiōngdì yīqǐ jīngyíng. Xī nà yímā shì wǒ fùqīn de jiějiě." Kagome made the introductions and smile lightly when Lin bowed in greeting.

(Yes. Aunt Hina, this is Lin Koujo. He is a friend and colleague of mine. Lin, this is my Aunt Zhou Hinako. She and my Uncle Jiang own this place and run it with my three cousins. Aunt Hina is my father's older sister.)

"Hěn gāoxìng rènshì zhōu tàitài." Lin said as he righted himself.

(It is a pleasure making your acquaintance Mrs. Zhou.)

"Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ. Kagome gāodù píngjiàle lín xiānshēng. Qǐng jìnlái. Nǐ xiǎng hé jiārén zuò zài zhèlǐ huò hòumiàn ma?" Hina asked brightly.

(It is nice to meet you as well. Kagome has spoken highly of you Mr. Lin. Please come in. Would you like to be seated out here or in the back with the family?)

"Xī nà yímā, zhèlǐ hěn kě'ài. Nǐ néng gàosù jiāng shūshu, kāng, chén hé sài ào lán wǒ zài zhè'er ma? Wǒ xīwàng tāmen jiàn dào Lín." Kagome replied before her Aunt nodded and led her and Lin to a table.

(Out here would be lovely, Aunt Hina. Could you tell Uncle Jiang, Kang, Sheng, and Syaoran that I am here though? I would like them to meet Lin.)

"Dāngrán. Shen huì duì nǐ hǎo" Hina replied before disappearing into the back and leaving the two alone.

(Of course. Shen will be right with you.)

"Duìbùqǐ, wǒ méiyǒu jǐnggào nǐ, wǒ de jiārén jīngyíng zhège dìfāng." Kagome apologized as they settled into their seats.

(I'm sorry I didn't warn you that my family runs this place.)

"Nǐ méiyǒu bìyào dàoqiàn. Wǒ rènwéi zhè shì nǐ bàngōngshì de cháyè dì dìfāng ma?" Lin asked as he took in his surroundings.

(There is no need for you to apologize. I take it this is where you get the tea leaves for the office?)

"Shì. Wǒ de shūshu jiāng de jiārén zài jǐng mài shānshàng yǒngyǒu yīgè jīng gēng de cháyuán. Dāng wǒ gàosù tāmen zài SPR gōngzuò shí, wǒ gàosù tā nǐ. Dāng wǒ gàosù tā nǐ bù xǐhuān bàngōngshì lǐ de hùnhéwù shí, tā tígōngle yīxiē tā wèi cháguǎn dédào de dōngxī, rènwéi tāmen huì gèng hǎo. Tā shì duì de." Kagome replied just before a child who looked to be around fourteen swept out from the back with a smile as he almost ran to their table.

(Yes. My Uncle Jiang's family owns an extensive tea farm on the Jingmai Mountain. I told him of you when I told them about working at SPR. When I told him of your dislike of the blends in the office, he offered some of what he gets for the teahouse thinking they would be preferable. He was right.)

"Kagome!" The exuberant youth called before he jumped toward the woman and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Ooof! Hello, Syaoran. As energetic as ever I see." Kagome said gently after getting her breath back.

"I haven't seen you in months. How are you? How's the shrine? What about work? Souta was just here two days-" The teen started to ramble when another teen came out of the back as a more sedate pace.

"Syaoran, ràng tā huídá." The older teen said with a small scowl as he gently smacked the first teen on the back of the head.

(Syaoran, let her answer.)

"Nǐ hǎo, Sheng." Kagome greeting him with a thankful expression as Syaoran let go of her in favor of rubbing his head.

(Hello, Sheng.)

"Nǐ hǎo, Kagome. Nǐ hé nǐ de péngyǒu zhīdào nǐ xiǎng yào shénme chá ma? Fùqīn shuō tā yě huì ràng nǐ dàchīyījīng." Sheng replied as Syaoran seemed to have settled down.

(Hello, Kagome. Do you and your friend know what you would like for tea? Father says he could also surprise you.)

"Hái méiyǒu. Kāng zài nǎlǐ?" Kagome replied with a glance back to the door they had entered from.

(No, not yet. Where is Kang?)

"Wǒ zài zhè. Bàoqiàn. Wǒ gāng huí dào biǎogé kè. Nǐ kàn qǐlái hěn kě'ài, táng xiōng." A young man responded as he entered through the front of the shop.

(I'm here. Sorry. I've just returned from class. You look lovely, cousin.)

"Xièxiè nǐ, kāng. Nǐ shì nàgè wèi wǒ mǎi zhè jiàn yīfú de rén, bìjìng. Qíshí wǒ xiǎng yào nǐ sān gèrén jiànmiàn. Zhè shì Lin Koujo. Tā shì wǒ de péngyǒu hé tóngshì. Lín, zhèxiē shì wǒ biǎo xiōngdì Zhōu Kāng, Zhōu Shēng hé Zhōu Syāoran." Kagome introduced them before looking back to Lin.

(Thank you, Kang. You are the one who bought this dress for me, after all. Actually, I'd like you three to meet someone. This is Lin Koujo. He is a friend and colleague of mine. Lin, these are my cousins Zhou Kang, Zhou Sheng, and Zhou Syaoran.)

"Lín, nǐ zhīdào zìjǐ xiǎng yào shénme ma?" She continued after the introductions to ask if he had decided on what he would like to order.

(Do you have an idea of what you would like, Lin?)

"Nǐ dài dào bàngōngshì de yīqiè dōu hěn hǎo. Nǐ xuǎn." Lin answered as Sheng handed him the menu that he was carrying knowing that Kagome already knew everything that was on it.

(Everything you've brought to the office has been fine. You choose.)

"Hǎo de. Gàosù jiāng shūshu ràng wǒmen gǎndào jīngyà. Lín láizì xiānggǎng, tōngcháng xǐhuān hēisè huò báisè." Kagome answered before Sheng nodded and turned to go into the back.

(Okay. Tell Uncle Jiang to surprise us. Lin is from Hong Kong and enjoys dark or white usually.)

"How were your two months back home, Syaoran? I heard you went back to help with the harvest. I can see you were busy." Kagome asked the boy in Japanese knowing he was most comfortable speaking such as she reached out for his arms that had several cuts, both fresh and faded.

"I had a great time! I got to help with the fermentation process for the dark teas this year!" Syaoran replied happily as Kagome listened with an indulgent smile.

"That's good. Hold still for a second." Kagome said as she laid her other hand on the boy's arm.

"Kagome, you're not going to... Nevermind. Of course you are." Kang started to say with a glance toward Lin only to conclude that the man must already know about his cousin's unique gift.

Luckily they were the only ones there at this time. It only took a minute before Syaoran's arms were fully healed and Kagome released him as he smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Syaoran said before rushing off into the back to show his parents.

"Nǐ xǐhuān tā. Tāmen shì qīngwéi de huà hén, bìngqiě huì zìxíng yùhé. Nǐ bù yìng gāi. Fùqīn huì bù gāoxìng nǐ huì màozhe yǒurén kàn dào de fēngxiǎn." Kang scolded lightly as he watched his little brother rush off with a small frown.

(You dote on him. They were light scratches and would have healed fine on their own. You should not have. Father will be displeased that you would risk someone seeing.)

"Kěnéng shì zhèyàng, dàn méiguānxì. Zhè zhǐshì yī jiàn xiǎoshì, chúle wǒ xìnrèn de rén zhī wài, cǐkè cǐ chù méiyǒu qítā rén." Kagome brushed it off as Sheng came from the back with a tray followed by an older man whose face held a stern expression.

(That may be so, but it is fine. It is just a small thing and there is no one else here at the moment other than those I trust.)

"Kāng shì duì de, xiǎo niǎo. Rènhé nóngmín yīshēng dūhuì dédào shāngbā. Tā biǎomíngliǎo tāmen de xīnqín gōngzuò hé fèngxiàn jīngshén. Nǐ bù yìng gāi màoxiǎn jiāng lìng yīgè rén de mùguāng xīyǐn dào nǐ kěyǐ zuò de shìqíng shàng." The man told her with an assessing eye turned toward Lin as Sheng set down the tray which held cups and a steaming teapot.

(Kang is right, little bird. Any farmer will get scars throughout their lifetime. It shows their hard work and dedication. You should not have risked drawing the gaze of another to what you can do.)

"Shì jiāng shūshu. Wǒ huì gèngjiā xiǎoxīn. Qǐng yǔnxǔ wǒ jièshào yīxià nǐ. Jiāng shūshu, zhè shì línkǒu. Wǒ yǐqián gēn nǐ shuōguò tā. Lín, zhè shì wǒ de shūshu zhōu jiāng." Kagome said, appearing properly chastised, before making one last introduction for the night.

(Yes Uncle Jiang. I will be more careful. Allow me to introduce you. Uncle Jiang, this is Lin Koujo. I've spoken of him to you before. Lin, this is my Uncle Zhou Jiang.)

Lin stood from his chair and bowed respectfully to the one who was his senior as he had with her Aunt Hina. Uncle Jiang seemed to eye him for a moment before giving him a smaller bow in return. His expression was still stern as he did so, but Kagome knew him well enough to know that he was pleased with Lin's manners. He may have lived in Japan for the most part since meeting and marrying her Aunt, but her Uncle still held to China's traditions.

"Suǒyǐ nǐ jiùshì zhège háizi tán dào xiānggǎng de tiāotì pǐnwèi de rén. Kagome shuō dé hěn hǎo. Huānyíng, Lin Koujo dāng wǒ de qīzi gàosù wǒ nǐ de dàolái shí, wǒ zhīdào wǒ bìxū qīnzì lái jiàn nǐ." Uncle Jiang said as his son poured the tea once it was ready.

(So you are the one this child spoke of with the decerning taste from Hong Kong. Kagome has spoken well of you. Welcome, Lin Koujo. When my wife told me of your arrival I knew I had to come to meet you for myself.)

"Xièxiè nǐ, xiānshēng. Zài bàngōngshì hē chá shì yīgè lìng rén ěrmùyīxīn de biànhuà. Jǐ niánlái wǒ méiyǒu huí dào xiānggǎng, zhè shì yīgè lìng rén yúkuài de huíyì." Lin replied in gratitude to which Kagome smiled inwardly knowing he meant his words.

(Thank you, sir. Having your tea in the office has been a refreshing change. I have not been back to Hong Kong in several years and it has been a pleasant reminder of home.)

Her Uncle was a stern man, but he had a kind heart. Most people were off-put since he was not a man to smile easily. He was much like Lin in some ways. Kagome hadn't doubted even before their introduction that they would get along fine.

"Hěn gāoxìng zhīdào tā yǐ bèi zànshǎng. Dāng nín juédìng zài zhèlǐ yòngcān shí, qǐng zhìdiàn shèng. Kāng, Shèng, ràng wǒmen líkāi tāmen ba." Her Uncle replied before turning and leaving with his sons following behind.

(It is good to know it has been appreciated. Call for Sheng when you have decided on a meal here. Kang, Sheng, let us leave them be now.)

"Hinako āyí shì zài zhèlǐ zuò fàn de rén. Rúguǒ nín xiǎng yào de dōngxī bùzài càidān shàng, tā yě huì shōu dào qǐngqiú." Kagome told him as Lin opened the menu.

(Aunt Hinako is the one who cooks the food here. She also takes requests if there's something you want that isn't on the menu.)

"Wǒ rènwéi nǐ jīngcháng lái zhèlǐ." Lin said as he heard the pleasure in her voice at the thought of her Aunt's cooking.

(I take it you come here often.)

If she was anything like Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen then Lin could understand why.

"Shì. Dāng wǒmen méiyǒu ànjiàn huòzhě wǒ zài jìngguó shénshè de zhízé bùnéng ràng wǒ tài máng shí, wǒ měi zhōu zhìshǎo shì yīcì." Kagome replied as she took a drink from her cup and closed her eyes in pleasure.

(Yes. I try to come at least once a week when we don't have a case or when my duties at the shrine aren't keeping me too busy.)

There was a comfortable silence that grew around their table as he looked over the menu. Deciding on what he wanted, Lin placed the menu to the side before taking hold of his own teacup. As he took the first drink, Kagome could see his shoulders relax just a bit more. She smiled inwardly to herself. She had know bringing him here would be a good choice, but there had not really been an opportunity to invite him until today.

"Nǐ huí jiā hòu zhēn de zhème jiǔle ma?" Kagome asked softly as she rested her teacup on the table; her hands cupped around it as the porcelain warmed her hands.

(Has it really been so long since you've returned home?)

Lin looked up at her a little surprised by the question. He was used to her speaking to him mostly on work-related topics, or about Oliver and Eugene. This was the first time she had asked him something of a more personal nature so directly. Lin took a moment to center himself before responding.

"Shì. Shí duō nián qián, wǒ bèi dài dào yīngguó qù xùnliàn qìgōng zhōng de Kazuya yǐ gèng hǎo de kòngzhì tā de nénglì. Yīncǐ, cóng nà shí qǐ wǒ jiù méiyǒu huí dào wǒ de guójiā. Wǒ tóngyì wèi tā de fùmǔ gōngzuò, zhídào tā chéngnián." Lin told her as he remembered the first time he had met the Davis family.

(Yes. I was taken to England to train Kazuya in Qigong to better control his abilities a bit over ten years ago. Due to this, I have not been back to my country since then. I agreed to work for his parents until he is of age.)

"Wǒ zhīdàole. Jiā shì... Duì wǒ lái shuō yǒudiǎn kùnnán. Wǒ cóngxiǎo jiù liǎojiě zìjǐ de wénhuà. Ránhòu wǒ yòu zài rìběn gèdì lǚxíng, xúnzhǎo bǎoshí suìpiàn. Zài nàxiē rìzi lǐ,Miko shì rénlèi yìtú chéngwéi zhòng shén yìzhì de shǐzhě. Xǔduō rén méiyǒu zhēnzhèng de jiā. Tāmen jǐn kěnéng duō de bāngzhù tāmen lǚxíng. Wǒ xiǎng wǒ kāishǐ juédé tāmen zuò dàole. Wǒ de wèizhì shì rénmen xūyào wǒ dì dìfāng. Xiànzài jiù zài zhèlǐ, dàn shìqíng fāshēngle biànhuà. Wǒ jiāng qiánwǎng wǒ néng bāngzhù zuìduō dì dìfāng." Kagome replied with a small frown as she tried to explain but felt that she would never be able to do so fully.

(I see. Home is... a bit of a difficult concept for me. I grew up knowing both sides of my culture. Then I traveled all over Japan for the jewel shards in another time. In those days Miko were humans meant to be messengers of the gods' will. Many did not have a real home. They traveled as they tried to help as many as they could. I suppose I started to feel as they did. My place is to be where people need me. Right now that is here, but things change. I will go to where I can be of the most help.)

Kagome looked up as she felt Shippo settle around her and squeeze gently in what she knew was meant to be a comforting hug. Lin's eyes held a form of understanding as he looked back at her. What Kagome didn't know was that after she had told them of her past Lin and Naru had both done research of there own. The times back then were very hard for the people. Death lingered and wars were an occurrence that was common as the feudal Lords fought for power, land and wealth. It was a hard life with none of the conveniences present in their modern day lives.

Shippo and Sesshomaru had told Lin that yokai were also more powerful and wide-spread then. As the land was developed by the humans and technology advanced, the yokai weakened with the loss of nature. The low-level demons had almost been wiped out. It was mostly the more powerful ones who were strong enough to survive and many died as the humans grew in number.

"Wǒ de Shiki yǔ wǒ fēnxiǎngle tāmen yǔ nǐ gòngdù shíguāng de yīxiē shìqíng. Rìběn bù zài chōngmǎn tòngkǔ. Xiàng nǐ zhèyàng de Miko xiànzài zhǐshì pǔtōng rén de tónghuà gùshì. Hěnduō shíhòu yǐjīng shīqùle. Nǐ méiyǒu bìyào ànzhào zìjǐ de yìyuàn shēnghuó. Tāmen shuō nǐ kěyǐ xuǎnzé yǐ nǐ xǐhuān de fāngshì shēnghuó, jǐnguǎn nàxiē rènshì nǐ de rén dōu shuō tāmen rènwéi nǐ bù huì." Lin said as he thought about what he had learned of the woman sitting before him.

(My Shiki have shared a few things with me of the time they spent with you. Japan is not so full of suffering anymore. Miko like you are now only fairytales to the common people. Much has been lost to time. There is no need for you to live as you would have then. They say that you can choose to live as you please though both of those who know you say they don't think you would.)

Lin believed his Shiki were right. Kagome was a strong woman who had been through more in a year as a teenager than many now would experience in a lifetime. Her time in the past had molded her into who she was now. It had shaped her into a warrior and healer that was not as needed now as she would have been then. Even so, she still looked for ways she could help. It was one of the many things Lin had come to respect greatly about her.

Kagome truly was a woman who was one of a kind, and Lin doubted he would ever meet another like her.

123

The conversation flowed easily as the night continued. Kagome learned a little more about Lin as he told her what Sesshomaru and Shippo relayed to him. She found out that as human civilization started to advance and their numbers grow, yokai became weaker with the loss of nature. Sesshomaru had taken to raising Shippo to honor her as his ally after she had been returned to her time and so Shippo had become a part of his pack.

As the time of yokai started to fade, the two had gone to Rin's descendant. They found him in China. They had made a contract with her great-great-grandson to act as Shiki to protect the family line and to keep yokai from complete annihilation. They would choose a new Master as the line continued and so on the generations would go. This is how Kagome learned that Lin was really one of Rin's descendants fro the direct line. Sesshomaru and Shippo had never expected to find Kagome again one day, though Shippo had held hope, but the hand of fate seemed to have brought them together again.

She also learned the fates of her other dear friends that evening. Sango and Miroku had married and had three children. Sango had died in a battle to protect the village some years later after their children had grown into their teenage years. Miroku had taken her death hard but had lived to old age, seeing his grandchildren into the world. He had never remarried and passed peacefully.

Kaede had lived for a few more years after Kagome had returned to her own time. She had passed peacefully of old age with Sango, Miroku, their children, Rin, Shippo, and the villagers around her. Rin had grown into a young woman. She had eventually married a man in the village and lived happily with him and the two children she had born him. It was her son who had traveled into China and fallen in love with Lin's so many time's great grandmother.

Inuyasha was the only one Sesshomaru and Shippo were not sure of. After the final battle with Naraku, the hanyou had disappeared. They had heard tales of him being sighted for many years, but those had stopped by the time the youkai had grown weaker. Sesshomaru and Shippo had sought him out but had never found him. All they knew was what they had heard from the stories that were centuries old.

Stories of sightings of Inuyasha in battle. It had seemed to them that he had wandered from village to village protecting them from demons. They had heard no more than those stories. Kagome felt a pang in her heart over the unknown fate of her lost and unrequited first love. Inuyasha's life had never been easy. Sesshomaru suspected that as he youkai blood grew weaker, Inuyasha's human blood took over, and he had either fallen in battle or died of old age as a human.

After an otherwise pleasant dinner, the two had left the teahouse sometime after her family had closed up shop. Kagome's family had seen them off as her Uncle Jiang handed Lin a small bag of a fresh tea leaf blend that he had served them that day from his home. Lin took note of where the teahouse was located and how to get there. He had little doubt that he would like to return when he had the time. Kagome drove them back to the office where the two had finished their work comfortably in each other's presence before the night ended.

123456

It's been a while since I've updated, but I did promise more relationship development between Lin and Kagome. This is only the start as it will progess even more in the next few chpters though I'm still ironing out the details of the next few chapters, but now that I'm somewhere that has internet again I should be able to get some chapters for this and other stories posted a lot sooner though i will be busy with other things as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you thought!

Ryu


	15. Episode 12

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

*-* Speaking in Chinese.

!A/N!

About translations: For those of you who have been keeping up with my story before 07/07/2019 you know that I have been putting in the Chinese and then showing the translation in (-). I will no longer be doing this, and previous chapters will be edited to exclude the Chinese translation. I do this because I received a review about how the reviewer felt the translations were stagnating the story as they had to go back and read through it all. I realized they are right, and since I would like the story to flow better then I will be making this change. Thank you all for your support.

Episode 12: Silent Christmas Part One

It was now late December and Christmas Eve had arrived. Early that morning Kagome had left the shrine to pick up Lin and Naru from their hotel. Naru had not been in a great mood all day as they passed places decorated for Christmas. Kagome couldn't blame him. They still had yet to find Gene, and this would be the first Christmas without his other half. This holiday would be another reminder, but like with their birthday, Kagome was determined not to let him brood completely.

In order to distract him, Kagome had picked the two of them up to go shopping with her. From store to store, she had dragged them as they looked at presents for her mother, grandfather, Souta, and Naru's parents. She kept an eye out for anything that seemed to interest the two and had managed to sneak away from them for a few moments to buy presents for them as well. Lin and Kazuya had both picked up a few things during the shopping trip and so Kagome considered the morning at least partially a success.

Now, with her car loaded down with bags sharing the back seat with Kazuya and Lin next to her in front, Kagome stopped outside of the SPR office. Naru glared at the tree and brightly colored decor outside of the building as if the very sight of it outside his office was of the greatest offense to man. Somehow Kagome got the feeling his hatred for the holiday decor hadn't only just started that year. He had made it a point to tell the Miko not to bring anything to decorate the office with. She froze as they entered the office though to find Mai peeking around a tree from where she had been setting it up in the middle of the room. Kagome almost winced at the darkening in Naru's aura.

"Hey! Naru, Lin, Kagome, good morning!" Mai called to them cheerfully and Kagome reached for the skin of Naru's wrist as the gold in his aura fluxed when he spoke in his displeasure.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked as he eyed the tree that Mai had almost disappeared behind as she continued decorating.

"It's Christmas Eve, silly, and I think this room is in dire need of some festive color." Mai said cheerfully and Kagome almost shook her head as the girl could not see the irritation building in Naru from the other side of the tree.

"Take it down." Naru commanded firmly and Kagome glanced at Lin behind her to see that he was staying out of it though he was still alert to Naru's darkening mood.

"What?! I've spent the last hour putting it up!" Mai exclaimed in shock as if she couldn't understand why he didn't want it there, which of course, she couldn't since she didn't know anything about Naru other than his cover story for while he was in Japan.

"Take it down." Naru commanded once again as his aggravation with the girl spiked and Kagome's fingers put a little more pressure on his wrist to remind him to keep control of his irritation.

"Come on..." Mai whined with an expression like he had kicked a puppy in front of her just before the door opened and Masako entered.

"Hey, Masako!" Mai greeted the girl happily, seeming to snap back into a festive mood.

"Oh! What a beautiful Christmas tree. It really looks great, Mai." Masako complimented with a smile as she entered the room and approached to look over the tree.

Mai smiled smugly as she looked over at her boss knowing that he wouldn't say anything against it now. Kagome bit her tongue in order not to say anything. If even Mai was picking up on Naru's bowing to Masako's whims then that meant the others had as well. She released his wrist as he pulled away to cross his arms. Kagome shot a look to Lin that said she'd had about enough of Masako's game, but let it be for the moment. The girl hadn't overstepped the boundary that Kagome had set yet and so she would stay out of it as she had promised Lin.

"Hey, guys." Ayako called as she opened the door.

"Hey." Monk greeted as well following the red-haired woman into the office.

"Ooh, you have a tree." Ayako smiled, ignoring Kagome as she brushed passed her.

"Nice job! It really puts you in the Christmas spirit, doesn't it?" Monk grinned, patting Kagome's shoulder as he passed to surround the tree with Ayako, Masako, and Mai.

"You're a monk who celebrates Christmas?" Ayako asked incredulously as she poked fun at him a bit.

"Look who's talking Miss Priestess." Monk shot back cheekily as Kagome pursed her lips shut in order not to say anything about the woman that could be considered rude.

"Why are you all here? There's no work at the moment." Lin said as she glanced at Kagome with a look that she knew meant he knew she was holding her tongue.

"We're just spending some time with our dearest friends. After all, it's Chrismas Eve." Ayako commented and Kagome raised an eyebrow knowing there had to be something else.

They were all colleagues, but that didn't make them friends. Hoshou was her cousin and so he was family, but truthfully Kagome could only really consider Kazuya and Lin to be her friends out of the SPR group.

Kagome held a dislike for Ayako and her attitude. Mai was alright though a bit nieve, a little too trusting, and didn't know how to listen to the direction she had been given like when Kazuya had demanded she take down the tree. Kagome respected Masako's skills, but her conduct could use some work. Blackmailing the boss for personal uses was not the degree of professionalism Kagome would have expected from the girl who had been working so long in this business. As for John, Kagome didn't really mind him so much. They didn't know anything about each other outside of work and she found that agreeable as their relationship was simply one of colleagues. He had actually earned some respect from her because of it.

"What do you say we throw a little office party?" Monk asked and Kagome knew that was the real reason for them showing up.

"If you're so desperate to celebrate then find yourself a church. I don't throw parties at my place of business." Naru answered with some aggravation at the suggestion as the door opened once again and they turned to see John standing in the doorway.

"Let me guess, you've come to join the party?" Naru asked with a slight glare that almost dared the older teen to confirm that was his reasoning for his appearance.

"Ah... No! No! Actually, I came by for something else entirely. I was wondering if you'd be interested in a case? It's for my local parish." John answered sheepishly as he ruffled the back of his hair.

It was with that answer that he had everyone's attention and Kagome's expression gentled as she thanked him mentally for not adding to Naru's aggravation. She had tried all morning to bring up his mood a bit. The appearance of the others in the SPR team had done nothing but make things worse. Trust John to be the one to help by bringing a case for Naru. A case was something that he could do to distract from what day it was.

"A case? On Christmas?" Mai asked a little puzzled.

"Come in, John. Why don't you tell us what this case is about? Mai and I will make some tea. I'm sure you're chilled from the winter air." Kagome responded before she shot Mai a look and walked over to start with the tea for Lin and herself.

Christmas Eve was starting to look a little bit brighter than it had a few minutes ago.

123

"Wow. Check this place out, you guys! It's amazing. Christmas at an actual church. How cool! This sure beats out an office party." Mai smiled happily as she stared at the church from where they all stood in front of it.

"We didn't come here to goof around, Mai." Naru replied to reminded her that this was for work and not fun.

"I know we're here to work. I'm just excited." Mai responded stubbornly as Kagome tried to ignore her and pay attention to what her senses were telling her.

Honestly, this church was only in the next neighborhood over from her shrine. From what John had explained to her, as she drove over here with him in her car, was that the church also doubled as an orphanage and type of daycare. She couldn't believe she had never known of this place, and so she was curious.

"This is fantastic." Masako exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It just doesn't get better than celebrating Christmas at a church." Ayako responded with a small smile of her own.

"Yeah, we get it." Monk replied as he looked over to see that Kagome was looking over the grounds intently.

"Look, we have a job to do." Naru said with some annoyance as he tried to get them all back on track.

"That's why we're here. To work though you have to admit it is tough working on a holiday." Masako replied as she, Ayako, Monk, and John came closer to where Naru stood with Lin, Kagome, and Mai.

"That's true!" Ayako agreed cheerfully.

"We're gonna have to try and wrap this up quick today. There's a party later on, and you will be there." Monk smiled as he slung his arm over John's shoulder and Kagome could see as Naru's aura darkened further at the mention of a party that he hadn't agreed to.

"Great. Sounds fun." John answered before Kagome shot a look over to her cousin that caused him to wilt a bit.

"Do not get too far ahead of yourself, Hoshou. You would need permission from the owner of SPR for a party in the office. Permission that has yet to be given. Yes, tomorrow is a holiday, but today is work. Now straighten up and act like it or go home." Kagome's words were sharp and Houshou was again reminded that his family was filled with women who could have nasty tempers when provoked.

He knew better than to push Kagome. She had changed since they were kids and she took her job seriously. He had also noticed the growing bonds between Naru, Lin, and her. He knew that if Naru didn't want a party then she would ensure there would be no party as she would back him. Monk still smiled but nodded to tell her he understood. Ayako, unfortunately, didn't pick up on this.

"Oh, lighten up." She scowled at the dark-haired woman.

"There is a time and a place for holiday cheer. This is a place of worship. A haven for lost souls and children with their own problems. To some of them, this is their home. We are here as guests at John's parish. Show at least enough respect to him and them to take their request for assistance seriously. If you can not behave professionally then it could reflect badly on John as well as SPR." Kagome replied as the troubled look that had formed a minute ago on John's face cleared when he started to understand why she was seemingly so negative a moment ago.

It wasn't because she was scornful of coming to a church or of his beliefs. In fact, she had enough respect for both to try getting the others on the team to take the church's case more seriously. They had never really spoken much, and so John couldn't say he knew very much about her. He had even been surprised when she had offered him a ride in her car rather than having Monk drive him as usual. When she had asked about the church on the way here he had explained what they did there.

She was a Shinto Priestess and had differing views when it came to their religions. Yet she showed as much respect toward his own place of worship as she would her own. This was how he had gained a little more insight into who Kagome was as a person. He had always considered her to be quiet and a bit mysterious though highly knowledgable in her field. He smiled as he gave her a small nod to thank her for her consideration.

"Alright let's get started. John, lead the way." Naru said as the others went quiet and he gave Kagome a grateful glance.

"Right." John nodded before leading them through the entryway onto the grounds and up to the door where they were greeted by an older gentleman dressed in the Catholic Priest's garb under a tan jacket.

"Ah! Father Brown." The man greeted John as they all came up to where he was standing just at the base of the stairs.

"Good day, father." John greeted back as they all came to a stop in front of the man.

"I appreciate you coming by." The Father replied with a smile.

"Now Kazuya, I'd like you to meet the Pastor of the church, Father Tojo. And Father, this is my associate. He's the head of Shibuya Psychic Research, Kazuya Shibuya." John made the introductions as he stepped to the side to get them a clear view of each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Father Tojo responded with a bow and Kazuya followed.

"Wow! So pretty." Mai smiled as she looked up at the church, and it was only then that the others took notice of what Kagome had been watching during the introductions.

There were many children there. Some played in the sandbox, on the monkey bars, or on swings. The church had a rather nice sized playground. Kagome smiled lightly as she watched the children playing and having fun. There were even a few Kagome recognized as they had visited the shrine with their families.

"You see that? There's a kid for about every country in the world on that playground." Monk said with a smile as they watched the kids play.

"Father Tojo helps run a daycare service out of the church for expac's that work here in the city. The majority of these children are foreigners whose parents are over here on work visas. The rest of the kids are either orphans or those awaiting placement in a foster home. They really love it here as you can see." John explained to the members of the team what he had already told Kagome on the way there.

"That's so nice." Mai responded softly and Kagome knew that she must have been thinking of her own situation.

Soon enough and their group was spotted by the children and they were rushed by a group of smiling and excited faces. Masako was soon confronted by several children who recognized her from her tv show. She sounded a bit nervous as she greeted them, but Kagome couldn't really pay much attention to what was going on there as she also had at least five children who had rushed to greet her. She recognized two children from the group in particular.

"Priestess! Priestess!" A little girl cried as she bounced up next to Kagome.

"Priestess Kagome, I've never seen you outside of your shrine before!" A black-haired little boy greeted her with a smile.

"Good day, children. Are you all having fun?" Kagome greeted the children easily with a small and gentle smile to receive affirmative cries from each one of them.

She was used to this kind of treatment from the kids who visited the shrine with their parents. What she didn't know what that a few of her colleagues were watching as she interacted with them. Hoshou just smiled as he watched. He had seen this many times while visiting his family at the shrine. Kagome's gentle demeanor often attracted the younger ones, and she often took the time to indulge them with stories of old legends.

Mai looked on with some surprise. She had known Kagome was a priestess from a shrine family, but she didn't really know much more about what it was the woman did outside of her work for SPR. Naru and Lin were also watching as the children crowded around her. They both had been to the shrine enough to know that the Higurashi family were greatly respected and well known within the community. Lin couldn't help but watch as he was drawn to the soft expression that graced her features. He'd heard stories from Shippo and knew that Kagome had always been well-liked by children even in the past.

Father Tojo watched the children with a small indulgent smile. He hadn't expected the children to know anyone Father Brown had brought with him. Just seeing the interaction he could tell that the young woman was someone the children knew pretty well. He was a bit surprised to hear them call her Priestess until he remembered a few of these same children telling the others about visiting a shrine and the fantastical stories of myths and legends told to them by the shrine's Miko. It wasn't hard for him to put these two pieces of information together after seeing how the children were acting.

"Why are you here at the church Priestess Kagome?" The dark-haired boy asked as a small girl shifted near Kagome's knee.

"Did you come to play with us? Will you tell us some more stories?" The small girl asked with a thumb in her mouth.

Kagome crouched down to their level before slowly pulling the girl's hand away from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Megumi-chan, but not today. Today I'm here to help Father Tojo with something, Kenta-kun. Perhaps I can come back another day and play with everyone though." Kagome answered before she was bombarded with more questions.

"Will you do the Kagura dance?!" A blond hair girl asked as she clapped in excitement.

"How do you know Father Tojo? Does that mean you'll start coming here to play with us?!" Another girl asked as she smiled widely.

"I am an acquaintance of Father Brown. He's the one who asked me to come, Tina-chan. As for your other question, I do believe that would depend on if Father Tojo and Father Brown say it's okay. Also, I only dance the Kagura dance at festivals. Maybe I can see about arranging something with them for the next Children's Day festival." Kagome answered looking up at both Father Tojo and John to see them both smiling back at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea provided we have enough chaperones. We should speak more about it a bit later." Father Tojo answered making the kid's faces brighten.

"If you'd like to come and play with the children when you have time I think they would like that. Of course your welcome to, Kagome." John answered with a smile of his own as he was starting to really understand more about her just from how she and the children interacted.

"While father Tojo briefs us on the details of the case, I'll need the rest of you to play babysitter with the children until we return." Naru said as Kagome stood back up.

"Well, kids, time for me to get back to work. I'll come to see you all later. We can play then, alright?" Kagome told them as Monk, Mai, Ayako, and Masako headed off the play with the children and she turned to follow Naru, Lin, John and father Tojo into the church.

The five of them took seats around the table in the room the Father had led them to as another woman brought in some tea and set cups out on the table. As John took a seat on the couch with Father Tojo, with Lin and Naru on the couch opposite them, Kagome settled into a chair. She thanked the woman before she left the room again as a somber mood settled around John and Father Tojo.

Kagome listened quietly to John and Father Tojo as they told them about the possessions. Father Tojo then continued on to tell them about Kenji and what had happened to him. She felt her heartache for the little boy who had gone missing and never been found. Kagome felt Shippo curl himself around her shoulders comfortingly. Shippo may not have been hers by blood, she may have been young, and she may not have had a very long time with him, but Kagome was still his mother. As a parent, it was hard for her to hear about Kenji's story. Kami knew that after she had been pulled back through the well, Kagome had almost lost her mind to grief as she looked for her missing son.

"What happened to Kenji's father? Why did he not come back for him?" Kagome asked as she set her teacup down.

Lin could see that Kagome was upset by what they had been told even as the emotion was not clear to anyone other than Naru. Kazuya could sense it through the bond that grounded him, but only had an idea what it was about. To help calm her, Lin shifted to gently squeeze her shoulder in a comforting gesture that surprised Naru. He had known that the two had grown closer, but Lin was not one for public displays.

"He just disappeared. I was later informed that he had passed on." Father Tojo told her softly.

"Are you alright Kagome?" John asked seeing that Lin was offering her comfort.

"I'll be fine, John. As a parent myself I can't imagine how hard it must have been for Kenji's father to leave him here, and then with what happened to the child..." Kagome trailed off as she thought of Shippo.

If she had never met Lin then she knew she very well may never have found him. If Lin hadn't accompanied Naru to Japan to find Gene then they may never have met. She thanked the Kami every day for crossing their paths. It was because of that meeting that she had her son back in her life, had reconnected with one of her old allies, and had formed friendships with both Lin and Kazuya.

'It's one of the reasons I'm so grateful to have met Lin and Kazuya.' Kagome thought as she reached up to squeeze Lin's hand thankfully before he pulled away.

John watched the interaction between the two with some surprise. He had been working with Kagome for months, but he hadn't known she was a mother herself. Monk had never mentioned anything either. He said nothing about this new revelation. John just appreciated that Kagome had willingly shared something of her private life with him.

She was someone that was hard to get to know outside of anything work-related. Ayako was constantly prying the woman for information when she had the chance. One thing John had learned was that Kagome guarded her privacy. He could respect that and so he would say nothing to anyone about anything she chose to share with him.

Suddenly there was a tapping noise that echoed around the room as it came in the window from outside. Father Tojo stood up from his seat as his attention shifted. Kagome straightened at the sound. Was this the sound John and Father Tojo had told them about; the one Kenji made when he played the game 'stick'?

"I'm afraid Thanat is hiding again." Father Tojo said as he looked around the room.

"What's that noise?" Naru asked from his seat as he looked up.

"That's the sound of the stick. The boy that was behaving strangely this morning must be in the forest somewhere." Father Tojo answered sounding concerned and Kagome stood along with Naru, Lin, and John.

"We should all split up and find him." Naru said and to his team, it was pretty much an order.

As it turned out they didn't need to split up once they had stepped outside. The knocking sound wasn't coming from the woods but near it. The five of them hurried over to find Mai standing in front of a small building near the church.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Naru asked as they came to a stop behind where the teen stood holding a soccer ball in front of a little boy who was crouched near the ground.

"Hey, Naru! I found this boy in the woods." Mai said turning to them just as the little boy did the same only to rush passed them with a big smile and a laugh.

"Wait a second!" Father Tojo called to the boy as he attempted to stop him only for all of them to pause in astonishment as he launched himself at Lin.

"Daddy it's you!" The boy cried out as he latched himself onto Lin's jacket.

"Huh?" Mai's confusion was plain as she gapped at the scene.

"What did he say?" John asked in shock as well as Kagome stepped away from them having been the first to recover.

*Was there something you forgot to tell me?* Kagome murmured teasingly to Lin as she came up next to him so the others wouldn't hear.

Kagome was joking, but she could tell from the look in Lin's eyes that he really was conflicted about how to handle this situation. Knowing this, she decided to stop teasing and help him instead. Turning to the rest of the group she caught Naru's eye.

"Perhaps we should return to the church?" Kagome asked promptingly before turning back to the little boy who she could tell was possessed by the spirit just from the spiritual energy and crouching down to his level before speaking softly.

"Hello, Kenji." She said gaining the boy's attention and seeing him shy away from her as he pushed himself further into Lin in an attempt to hide.

"My name is Kagome, and I'm a friend of his. It's nice to meet you." Kagome spoke gently as she motioned toward Lin.

This got her the reaction she was hoping for as the boy peeked over at her before looking up at Lin and back again. Now that she had his attention Kagome gave him her kindest smile as Lin started to relax from his surprise. Watching Kagome interact with the child had a calming effect on him.

"It's a bit chilly out here. What do you say we go back to the church and play Kenji? That way we can all warm-up, and have some fun." She waited patiently until the boy nodded before holding out her hand.

"Could you show us the way? I haven't been here before so this place is new to me." Kagome said before receiving a small smile and a nod as the boy reached out to take her hand while still keeping a tight grip on Lin with the other.

Straightening back up Kagome looked to see everyone watching her. Father Tojo and John both had small smiles as the little boy started leading both Lin and Kagome away.

123

Not too long later and Kagome could be found with Lin and the possessed Thanat in the church with a small box of toys in front of them. Mai had run to get the rest of the SPR team who were now watching the three of them. Lin held up a blue toy Gundam with 'Kenji' clashed it with a red one in a type of mock fight. Kagome stayed beside Lin for support and smiling softly as she watched the two.

It was obvious to Kagome the Lin must not have much experience with smaller children. It warmed her heart to see him put in some effort to play with him even if he did seem a bit reluctant. At the same time, she had decided to help the man. Her attention was split though as she paid attention to Lin and the child as well as listened to the rest of the SPR team from where they watched near the door.

"He really likes Lin and Kagome." Masako said as she watched the peculiar sight.

"At least someone does." Ayako a bit snidely and Kagome bit her tongue at the rude comment; offended on Lin's behalf for the insult.

"Thanat, come over here for a second." Father Tojo entreated as he approached them but to no avail.

As soon as the boy looked up to see the paster's approach, he moved to hide on the other side of Lin, clutching his sleeve as he sought protection between Lin and Kagome. Kagome rubbed the boy's back soothingly as Lin turned his attention to Father Tojo.

"It appears as if he's mistaking me for his father. Would you mind telling him the truth?" Lin asked and Kagome knew that the situation was causing him some stress.

"Well, the funny thing is, you bear an uncanny resemblance to Kenji's father." Father Tojo told him before Lin looked at the boy with some puzzlement.

'Kenji' laughed with a big smile at having Lin's attention before looking at Kagome and grabbing both of their hands. When he started to pull both Kagome and Lin stood to allow him to lead them to the other side of the room where a group of children were all playing with blocks. He only let the two adults go once they had both taken a seat though he never wandered out of arms reach of the two.

"Hello, children. Do you mind if we play as well?" Kagome asked as she got comfortable in her spot on the floor.

"Of course not!" The little girl chimed as 'Kenji' handed Lin a triangle-shaped block before swinging his arms up in a cheer and hugging him when Lin placed it on top of the tower.

While Lin made no move to return the hug he also didn't push the child away. Kagome watched as 'Kenji' pulled away after a moment and then turned to start playing with the other children. While he interacted with them, Kagome noticed that the boy did not wander out of reach from Lin. A few times he would turn to Kagome for her attention, but the main part of the spirit's focus was on Lin.

Kagome glanced over to see she and Lin had been left alone with the children. If she were to guess then Kazuya was updating the rest of the team on the details of the case and what was going on. She really didn't mind having been left here with Lin and the possessed Thanat. As far as she was concerned she was right where she was needed.

*I take it you don't have much experience with children outside of when you met the twins?* Kagome asked as she referred to when Oliver and Eugene were younger while 'Kenji' was distracted for a moment.

*You would be correct." Lin confirmed as he looked over at her to see 'Kenji' hand her a block to which she added to the tower.

*Well it looks like the others have gone to talk about the case. We can keep an eye on him together. It's probably best to make sure he doesn't disappear on us until a solution can be found.* Kagome said before turning her attention back to 'Kenji' as he sat between her and Lin to continue playing with the blocks.

What Kagome didn't know was that Lin was a bit distracted for several minutes as Shippo told him how Kagome had always been a good mother and had also looked after the village children when they had stopped at Kaede's village for a rest. Lin had to agree with his Shiki as he watched her with the kids and remembered how she had been with the other children earlier. At least with her help, he felt it wasn't as bad as it could have been to be left on his own as the babysitter.

123

Almost an hour had passed before the rest of the SPR team had returned. By that time, 'Kenji' had pulled Lin and Kagome back to the small box of toys in the middle of the room that he had left earlier. He had grown comfortable enough that the two adults had not left him that he was playing quietly with a toy car as Kagome and Lin watched over him.

"It's so odd." John said as they watched Kagome and Lin speak in hushed murmurs that they couldn't hear as they sat with the possessed child.

"Well, that's an understatement." Monk responded as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"You know, Lin actually looks like he'd make a pretty good dad." Mai said with a small smile.

"It helps with Kagome being there as well. She definitely has a way with kids." John replied as he watched her pick up a few of the toys the child had finished with before and putting them back in the box.

"You're filming?" Masako asked having seen the video camera in Ayako's hand.

"Strange scenes like this need to be immortalized on tape." Ayako answered as she shifted the screen to capture the images of the three of them.

"Usually, Kenji will immerge from the child after playing a game of hide and seek." John told them with some puzzlement as the game had ended some time ago.

"Maybe he feels more secure thinking his father is around." Mai added her opinion.

"One thing's for sure, shooting video isn't going to help. So John, let's see if you can drive him out." Naru said as he wanted to make sure of his own theory.

"Okay." John nodded before making his way around the room to clear out the other children.

"Mai, get the curtains while John prepares for the exorcism." Naru said once most of the children had been moved out of the room.

"Alright." Mai replied as Kagome stood and walked over to Naru.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked having heard what Naru had said to John.

"The only thing we can really do at the moment is to see how he reacts. The possessions are becoming more frequent. We'll have to find the solution before one of the kids gets hurt." Naru said and Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"I get that, but if he thinks Lin is his father who's finally come to get him then his behavior may prove to be unpredictable." Kagome said as she looked over at Lin and the possessed Thanat.

"Then do what you do best." Naru replied causing Kagome to turn back to him in slight confusion.

"You're a mother. Mother him and support Lin until we can figure out the solution." Naru clarified with a glance at her from the corner of his dark blue eyes.

"I was going to do that even without you telling me to." Kagome's voice was clipped as she turned to walk back to Lin and 'Kenji' and Naru couldn't help the small tilt of his lips in a smile at her answer.

"All of the curtains in the room are closed." Mai said a moment later.

"You ready John?" Naru asked the priest who had just returned after getting changed.

"Yes." John replied with a nod before approaching 'Kenji' where he stood clinging to Lin's jacket as Kagome rubbed his back soothingly.

Anointing the child's brow with holy water in the shape of a cross, John started the exorcism. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from saying anything during John's exorcism. She knew that it was the right thing to do for Thanat, but for Kenji, she had been against it. The child obviously knew what John was doing, and it visibly showed in his heartbreaking expression and the way he clung to Lin that he was scared. At the same time, Kagome really didn't have a better plan to help him cross over. Unless she had a better solution then she knew Naru wouldn't listen to any objections to his decisions. He would ignore them and do as he planned, and as the boss, they had to follow his instruction as long as they work working for SPR.

"May God have mercy on your soul." John said solemnly as he finished his exorcism.

The effect was immediate as Kenji's spirit was driven out of Thanat. Lin crouched to catch the boy as he fell. While John moved to check on Thanat, Kagome spread her senses outward as she tried to feel where it was Kenji's spirit had been driven to. She wasn't surprised to still feel his spiritual energy still in the room.

"It's alright. He's no longer possessed." John told them after looking Thanat over.

"He's still here, and you've upset him..." Kagome gasped and griped Lin's shoulder as she felt an explosion of energy.

The lights started to flick on and off. Knocking sounds could be heard but if anyone said anything then Kagome couldn't hear it as she concentrated on forming a barrier from the energy over her skin in a thin layer. Kenji's emotions were too much as his turbulent energy clashed with her own causing a transference of his emotions to Kagome. Sadness. Abandonment. Longing. It all caused an ache in Kagome's chest until suddenly it all stopped.

Catching her breath, Kagome looked up to find her gaze drawn directly to Mai. The girl was on the floor with her head bowed, and yet it wasn't Mai. Kagome could sense it as she looked at her. It was as soon as Mai raised her head and her eyes focused on Lin that Kagome was sure of it. The girl rushed straight for Lin and as she gripped his jacket and crouched next to him, Kagome moved over to rub her back.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Lin asked as he looked at the girl that he usually avoided having contact with.

"Hello, Kenji." Kagome said softly as she shifted to run her fingers tenderly through the girl's hair.

She looked up at Naru to see the surprise on his face. This was definitely not something he had considered. As Kenji smiled with Mai's face the others caught on as well, Kagome let her grasp her other hand.

"No way! Are you saying Kenji just possessed Mai?" Monk asked in shock as he looked to his cousin not even really needing confirmation for what he knew had to be true.

"Your down an assistant. Now, what will you do?" Kagome asked Naru as Kenji turned his smile toward her before focusing back on Lin.

Kagome had her answer just from seeing Naru's expression. He really didn't know. After all, it was rare for Oliver Davis to be unsure of anything.

123456

Well here is the next installment. Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, but I have no internet at home and have been majorly busy. I already have the next two chapters typed up, and will get to posting those when I can after going back through them for any editing. I'm starting on Forbidden Pastime right now, but I have two different ways I'm thinking of writing that case and have been having trouble deciding which to go with.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

~Ryu


	16. Episode 13

Balm for a Broken Soul

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A lot of the dialogue will be familiar as the chapters do follow the anime and manga. There are more parts that are original to the story, but I've done this to stay close to the original while also telling Kagome's side of the story. There will be more deviations we get farther in.

*-* Speaking Chinese

Episode 13: Silent Christmas Part Two

The room had been sent into stunned silence except for the happy giggles from the possessed Mai as the SPR team circled around where Lin sat on the floor. Kagome shifted to ruffle 'Kenji's' hair affectionately as they all thought about this new situation they found themselves with.

'Kenji' continued to smile and laugh as he bent at the knees to hug Lin around the shoulders. It only took one look at Lin to see that this whole situation was really starting to wear on his nerves. Anyone other than Kagome and Naru normally may not have been able to tell, but this situation was anything but normal. Even for the members of SPR.

It hadn't been so bad when Thanat had been the one possessed. Mai, on the other hand, was Japanese, and Lin already had not had the best relationship with her. Even though they all knew that the one wrapping their arms around Lin and hanging off him was 'Kenji'; the fact still remained that it was Mai's body.

Kagome did the only thing she could to try to help the situation by staying near Lin and trying to distract the spirit of the child as much as she could. She did this to try to take away some of the pressure Lin was under as the spirit of the child in Mai's body refused to leave him. She couldn't really blame the child, but she still didn't like to see the visible stress in Lin's expression.

"My exorcism on Thanat worked, but it looks like..." John trailed off as he watched the peculiar sight of the three of them together.

"Ah... We have our work cut out for us. That's what it looks like." Monk replied with a quirked brow at his cousin that Kagome pointedly ignored as the child's spirit had yet to let go of Kagome's hand, and had instead pulled the woman even closer to the older man who he could tell was trying to control his aggravation.

"Don't just stand there, John. Do something about it!" Lin ground out as he rested his head in his hand to glare up at the priest from his one visible eye.

"Sorry. I didn't see that coming." John apologized but made no motion to do anything since he was unsure of exactly what he could do with this new development.

"Why don't you keep him company for a while, 'Dad'." Naru's voice sounded like a question, but both Kagome and Lin could recognize the order by his tone.

"Thanat, why don't you go play with the other children. Kay?" Father Tojo gently said to the boy; wanting to get the child out of the room now that he was back to being himself.

"Kay." Thanat replied softly before leaving to do as the Father suggested.

"Let's go somewhere we can discuss this privately." Naru said to the others before turning to leave Lin, Kagome, and the possessed Mai as the only ones left in the room.

Kagome and Lin stared as they all shuffled out. Honestly, Kagome had to stifle a sigh of annoyance herself. Naru was not making this any easier on Lin though she could understand that he wanted to be free to speak about the case without the spirit knowing what was being discussed. The problem was that Naru kept a lot to himself when it came to these cases, and often left the rest of them floundering as to what exactly was going through his mind. He had left Lin to struggle through this by himself, but Kagome would try to play referee. It wasn't fair to Lin to just leave him alone with the possessed Mai, and it also wouldn't help the spirit possessing her if they did nothing. Kagome could see it from both sides and so endeavored to help Lin with 'babysitting' as much as she could.

"Okay, Kenji. They're gone now so why don't we go back to playing. Hm?" She spoke softly as she kneeled to be eye level as the spirit hung from around Lin's shoulders.

The spirit watched her from Mai's brown eyes with some caution. She was one of the people who had come with the man who looked like his father, and she had been nice before the others had tried to send him away. She hadn't stopped the others who he was wary of, but she hadn't helped them either. This woman was a stranger.

His 'daddy' seemed comfortable enough with her around, but now she seemed to be trying to get him to come closer to her. He liked her, but he refused to risk her helping those other people and taking his 'daddy' away from him. He had waited too long to be with him again.

"Kagome..." The woman could hear the aggravation in the cool undertones as Lin spoke her name.

*I know Lin. I am trying to help as much as I can. I know you don't like it, but please just stay patient. I don't think anyone knows how to solve this properly just yet. Give it some time, please?* Kagome replied softly as she tried to soothe her friend's rising temper as his patience was tested.

Her words didn't seem to have helped much. She could see as Lin went quiet and tried to relax for several minutes as Kagome tried to lure the spirit away from him to let him have some space. The problem was that no matter how much she tried, Kenji refused to release Lin. It was understandable that the spirit would be reluctant after being exorcized once already. That understanding didn't help Kagome, however, as Lin rose to his feet taking Mai with him. Kenji held fast to Lin's shoulders as he wrapped Mai's legs around the man's sides and forced Lin to stabilize the teen's body so he wouldn't be choked.

"Lin!" Kagome called out to him as she too stood and followed him as he burst through the door in search of Naru.

"I can't take this any longer!" Lin said as he stepped out of the room with a giggling teen on his back, and Kagome following right behind him.

Kagome stepped out of the room to find that Naru, John, and Lin were all standing in front of the hallway window. She scowled as her cousin turned away, and she could see that he was trying not to laugh aloud. Kagome had to admit that she may have found it amusing too if she hadn't come to care for Lin as she did. She knew how uncomfortable the man was because of it, and so she just wanted to try to take some of the pressure off him by distracting the spirit.

"Let's see if we can find Kenji before it's too late." Naru said as he turned away from where he and Lin had been watching each other, and Kagome felt a bit alarmed at his wording.

She thought back to what she knew about the spirit. How the possessions were becoming more frequent and lasting for longer periods of time. Kenji had left the children peacefully before, but that hadn't happened this time. Instead, he had immediately possessed Mai who she knew may have been feeling sympathetic toward the spirit. The teen was very caring of other people and so she may have opened herself up to the possession subconsciously.

From everything Kagome had been told; this hadn't happened before. The spirit had been angered when he had been exorcized. She knew from the emotional transference she had experienced from the spirit that it had to be because of Lin, who looked like his father. He didn't want to leave him. She knew then that if they were to perform an exorcism on Mai that Kenji would most likely possess another child. Only then he would be even angrier, and they couldn't know for sure what he would do in response.

"I agree. Let's start where we found Mai and Thanat." Kagome said as she laid a hand on Lin's arm to let him know she was there for him and would help in whatever way she could.

123

It didn't take long for the small group to reach the area they were looking for. It was only now as she was paying attention that Kagome noticed the chain-link fence that ran back behind the small building. She could hear the slight trickle of running water that she knew must be the aqueduct that the Pastor had told them about earlier in the day.

"This is it. They apparently found Kenji's whistle against that far wall." John said as he directed them to where they had found Mai and the possessed Thanat earlier.

"Hm. Looks like this is where the old trash incinerator was. Oh, I see. The aqueduct is right behind it. Looks pretty deep." Hoshou said as he inspected the bricked outcropping of the small building.

"Father Tojo said Kenji was playing hide hand seek right before he disappeared, right?" He asked as he checked out the brick wall that blocked the view if the aqueduct before hoisting himself up to stand on it and jumping over to disappear behind it.

John gasped in concern as he rushed to check on the monk while Kagome just watched on. She trusted her cousin to be careful.

"Hah! Takigawa!" John exclaimed as he peered over the wall only to fall back in surprised as Hoshou stood back up.

"What is it?" Hoshou asked as Naru came up to see where it was the Monk was standing.

"So there's a place to stand here." Naru commented idly when he saw how much room there was between the wall and the aqueduct.

"Yup. I can see why he'd choose this spot cause not many kids would think to look over here." Hoshou replied as he looked around.

"But a child his age couldn't scale a wall this high." Kagome could hear Naru say before she ignored their conversation to turn her attention to Lin and the spirit of the child who had possessed Mai.

Lin looked uncomfortable as Mai's arms maintained a death grip around his right arm. As soon as Lin had forced her arms off from around his shoulders 'Kenji' had clung to his arm in an attempt to keep ahold of the man. It was a gesture Kagome recognized as the child's spirit feeling insecure and seeking comfort from the one adult he felt he could trust. The comfort he sought wasn't actively provided though as Lin didn't know how to react. He was uncomfortable and stressed with this whole situation even as Kagome tried to help.

"Lin, Kagome; continue babysitting Mai. Keep her busy." Naru's voice drew Kagome's attention away from the two as he called their names before issuing instructions.

"Naru!" Lin protested, only to be ignored as the teen walked away.

"John, Monk, stay with them." Naru says as he walks away toward the church.

*Lin, breathe. Please just give it some time.* Kagome murmured quietly to her friend.

"Hey there!" Her cousin called out as he jumped back over the wall and ran up to them.

"What should we play, Kenji? Don't worry, it's okay, your dad can play with us too." Monk said with a happy smile as he patted Mai on the head.

"Would you stop it?" Lin scowled at the other man and Kagome shook her head as she knew she had her work cut out for her.

She was already having a hard time trying to take some of the stress off of Lin. Now it would seem that her cousin had decided this would be a good time to mess with Lin. The problem was that while usually, Lin would just brush off anything he said, today his limits were already being pushed. Kagome turned to look at Lin as Kenji finally let go of him as he ran ahead while laughing playfully.

"Hoshou, leave Lin alone. I'm joining to keep an eye on Kenji and Mai." Kagome said firmly before jogging to catch up with the child.

"I know it sucks, but as long as he's clinging to you he won't go hiding in the woods." She could hear her cousin say as she walked away from them to take hold of Mai's hand; receiving a happy smile from the spirit possessing her.

She couldn't help but smile back as the happy playfulness of the child spirit reminded her of Shippo when he was a kit. No matter how hard things got, her son always had a way of brightening her day with his own enthusiasm. She could see that same strength in the spirit leading her and the others back to the church. Even in death, Kenji had found a way to smile, and it made her smile in turn.

"Now let's go have some fun!" Monk cheered as he pushed Lin to keep up; ignoring Kagome's light scolding completely.

123

"Oh! Girls you shouldn't have. It's like a bakery in here!" Monk exclaimed as the group followed 'Kenji' into the kitchen where Masako and Ayako were helping bake cakes.

"It smells delicious." John complimented as he looked around at the sweets on the counters where they had been set to cool.

"Thanks, John. They'll be handing these out tonight to everyone who comes to midnight mass." Masako explained with a small smile while Kagome's eyes were drawn to 'Kenji'.

The spirit had a wide smile if excitement as Mai's brown eyes surveyed everything that was happening in the kitchen as the cakes were being made. Kagome couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips as she watched the spirit. Kagome ran her hand tenderly through Mai's hair causing the spirit to look up at her.

"They look really good, don't they Kenji? Everyone did a great job; don't you think?" Kagome spoke softly and received a nod in return before 'Kenji' pulled her over to the stove and pointed into the oven where he watched the most recent batch baking.

She didn't realize it, but as she was watching and talking to 'Kenji', another set of eyes were watching her. Lin's gaze softened as he watched Kagome interact with the spirit that had possessed Mai. The situation had him aggravated and frustrated, but he could still appreciate what the woman had been trying to do. Truthfully he felt better knowing she had stayed with him to take some of the child's focus off of him. If she hadn't been with him then Lin didn't think he would have been able to stand it as much as he had.

"That's nice. I'll get my hands dirty if you need some help." Monk volunteered his help as he pulled up his sleeves before directing a mischievous grin toward Lin.

"I'll bet our father-son team here is game too! Right?" He continued; drawing Kenji's attention back to Lin.

Kagome sighed as the child grabbed onto Lin once more. Mai's brown eyes stared up at the man like he was the entire world. Kagome bit her tongue at the expression that came over Lin's face. She knew this wasn't easy on him, but she had to admire him as well. For someone who wasn't really used to young children, Lin had been doing very well.

"How about we get the kids together. They might enjoy helping wrap the cakes for your parishioners." Kagome suggested as she looked at Father Tojo.

"I do believe your right. We'll have to prepare the materials in the dining room." Father Tojo agreed to her idea.

"What do you think, Kenji? You can help out that way. Sound like fun?" Kagome asked as she held out her hand.

'Kenji' nodded as he smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer to stand with Lin. Kagome looked up at her friend with a soft expression when he nodded slightly to acknowledge what she was trying to do.

123

"Now, all that's left is to cover the cakes with foil and gift wrap them. You wanna help us with that?" Masako asked the kids as Kagome took a seat next to 'Kenji' with Lin on the other side of the possessed teen.

For the next hour, Kagome helped distract the spirit's attention away from Lin as much as she could while still helping the other kids that were seated at the table with them. The more time passed and Kagome could see that Lin was becoming more and more tense. She knew she couldn't do much more than she already was though. If she pushed too much then she knew the spirit would withdraw from her. Being a little helpful to Lin was better than nothing at all.

Once all the cakes had been wrapped in a festive red wrapping paper with a green ribbon, they were placed onto a table together as they were stacked like a pyramid. The children looked at the stack happily as Kagome's attention was pulled away by a little girl. She could hear her cousin talking to the others about how heartwarming it was to see Lin interacting with 'Kenji'. It was as she was pulling the girl's hair back into pigtails that Lin's raised voice caught her attention. Unfortunately, it was a little too late for her to stop what was happening.

"Enough already!" Lin's voice said firmly as Kagome turned to see him pulling his arm up and away from the spirits grasp.

"Hey Lin, what's the matter?" Monk asked as Masako and John ran up to them with him from the other side of the room.

"Why should I have to put up with this charade any longer?!" Lin snapped at the rest of the team as the 'Kenji' looked up at the man sadly before reaching for Lin's arm once again, and Kagome rested her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

"Get off of me!" Lin shouts at the child as he jerks away again; the movement throwing Kagome's hand off him at the same time.

"Easy Lin..." Monk said as he looked at Kenji's heartbroken and confused expression on Mai's face.

"Lin, please calm down. Think about this first!" Kagome entreated only for her friend to turn away from her.

"You need to understand that I am not your father. It's all a big mistake, and I want you to leave me alone." Lin commanded firmly, and Kagome gasped as his words drove 'Kenji' to flee from the room.

"Mai, wait! Uh ah, I mean Kenji!" Monk called as he tried to stop the spirit possessing Mai from leaving the room.

"Go after him you three!" Kagome broke the silence that followed; sending Monk, John and Masako scrambling out the door as she turned to face Lin.

*How could you say that?* Kagome tried to keep her herself calm even as she spoke in rapid Chinese.

*He should have been corrected a long time ago, and you are just as much at fault as the others for encouraging him. Even if you were just trying to help; your efforts have been useless.* Lin replied with a tone a little deeper than what Kagome was used to; a clear sign that his patience and tolerance had finally reached its end.

Kagome gasped at the accusation in shock. It was only because she knew how much this whole situation had worn on Lin that she was able to swallow the hurt she felt. It wasn't so much what he had said, as it was the way he had said it. Lin must have caught a shift in her expression as she tried to control the emotion his words had evoked in her because his eyes softened after a moment.

*He is the spirit of a child who died alone at a young age. He spent his time here waiting for his father, Lin. Hoping, praying and waiting even after he died. You may not be his father, but did you ever think that maybe somewhere deep down he knows that? That may be his desire to see his father is so strong that he could look past that for that single shred of happiness and hope. What's more, is that he's been possessing other children so as to not be forgotten. Now he's possessed Mai, who is still a child herself, and run off.* Kagome said as she clenched her fist at her side and turned away from her friend to head out the door that the others had gone through.

*I know that you're frustrated. You're not used to having a child who clings to you and looks to you for your full attention. So I know you didn't really mean what you just said to me the way it sounded. I have to find Mai and Kenji now, excuse me.* Kagome continued stiffly before walking out of the room.

"Masako, is there any sign of Kenji and Mai inside?" Kagome asked as she found the medium in the hall watching some of the children.

"Not yet. Monk and John went to get their jackets while Ayako and I are going to continue looking inside. I would help look outside but they are a little short-handed at the moment with all of the children." Masako told her as Lin came up from behind Kagome.

"Alright. We'll join Houshou and John outside then. Let Naru know what is going has happened if you see him before we do. Come on, Lin." Kagome replied before motioning the man to come with her.

They came upon John and Monk a moment later as the reached the entry hall where they had left their winter jackets. Her cousin had just finished putting his coat on before picking up his shoes while John had already gotten his shoes and was taking his jacket off the rack. They looked up as the two of them joined them. Monk gave Kagome an inquisitive look at seeing her closed-off expression which she ignored as she got her things. It didn't take long for them all to be ready and leave out of the front door.

"What's wrong?" They turned to see Naru approaching him with some rolled up papers in his hand just as the four of them were coming down the front stairs.

"Mai ran off." Monk informed him as they stopped to inform their boss.

The same knocking sound that they had heard earlier that day echoed from seemingly no one direction as the sound bounced off the many trees that surrounded the church and playground. Kagome looked around as she tried to pinpoint the direction that the sound had come from but couldn't as it stopped soon after. At least they knew one thing. Kenji and Mai were somewhere outside and so it was pointless to look there. They were out there somewhere now, waiting to be found.

"That sounds like Kenji using his sticks." John stated as he looked toward the woods worriedly.

"I think you made him angry." Monk said to Lin as Kagome started walking away without a word to anyone.

The five of them split up and started looking around the outside of the church and any hiding spots available in the playground. Kagome shivered as she felt the cool winter air against her exposed skin. Her jacket kept her warm enough, but she knew that Mai had not been wearing one when Kenji had run off. If they didn't find them soon then Kagome knew that Mai would more than likely be ill from exposure.

"So Monk, why did you allow Mai to run away?" Naru asked her cousin once they had done a thorough scan of the playground and other small buildings closest to the church.

"Well, Lin just snapped at her, and then Mai got offended and ran out." Monk replied causing Naru to turn and look and Lin and Kagome as she came to stand next to the man out of habit.

"That's very disappointing." Naru said coolly looking at them both with blatant disapproval and Kagome folded her arms in front of her at the look; having done nothing wrong but still getting some of the blame.

"Let's focus on where Mai could be hiding from us." John said in an effort to draw Naru's attention away from them and back to the issue at hand.

"Wait... I know!" Monk suddenly exclaimed before taking off at a brisk run toward the storage building causing the rest of them to chase after him to find out where he thought they might be.

"Hey Mai!" Monk called out; looking over the brick wall to where the aqueduct ran.

"Anything?" Naru asked as they came to a stop behind him.

"Nothing, and there's no sign she fell in the water." Monk replied as he turned around to face them when he couldn't find Mai in the area.

"If we're to go off of what he's done in the past he'll leave Mai of his own accord any time now." John said with a sigh as he thought about what had been Kenji's usual behavior.

"John drove Kenji out of Thanat just a few hours ago, and then Kenji quickly possessed Mai, who was nearby. Apparently, it was the first time he had done that." Naru said with a pensive look on his face.

"Then..." Lin said softly with a small frown as he started to feel guilty that he had lost control of his temper.

"And this was also the first time knocking sounds were involved. You said you felt an unusual resistance from Kenji when you drove him out of Thanat. He must have been quite reluctant to leave his father's side with that reaction." Naru continued as he ignored Lin's soft voice.

"That could be the case. The reaction and the knocking sounds were definitely more intense this time around." John confirmed Naru's thought.

"You also said the frequency of the Kenji's appearances have increased lately. Up to this point, he's willfully removed himself from any of the children he's possessed, however this time that may not be the case. That's the reason why I asked you to keep Mai company, and for Kagome to help you so that we had more of a chance at keeping you calm and Kenji happy." Naru told Lin as he glanced from him to Kagome and back again.

"Yeah, but in let's be fair, Lin was never made aware of that." Monk surprised Kagome a bit when he spoke up in Lin's defense from where he had started leaning back against the brick wall in a casual manner.

"Maybe so, but if you were then you have no excuse for putting more pressure onto Lin with your comments earlier Houshou. Though I do thank you for speaking up in his defense now." Kagome said softly as she nodded to him in acknowledgment and gaining a sheepish smile from her cousin before his expression shifted to a serious one.

"So, what do we do now?" Monk asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets to ward off the chilly air.

"Do we know what happened to Kenji's father, or did he just disappear?" Naru asked John as he tried to gather any more information that may be useful.

"Practically. All I ever heard was that after he left Kenji here, he started working a job over in Osaka. He was never heard from again. A few weeks after Kenji disappeared, Father Tojo received a letter stating he passed away. It never explained how he died." John told them what Father Tojo had told him when he had learned about Kenji.

Kagome couldn't help the feeling of sadness that washed over her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for both the father and the son. For the father to have died without seeing his little boy again or knowing what had happened to him, and for the son who had waited patiently for his dad for so long even after death. At the same time, she had seen many more tragic stories as they unfolded in the past.

The Warring States Era had been full of bloodshed and loss. Still, after finding her own son, she felt that what may have been a similarly tragic story had ended happily. It made her more determined to help the spirit to move on so that both parent and child could be reunited in the next world. Kagome knew that Kenji's father must have loved him very much from the way the spirit interacted with Lin. She didn't doubt that his father was waiting on the other side even now.

"So why does Kenji do it?" Naru asked; breaking Kagome out of her line of thought.

"What?" Monk asked puzzledly at the queston.

"He hides, and then signals to the others, asking to be found. He eventually comes out without being found. So disappearing isn't his objective. Now it could be as Father Tojo believe's that he just wants to be noticed, but why Kenji? Why do you continue to play the game?" Naru asked seemingly to himself as he tried to find the answer that may very well help them to finish this case.

"Because he wants to go back." Lin answered quietly and Kagome gave him a soft smile when she agreed with him.

"Back? Back to where?" John asked; not fully understanding what Lin meant.

"Back to the church." Naru answered for him as the pieces started coming together in his mind.

"Oh, I see. He thinks if he can get back to the church then his father will come and get him, and the two of them will go home. Way to go 'dad'." Monk said sardonically; only to wince as Kagome leaned over and smacked his shoulder.

"That's it. Kenji's spirit is lost so he's forced to possess the children and play hide and seek. The only reason he does this is because it's his only chance of being found. He's trying to end the game." Naru said as he found his answer.

"Alright. Then let's quit talking about it and go find him because the longer we wait the more worried I get about Mai's wellbeing in all this. I mean it's December, and she's not even wearing a coat for crying out loud." Monk said as he stepped away from the brick wall.

"It'll take more than just the three of us. I looked everywhere for a good hour and came up empty. Why don't we enlist the children to help?" Naru asked and Kagome couldn't help but notice how Naru had left Lin and herself out.

"And how is that going to help us? The kids weren't able to find him thirty years ago." Monk said as he thought about how the kids could possibly help.

"Which is exactly why we'll be following the children as they look for him." Naru explained for their benefit.

"Then we'll explore the places the children haven't thought to look, right?" John asked as he started to understand what Naru's plan entailed.

"Mm." Naru confirmed with a nod as they got ready to head back to the church.

"Now that is brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Monk asked himself as he and John started heading back to the church with Lin and Naru following them.

"Let's hurry." Naru said with a glance at the position of the sun which would be starting to set soon.

The four of them got several steps away before Lin paused to look back at Kagome.

The woman hadn't moved at all. Instead, she had turned away from the direction the rest of them were heading in to face the woods. She had made no effort to follow them and instead had started to take a few steps in the other direction when she paused as Lin called out to her.

"Kagome?" His voice caught the attention of Naru as well, who stopped to see what was going on even as Monk and John kept going.

"I'm going to continue looking out here while you observe the other kids. Kenji and Mai are both still children. They may not be mine, but I will not stop looking until they're found. When Kenji possessed Mai, I felt an emotional transference from his spirit. What I felt... I can't leave them alone out here." Kagome replied as she continued to walk away until she reached the edge of the wooded area.

"Alright. Just don't go alone. Lin-" Naru started to tell Lin to go with her, but after their earlier conversation, she didn't feel like talking while she was looking through the woods.

She knew that they would have to talk about what had been said between them but now wasn't the right time. Right now she needed to concentrate in order to try to sense Kenji's spiritual energy. The more quickly the spirit was found, the less time Mai would spend out in the December cold without anything to keep her from getting sick. Their conversation could wait for now.

"As long as Lin is nearby then I'm never alone. Not really." Kagome said as she looked back at them while raising her hand to rest over Shippo's Shiki form that had remained wrapped around her since that morning.

As had become the norm, whenever Lin and Kagome were anywhere near each other, Shippo had rested himself comfortably around his mother while Sesshomaru flitted between the two of them. While Naru's eyes could not see what Lin and Kagome could, he knew who she was referring too. He also knew that it was because of her son and old friend that Lin and Kagome had been able to work together comfortably enough to earn trust with each other. Naru was no fool. He had seen what was starting to form between his two friends some time ago. It wasn't really any of his business, but if they made each other happy in the end then he would support them.

"If Lin doesn't mind then I will take Shippo and Sesshomaru with me. If there is any trouble then one of them can let him know. I don't want to overwhelm Kenji if he is still upset from what happened earlier." Kagome continued when Naru gave her a nod of acknowledgment to tell her he knew who she was talking about.

Looking over to Lin, Kagome couldn't help but smile when he nodded his permission for her to take his Shiki with her. It was with that permission that Sesshomaru left his side to hover near Kagome protectively while Shippo shifted into a position around her shoulders that was more alert than the one before. She turned away from them and stepped into the woods even as she heard their steps leading away and back toward the church.

The woods were quiet as the sound of the stick knocking had faded after a while. Kagome breathed deeply as she concentrated her ki outward. There we faint traces of spiritual residue, but this wasn't unexpected. Kenji had lingered here for thirty years so there would be traces of his presence. What caught her attention was the residue she could sense up in the branches of the trees as well as toward the tree's base and ground.

"It would seem that he likes to spend time above the ground. He may be similar to Inuyasha. If he's upset then he would go to where it would be harder to find him. Could you two keep an eye out in the trees while I search the ground?" Kagome asked Shippo and Sesshomaru softly as she passed the older traces of spiritual energy to go in the direction of what she could sense was more recent.

She continued to search for several minutes as Shippo slipped from around her and searched around higher up with Sesshomaru. Without the distraction of the others of the team around her, it didn't take very long for her to find them as Shippo floated down to nudge Kagome to look up. There, in the lower branches of the tree, set Kenji who still hadn't left Mai's body.

"Kenji?" Kagome called out to his softly so as not to startle him and make them fall.

Mai's brown eyes peered down at her sorrowfully from where Kenji had curled into a ball on the thick branch. Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief that, while undoubtedly cold, Mai appeared to be fine. Kagome gave the spirit a gentle smile as she slowly approached the tree.

"Everyone is looking for you Kenji. You've given us a good scare; running off like that. I'm glad I found you. Will you come down from there?" Kagome's voice was soft as she spoke, but Kenji shook his head before Mai's face was hidden away again in her arms.

"Okay, Kenji. You don't have to come down if you don't want to. Would it be alright if I come up there to you then?" Kagome asked and waited a moment before she received a response in the form of a nod.

Kagome moved to start climbing the tree before stopping as Shippo and Sesshomaru both came to her. She stifled a gasp as the two of them swirled around her arms and waist. There was a feeling of weightlessness as her feet left the ground. She could remember Kikyo's soul stealers doing something similar to her formerly undead incarnation. It brought back bad memories, but Kagome pushed those aside in favor of getting to Kenji and Mai.

"It's alright, Kenji. You don't need to be scared. I'm here for you." Kagome said as Shippo and Sesshomaru placed her down of the branch right behind Kenji and Mai.

Kagome shrugged off her jacket as she sunk down to sit on the branch of the tree. Moving her jacket around in front of her, she wrapped the warm fabric around Mai before pulling them against her in a comforting embrace. Kagome waited as eventually, the spirit sought out the comfort that she freely offered, and Mai's arms wrapped around her torso while her head came to rest against her chest. He clung to her like a lifeline as Kagome hummed softly in an effort to calm him while she ran her fingers through Mai's hair.

"It's going to be alright, Kenji. Lin didn't really mean to be so harsh with you. He's just not really used to children. He was right though. While he may look like your dad, that doesn't make them the same person." Kagome murmured into Mai's hair near her ear as she cuddled both her and the boy's spirit to her and let her aura sooth the child.

"Your dad might not be here Kenji, and I don't know what could have made him have to leave you with the church, but I know he must have loved you so very much." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down Mai's back.

"I have a son of my own who I love more than anything else in the world. I was forced to leave him behind to be cared for by a friend when he was still really young. I spent years trying to find him again, and I felt like my heart had been ripped to pieces when I couldn't be there to care for him as I should have. Your dad must have felt the same way Kenji, and so I know he must be looking for you." Kagome smiled lightly as Mai's brown eyes finally raised to meet her own blue.

"As soon as we find you Kenji, the game will end, and you will be free. I'm sure that your dad will be able to come for you then. Don't you think?" Kagome asked gently and received a small smile in return before Mai's face was buried back into her chest as Kenji soaked up all of the comfort Kagome could give.

Almost half an hour passed as Kagome hummed lightly as she used to do for Shippo when he was a small kit. Sesshomaru stayed nearby and Shippo came to rest on Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck like he had done when he was still young and looking for the comfort of his adopted mother. Only this time Kagome knew that he was trying to provide her comfort with his presence as well as take comfort in her.

"Mai! Kagome! You found her, oh thank goodness." Kagome's attention was pulled to the base of the tree where John stood looking up at them with a relieved smile.

"What? You found her already?!" Monk's voice could be heard calling out in response just before he came running up to join John.

"What are you doing in the tree, Kagome?" Monk asked as he paused to stare up in confusion at the sight of his cousin holding Mai in her arms while she relaxed against the tree.

"Kenji didn't want to come down just yet so I've been sitting with him. Isn't that right, Kenji?" Kagome replied softly as she looked down at the child before feeling Mai's head slowly nod in answer.

"Can you both get down alright?" John asked as he and Monk relaxed a bit at seeing Mai bundled into Kagome's jacket.

"I can get down on my own, but I'll need a little help with Kenji. Houshou, could you carry him down on your back if you climb up here?" Kagome asked as she shifted Mai and Kenji up to help put Mai's arms through the arms of her jacket in order to keep it from slipping off her body.

"Yeah, sure I can." Monk replied before starting to climb up to the branch; reaching them just as Kagome had finished buttoning her jacket around Mai.

"Okay, Kenji. It's time to get down from here now. Houshou is going to help you. I'll be down right behind you." Kagome said gently as she shifted them to help pass Mai over to Monk.

"It's okay. I've got you." Monk said with a smile as he took them from Kagome and started back down the trunk and toward the ground.

"Poor thing. You must have been freezing your tail off until Kagome found you." Monk said as Kagome reached the ground behind them and took off his own coat to add some more warmth over Kagome's jacket.

Kenji whimpered a bit at having Monk's attention on him and turned to cling to Kagome until Naru, Lin, Masako, and Ayako all came through the trees to join them.

"You found him." Naru said as Kenji caught sight of Lin and lunged to grasp onto him; throwing Monk's coat off in the process.

Turning, Kenji reached out with one hand to pull Kagome towards them as well. Kagome carded her fingers through Mai's hair to provide some reassurance even as Monk started complaining as he picking his coat up from the ground.

"Hello, Kenji. That man is not your dad. Your real dad is waiting in heaven, and he wants you to be with him." Naru spoke more gently than Kagome had ever heard him before as he leaned down to talk to the spirit who clung to Lin and Kagome.

"You don't have to play hide and seek ever again. Kenji, where are you hiding?" Naru asked after he'd gotten his full attention.

Kenji looked at Naru for a moment as he debated whether or not to answer him. In the end, he looked up at Kagome who smiled reassuringly as she nodded that it was okay. Once Kenji looked away from her, he turned to look up at the church. Kagome couldn't hold back the gasp that left her as she saw where he was looking. She grasped Lin's hand next to her as she looked up in some horror as she realized how Kenji must have died.

"He's right there." Naru said as he pointed upward at the alcoves where the statues stood watch over the church.

"My god..." Ayako gasped as she realized where Naru was pointing to.

"No way..." Masako said softly in shock.

"How did he get up there?" John asked as he thought about how high it was.

They all stared for a moment before Kenji pulled away from Lin and Kagome. He smiled at Lin before turning to look at Kagome as she bent over to Mai's height a bit. She smiled at the look on Mai's face.

"The game is finally over, Kenji. You're free. You can finally see your dad." She said softly as Kenji smiled before jumping at her in a hug to which she returned just as tightly.

He pulled away and then turned to go over to Naru next. He stared up at the teen gratefully before smiling once more.

"Thank you, sir." He said just before Kagome felt his spiritual energy lift from Mai who collapsed; luckily Monk caught her in time to keep her from hitting the ground.

Kagome turned to look up as she felt that Kenji had finally crossed over. There was still more to do now that Kenji's remains had been found. He would need to be buried properly, and there could finally be a funeral for the child. Her attention was pulled back to the man standing next to her when he grasped her hand that she had not realized was holding his own.

*You should get inside to warm up too. Your skin is cold.* He said as he led her toward the church following the rest of the team.

123

A little while later Kagome and Lin sat quietly next to the bed Mai had been placed in to rest while they both sipped at their teacups to chase away the chill. Monk, John, Masako, Ayako, and Naru had all headed back out into the other parts of the church to help out and to report to Father Tojo while they waited. Lin had taken a seat in the chair next to the bed where he could look out the see the snow that had started to fall while Kagome had seated herself on the floor near his legs with a blanket over her shoulders as they waited for Mai to wake up. The room had been quiet for a while after the others left until Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Lin's voice.

*I owe you an apology, Kagome. I took my frustration out on you when you had been trying to help. You did nothing wrong, and I'm sorry I snapped at you.* He said quietly and Kagome looked up at him to see he was looking down at her with some shame for his behavior earlier.

*I owe you an apology as well. I should have shared what Kazuya was thinking when I figured it out. At least if you had known then you would have understood why he had left us to watch over Kenji and Mai. I'm also sorry for what I said after and for avoiding you when I went into the woods. I wanted to try to calm Kenji down before he saw you again so I could be sure he wouldn't run off and risk Mai getting hurt.* Kagome explained herself and she could see that Lin understood her reasoning when he nodded to show that he had accepted her apology.

They lapsed a peacefull silence for a few minutes. It was as Lin took a sip of his tea that Kagome turned back to look up at him as she lightly leaned back against his legs. She smiled softly as he turned his attention to her with the slight pressure from her weight settling against him. Lin must have found this position comfortable as well as the corner of his lips tilted upwards a bit when he looked at her.

*I did learn something new about you today.* She said softly so as not to disturb the teen resting on the bed.

*What is that?* Lin asked curiously as he studied her softened expression.

*Someday, when the time is right for you, I think you're going to be a pretty great dad.* Kagome told him only to chuckle a bit as his eyebrow raised.

*While I could see that you were uncomfortable when Kenji was possessing Thanat, and even more so when it was Mai clinging to you, you still tried to be patient. You lasted longer than a few others I know would have been able to. You even did your best to indulge him today by playing with him and wrapping the cakes with everyone. I think when it's your own child; you're going to do just fine.* Kagome explained as she glanced down at Shippo where he rested around her shoulders before looking back at him.

Lin felt her words settle in his mind. It was the first time anyone had said something like that to him. He could hear in her voice that she truly believed her words. A feeling that he wasn't very familiar with swelled in his chest as he looked down into her blue eyes that held emotions that Kagome had not been able to express openly when they had first met.

Things had changed for both of them since they had gotten to know one another. Lin was more open with her then he had been to anyone save for a few. Kagome, after being reunited with Shippo, seemed like she had slowly started to express herself more around him. Like a part of her that had been missing before had just naturally started to click itself back into place. She had become someone he knew that he could trust, and he had found himself watching her more and more often the last couple of months. It was because of this that he spoke with complete confidence as he replied.

*Maybe so, but you are already an even greater mother.* Kagome smiled brightly as he spoke while her eyes moistened with tears.

*Thank you, Lin. I think... I think I really needed to hear that. I... I felt like such a failure for so long when I was forced back to this time. You'll never know how grateful I am to have met you and Kazuya. You brought my son back into my life, which is already more than I could ever really repay you for, but your friendship means a lot to me as well. I never wanted to get close to anyone again after what had happened, but you have helped me see that maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all.* Kagome confessed softly only to gasp in surprise as she felt the warmth of his hand against her face when he wiped away the tear that had slipped from her eye.

*There is nothing to repay.* Lin said gently and Kagome gave a small laugh as she grasped hold of that hand and squeezed before relaxing against the man more fully.

They stayed like that for a little while as they just simply enjoyed one another's presence. It was quiet between them, but it was a good quiet as Lin sipped at his tea with his other hand and Kagome rested her head against his leg while she continued to hold his hand. The contact comforted her as she was able to calm herself from the emotions that had flooded her when he had spoken the words she hadn't known she had so desperately needed to hear from someone.

For years she had carried so much guilt for having left Shippo. It might not have been her choice, but that hadn't stopped her from feeling like she had failed him as his mother. She had fallen apart when the well had forced her back to her own time. Kagome hadn't understood why she couldn't have remained with her son and friends. Now, after meeting Lin and Oliver, she was starting to understand. It had been because fate still had more for her to do here in her own time. She had been destined to meet them both.

"Oh, hey there." A soft voice from the bed brought her out of her thoughts as she turned her head to face the teen who had finally woken.

"Welcome back Mai." Kagome said as she and Lin looked back at the girl with small smiles of their own before the girl wiped a tear from her eye and looked up above the bed to watch the snowfall.

"Well, I guess, Kenji made it just in time for Christmas." Mai said with a smile, and Kagome knew the teen must have seen something in her dream.

"That he did, Mai." Kagome replied as she and Lin turned to look out the window as well before Kagome slowly let go of Lin's hand and stood to her feet.

"I'm sure the others will be happy to know you're awake. I'll go let them know."

123

They stayed long enough to hear Father Tojo's sermon at midnight mass, and to hear the children sing in the choir before the entire SPR team left through the front doors of the church. Fresh snow now covered the ground as the group stepped outside and Mai spread out her arms to look at the sky as snow fell with a bright smile.

"Well, what do you say we throw that party now?" Monk asked cheerfully after he had rested his hand on Mai's shoulder.

"I'm in. Now, who wants cake?" Ayako smiled as she held up the wrapped cake that they had received from Father Tojo with his thanks.

"A party sounds nice." Naru conceded when everyone looked back at him since he had been the one to say no before they had started on this case.

"Alright!" Mai cheered with the others now that they had been given permission to hold the Christmas party at the office.

"Come on, Mai! I'll race you there!" Monk laughed as he took off running.

Kagome watched as the rest of the team celebrated at the thought of the party from where she stood between Naru and Lin. Shaking her head, she watched as everyone started on their way back to the office while Naru followed in front of her with Lin at her side. Both Kagome and Lin were soon left behind, however, when the bell in the church chimed for the midnight hour to ring in the new day.

'It's Christmas...' She thought as she and Lin both turned back to look up at the church.

Her eyes went straight to the alcove where Kenji's remains had been found. Neither spoke as they paused to think about the child's spirit that they had met. Kagome looked back at Lin with a small smile. Reaching out, she took his hand in her own for the third time that day as she gave it a small squeeze. She smiled as his fingers threaded through her own and he looked back at her. The silent message between the two was clear as they turned to follow the team.

Kenji was finally with his father, but neither one of them would ever forget the short time they had been blessed to spend with him. They couldn't because he had brought about a subtle change in their relationship. Now they could only see where it led them.

123456

This chapter took me a while to get through, I'll admit. Please let me know what you thought about it. The next chapter will be another in between episodes chapter. I don't want to spoil it by giving any hints, but most of you might be able to guess what may happen from the developments in this chapter. Updates on all stories will be slow or fast depending on how I get through them.

Until next time readers!

~Ryu


End file.
